


World on Fire

by CogitoCorpus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bonding, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogitoCorpus/pseuds/CogitoCorpus
Summary: Harry had never felt anything like it. It was like fire, his mind was clouded and his vision blurred. The only person who makes him feel normal again is Draco Malfoy. Bonding fic, both boys are forced together and (of course) fall in love.





	1. The World on Fire

It felt like fire. Honest to God, Harry thought he was dying. Even after everything he’d been through, Harry had never felt pain like this. It felt like something was living inside of him, like something was growing and reaching into all the corners of his mind; stretching into every part of his body. Blackness edged on his vision, swamping his mind. As he falls to the ground he thinks he hears Hermione scream but he can’t be sure. 

Then he is trapped. The pain, the fire, continues to sear through his body but he can’t move or scream or do anything. He feels heavy and the pain continues to grow. 

***

Draco saw Harry fall and he saw Granger and Weasley rush to his side, fear written all across their faces. Granger levitates Harry and all three make their way toward the hospital wing. It isn’t until Granger and Weasley turn the corner that Draco feels a curious tug in the pit o his stomach, as if willing him to walk forwards. However, before he can contemplate following the golden trio, the door to his charms class opens and he follows his other class mates inside. 

The tug at the bottom of his stomach doesn’t lessen, nor does it grow. It isn't painful, rather just irritating and Draco finds himself scowling at Pansy as she practices her incarnations. 

“Draco, darling, if you continue to contort your face like that you’ll get wrinkles,” Pansy didn’t even bother to look over at him. Draco’s scowl merely deepened. “Come on then,” she said with a sigh, “what’s wrong with you; but I warn you if it has anything to do with Potter’s little fainting spell outside, I will hex you.” 

“It has nothing to do with the golden boy,” Draco attempted to sound scathing, but the blush on his neck betrayed him. Pansy merely smirked. “I have a sore stomach.” He said frowning at the table now, Pansy decided he did a marvellous impression of a petulant toddler. 

“Well, that must be very hard for you.” Draco didn't need to look up to know she was rolling her eyes. Pansy might be his best friend, and one of the few Slytherin’s to return for eighth year, but she was sure as hell not empathetic. 

“Has anyone told you how kind you are recently?” Draco replied. 

“Now, now, if I was kind you certainly would not be sitting beside me right now,” Draco knew she, as usual, was right. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, focusing on the tug. It was just annoying, maybe Potter had given him some kind of illness. 

Stupid git.

Draco and Harry, unlike nearly everyone else who came back for their eighth year, still did not get along. For the first few weeks they had developed some kind of uneasy truce, which was quickly broken when Potter sent a curse his was in Defence Against the Dark Arts. That’s right, this time Potter started it. He had said it was an accident when the teacher came over, but as soon as he turned his back Potter turned to Draco and smirked. Of course Pansy said he was imaging it, but he most certainly was not. Suddenly they were back; glaring at one another across the great hall, knocking into one another in the hallways, calling each other names. Draco knew it was immature but…well, Potter had started it. 

And what was truly bizarre, Draco mused, was the fact that Harry was equal parts antagonist. Especially with the staring, whenever Draco looked up he’d catch him smirking at him, whether it was in class or across the great hall. Pansy said he was going crazy, finally. 

He probably did put some weird tugging hex on him. Just enough to irritate. That would be some weak Gryffindor idea. Draco sighed and willed time to go faster.


	2. The Tug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to realise whats going on.

The tug had gone from being just annoying to hurting. It felt like a little foot kicking Draco from the inside every couple of minutes. He tried to explain it to Pansy but Pansy had smirked and told him she dealt with worse on a monthly basis; she then proceeded to tell him if he was ‘going to be a pussy’ to just go to the hospital wing. 

Draco did not want to prove Pansy’s analysis that he was ‘a pussy’ right, but it only took another few minutes before he gave up and began walking to the hospital wing. 

As he neared the hospital wing, he saw the unmistakable glow of Weasley hair. The Weaslette seemed to be having a very heated argument with Granger who, to her credit, seemed to be remaining reasonably calm. 

“I want to see him, Hermione.” 

“Well, Madame Pomfrey has given express directions that nobody it to disturb him.” Granger kept her mouth in a thin, straight, line. Weasley was not going to win this argument, it was clear. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” She retorted, with a charming stomp of her foot to top it off. 

“Ginny,” her voice was softer now, a comforting hand on her shoulder. Draco frowned, that was certainly an odd reaction. The Weaselette brushed Granger’s hand away, taking a few steps back.

“Don’t. Just…You have no idea about us-“ Draco’s approaching footsteps seemed to finally alert the two to his presence. 

“Granger,” Draco muttered, nodding his head toward her, trying to do his best to be civil. He didn’t bother call to the Weaselette who was already stalking away. 

“What do you want Draco?” Draco was surprised at the snappy tone Granger used as she turned toward him. 

“Stomach ache, if that’s okay with you?” He raised an eyebrow, Granger blushed. “Have a good night,” Draco smirked, he quite enjoyed being the bigger person, if it meant Granger being speechless, or embarrassed. 

Draco pushed his way into the ward. It was eerily quiet, nobody occupied any of the beds and Pomfrey hadn't come bustling out of her office. Weird. Draco wandered through the room, calling out a quick hello, to no avail. As he reached the end of the ward, he heard muffled voices coming from a door to his left. Draco couldn't make out any words, but as he walked towards the door the kicking at his stomach lessened, returning to the irritating tug. 

Draco stood at the door, wondering what he would find if he went in. The feeling in his stomach was almost gone now, perhaps he should go back to his common room.

As Draco turned to leave he heard; “He’s awake!” and “How in the heavens…he was on death door.” 

Draco frowned and wondered if it were Potter behind the door, suddenly the idea of opening the door seemed very appealing. Before Draco could decide if he wanted to open the door, (or figure out what exactly about a dying Potter seemed so appealing to him), Madame Pomfrey came flying out of the room, knocking straight into Draco.

Draco blushed a deep red at Pomfrey’s surprised expression. 

“Erm…I have a, um, stomach ache?” The end of his sentence sounded like a question and Pomfrey looked at him with a hint of doubt. He felt as though he should point out he wasn’t eavesdropping, but before he could Pomfrey was already walking towards her office. 

“Mr. Malfoy, you’ll have to wait a moment,” she called over her shoulder, “Sit down over there, I’ll be with you soon.”

Draco moved to sit on one of the chairs across the right side of the room. As he walked away he heard the Headmistress call for Pomfrey. 

“How has he gone back under already?” 

“I don’t know, he was waking up moments ago.” 

Silence. 

“You don't think…” 

“No…Unless,” Pomfrey stuck her head out of the little door, scanning for Draco. “Mr. Malfoy, come here a moment won’t you?” 

Draco stood up, unsure about why he was being called into Potter’s room. As he neared the door, he heard a weak groan coming from inside. 

“Unbelievable,” Mcgonagall said, “he’s waking up again.” 

Both Pomfrey and Mcgnagall now looked at Draco, their eyes narrowed, scrutinising Draco for any sign that he knew what was going on. Draco stood up slightly taller, the stares from both women were all too similar to the ones he’d received from aurors during the hunt for death eaters. Draco scratched unconsciously at his forearm where the faded black mark was still visible beneath his robes. 

“Draco, come into the room will you,” Draco moved inside the door way, Potter lay in the middle of the room. He was pale and sweaty and his body seems to disappear into the bed. His eyes flickered open and fixed instantly on Draco’s. 

“Where the hell am I? And what the hell is Malfoy doing here?”


	3. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry finally talk!

Everyone in the room was staring at him. Nobody had answered his questions and he was growing increasingly irritated. 

“Minerva, perhaps you and I should speak for a moment outside?” The headmistress nodded curtly and swept from the room. “Mr. Malfoy, I would ask that you remain in this room for the time being.” 

Malfoy didn't make any effort to move whatsoever, Harry continued to stare at him no sure what the hell was going on. 

“What have you done to me, you git?” Harry’s voice sounded raspy and Malfoy just continued to stare at him. 

“I haven’t done anything! What did you do to me?!” Draco stepped forward now, glaring at him. 

“I’m the one lying in a hospital bed, Malfoy,” Harry said, trying to prop himself up as he spoke, “You, on the other hand, look completely fine.”   
“I…I have a stomach ache.” Malfoy’s pale skin began to redden as Harry stared at him. He has a stomach ache? Harry continued to stare at Malfoy. 

“A stomach ache? My entire body feels like…” Harry stopped. He was going to say it felt like it was on fire. That he was in immense pain. But he wasn't anymore, he felt fine. Albeit a little bit tired and maybe a bit hungry, but he didn’t feel like he was going to die anymore. 

“Is there an end to that sentence, Potter?” 

“What do you want anyway, Malfoy? Why don't you just leave so that I can sleep,” Harry looked up to glare at Malfoy again, he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. 

“Fine. Don’t let the bed bugs bite, Potter.” Harry didn't like how…sultry Malfoy’s voice sounded. 

“Piss off Malfoy.” Harry blushed at how weak the insult sounded and ignored the smirk on Malfoy’s face. 

Malfoy turned and walked out the door. He wasn't gone even ten seconds before Harry felt it again. That fire, the creature reaching throughout his body. He managed a strangled cry before darkness descended on him again. 

Then the pain was receding and his mind was being freed. Harry blinked and open his eyes to see a very concerned looking Malfoy, leaning over him. Harry felt himself blush.

“Potter?” 

“Yeah…I’m, um, I’m fine.” Harry looked away from Malfoy and Malfoy stepped back. 

“You sounded like you were being gutted from the inside.” 

“Felt like it too.” 

Both the boys fell silent, Malfoy looked at his feet and Harry stared at the blank wall. 

“So I guess I’m not leaving.” Harry turned to look at Malfoy, wondering what the hell he was going on about. 

“What? Why not?” Malfoy looked at Harry as though he was speaking another language. 

“You’re not that stupid Potter, think.” Harry wasn't sure whether to glare at Malfoy or take it as a compliment. Harry stared at his bed sheets and was very conscious of the fact that Malfoy was looking at him. Then it clicked. Oh shit. 

“No fucking way, you’re the one whose making me feel better?” 

“Look at that, you managed to work it out for yourself.” Harry just stared at Malfoy. 

“What did you do to me?” Malfoy sighed and looked at Harry, he looked almost sad or maybe just tired. 

“I didn't do anything to you, Potter. Though I can understand why you’d think I would,” Malfoy continued to hold Harry’s stare, and Harry felt a pang of guilt. “I came to the hospital wing because I had a stomach ache, when I came close to your door you woke up. That’s all I know.” His eyes held sincerity and Harry felt guilty once again. 

“You can, um, sit down if you want?” Harry wasn’t sure what else to say and Malfoy smiled, really smiled, at Harry. Harry felt his chest tightened slightly, he decided not to analyse why he felt like that and instead looked back at his bed sheets again. 

Both boys fell silent and there was an uneasy tension in the room. Harry stared at his sheets and Malfoy at Harry. 

Harry had no idea what the hell was happening.


	4. We're Married?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry discover the nature of the spell on them and aren't sure exactly what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a little while since posting; I'll try to be more frequent with posting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

He was keeping Potter alive. 

He could walk out of this room right now and Potter would be in incredible pain. The twelve-year-old within Draco toyed with the idea, but he dismissed it; he knew there was no way that the wizarding world would let him leave Potter’s side. 

Fuck. He was as good as bound to Harry bloody Potter. So much for having his freedom, it was nice while it lasted.

Draco sat scowling at Potter, who was oblivious to it of course. 

“Sorry boys,” Madam Pomfrey came bustling back into the room, “didn’t mean to keep you waiting we were just trying to figure out what exactly is going on.”

“Oh brilliant, would you mind filling us in then?” Draco said, noting even trying to hide the irritation in his tone, Potter shot him a glare at his rude tone but Draco didn't even acknowledge him.

“Ah, well, you see, we aren't exactly sure yet, what we do know, however,” she continued without a pause to ensure Draco could not interrupt, “is that someone has forcibly bound the two of you with a spell that, it seems, was miscast.” She paused and looked at both Draco and Harry, both of whom looked like they were going to be sick. 

“Minerva and I were able to trace the original spell cast on the both of you. It’s a spell not often used these days but was once used to force the participants of arranged marriages to get to know one another. We were not, however, able to find the caster of the spell.” 

There was a long and tense pause as both boys took in this information. 

“We’ve been bound, we’re married.” Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Potter’s eyes were on him in an instant.

“We’re what!?” Draco scrunched up his face as the screech that came from Potter’s mouth.

“Please lower your voice,” Draco sighed and sat back in his seat. 

“You’re not married,” Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at both the boys and turned to Draco, “Whilst in some pureblood families this is considered an essential part of marriages, it is not marriage itself. That requires a completely different ceremony.” 

Potter sagged back in his bed, relief clear on his face. 

“But we are still bound,” Draco pointed out matter of factly, “and I have to stay close to Potter or he begins whimpering like a puppy—“

“Hey!” 

“so what am I supposed to do?” Draco finished as though he didn’t hear Potter’s irritating interruption. He was met with silence and a sympathetic look from Madam Pomfrey. 

"What did you mean miscast?" Potter interrupted the silence and Madam Pomfrey turned to look at him. 

"The spell is meant to give both recipients an equal amount of irritation and pain when you're too far apart. However, it seems this spell has delivered almost all of that feeling to you, Mr. Potter. It also seems that, unlike a properly cast spell, you two can't even be in separate rooms." 

"So what, we have to stay together at all time?" Both Draco and Potter turned to look at Madam Pomfrey now.

“The Headmistress is currently contacting the ministry and your parents to see what the best course of action is,” she sighed and looked at both boys with sympathetic eyes,“I know this isn’t how you boys wanted to spend your final year, but you must be patient , we’re doing all we can.”

Draco stared at the women as though she’d lost her mind. Be patient? He was bound to the most annoying git in the world and they expected him to, what? smile through it?

Potter looked equally jarred at the idea of being bound to Draco and when he looked over to meet Draco’s incredulous gaze with one of his own, Draco did his best to scowl at him. 

“This has to be kind of sick joke,” Potter mumbled with a sigh.

Draco didn’t bother to respond and just stared at his hands, which he began to clench and unclench.

There was a timid knock at the door which Madame Pomfrey went to open, and Draco was assaulted by a ghastly sight. 

Two Weasley’s and a Granger; this day could not get any worse.


	5. Four's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has to deal with a room full of Gryffindors, in particular, a very angry Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a quick update with Harry's friends hopefully, you like it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos guys it means a lot, let me know what you think of the chapter. 
> 
> xx

Potters posse of friends pushed into the small hospital room, rushing straight to Potters bedside, gross. 

Suddenly Draco was wishing that Pansy and Blaise were him with him, to protect him with the overwhelming number of Gryffindors. 

“Harry, you're awake! What happened?”,Granger pulled Potter into a crushing hug, whilst both the female weasel took Harry’s hand in her own. It happened in an instant, Potter completely fine to screaming in agony, and a moment later Draco felt a searing pain around his neck and on his hand. 

“Fuck!” All eyes turned to Draco who, until that point, had gone unnoticed. “Let go of his fucking hand, stop touching him.” Draco’s eyes were watering as the searing pain continued. Potter was writhing in his bed until finally, both women pulled away. 

“Took…you’re…fucking…time.” Draco said, attempting to catch his breath. He looked up to Potter who was watching him. There was sweat on his brow and, like Draco, his eyes were watering. 

“I am so sorry Harry,” the Weaselette said, leaning forward again, which caused Potter to flinch away from her. 

Granger was watching Potter with caution, before looking over at Draco. Weasley stood at the back, yet to stay a single word. He looked pale, but a gradual red was reaching his cheeks. He looked over a Draco, who was surprised to note an anger in his eyes. Before Draco could even open his mouth to make any kind of comment, Weasley was launching himself across the bed. There were shouts from Potter and both the girls; Draco was too surprised to say anything. Weasley's hands were around Draco’s neck when he felt the same searing pain as before around his neck; it only took a moment for Potter to begin screaming. 

“Get off him Ron, You’re hurting Harry.” Granger’s voice was soft as she lay a hand on Weasley’s shoulder. The change was instant, Weasley relaxed and pulled back from Draco who righted his robes and managed a weak smirk. 

“What. The. Fuck. Did you do to him?” Every word was scathing and punctuated and he was still only an inch from Draco’s face. 

“I haven’t touched your precious saviour,” Draco paused for a moment looking over at Potter who was also watching him, “This affects me as much as it does him.” 

“Bullshit.” Draco widened his eyes at Potter. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You strode in here with a fucking stomach ache, I thought I was going to die.” Potter glared at Draco who, honestly, was surprised with Potter’s outburst. 

“I’m still bound to you, I still can’t have anybody touch me,” Draco paused and smirked, “Do you know what that’s going to do to my sex life?” Potter looked away and turned red. 

The room fell silent for a moment, Weasley was still glaring at Draco and Granger was keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Weaselette was watching Potter, whose eyes had returned to Draco. 

“Look,” Draco began softly, “I did not do anything to Potter. I know we fight because, yes, he’s a stupid git; and I know,” he continued before Potter could object, “you want somebody to fight because you are no better than a caveman.” He turned to look at Weasley with a smirk, “but, I did not do this to Potter or myself.” 

He brushed down his robes and moved around Weasley to sit down on the chair in the corner, turning his attention to his lap. Draco could feel all eyes on him and lifted his chin slightly, looking around the room and meeting everybody's eyes. At each measured look, the person on the receiving end looked away from Draco’s gaze; except for Potter who stared right back.

Their gaze was broken by the door being flung open and another crowd of people spilling into the room. As the final occupant entered the room, Draco’s stomach flipped. The room was filling completely but it wasn't that was making Draco feel as though he couldn’t breathe; it was the sight of his father's cool and measured gaze piercing him, reading him. 

Fuck. This wasn’t going to be fun.


	6. Utter Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to work out what's best for the both Harry and Draco, except Harry and Draco. 
> 
> After everyone leaves, the boys finally have a one on one conversation with each other, although it's kind of short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little bit longer and there is a bit of Draco and Harry talking.
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoy it and next chapter the boys will be alone in the quarters and there will be a bit more one on one interaction.

It was complete and utter chaos from everywhere; every person was shouting over one another, trying to get their opinion into the fray. The room consisted of both Malfoy’s father and mother, Arthur and Molly, the headmistress, Madam Pomfrey and Ron and Hermione, although Ginny had been asked to leave. 

The only people who had not said a word was Malfoy and Harry. Malfoy had,almost exclusively, kept his eyes cast toward the ground, only occasionally looking over to Harry when he seemed to think Harry couldn't see. 

“My son will not be staying at this school a moment longer,” Lucius Malfoy’s cold voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. 

“I’m afraid for the health of both Mr.Potter and Mr.Malfoy, I believe it would be best if they remained at this school.” The headmistress met Lucius’ cool gaze with one of her own.

“Safe? Was my son safe when this happened to him?” 

“It happened to both our boys,” Molly interrupted in a much warmer tone, “and both of them need to be cared for. Minerva has assured us she is doing everything she can for both Harry and Draco.” Harry saw the surprise in Malfoy’s eyes at Molly using his first name, “I think it is in the best interest of the boys that they remain here.” 

Harry smiled at Molly as she turned to look at him, reminding himself once again how lucky he was that the Weasley’s had taken him in as one of their own. 

Lucius barely showed any recognition that he had even heard Molly speak, keeping himself completely poised. Narcissa had moved to stand beside Malfoy when she first entered, keeping her hand on the back of his seat in a protective manner, Harry was surprised at Narcissa’s almost caring attitude towards her son.

“So what do you propose then?” Lucius turned to look at Minerva, with barely concealed hatred. 

“We are moving the boys into spare teachers quarters and have already begun to rearrange their timetable so that they can continue to go to classes.” She turned to look at Harry, “We do not want to stop the boys from enjoying their final year,” She moved her gaze to Malfoy, “We are attempting to solve this as quickly as we can.” Malfoy nodded and offered a small smile, which Harry was sure was the most genuine thing he had ever seen from Malfoy, Lucius pulled his lips into a straight line and was silent for a moment. 

“I will return to this matter later, for now, I have other businesses to attend to.” He turned and swept out of the room. Molly furrowed her eyebrows and looked over to Malfoy, sympathy clear in her eyes. Narcissa stayed for a moment before leaning down to whisper something in Malfoy’s ear, who showed little reaction other than a curt nod; she then followed her husband from the room with a small nod towards the other occupants of the room. 

“I think, for now, this is a good stopping place. The boys need rest and must be moved to their new quarters. It has been an overwhelming day for the both of them. We will continue this in the morning I think.” McGonagall's voice brought a quiet to the room. 

Madam Pomfrey began to shoo everyone out of the room until it was only Harry and Malfoy in the room. 

“Private quarters,” Malfoy said quietly, the first thing he’d said for around an hour. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Weren’t you listening, Potter? We are sharing quarters, private ones, just the two of us.” Harry paused for a moment taking that in. Well, fuck. He looked at Malfoy who looked vaguely like he was going to be sick. Just the two of them, that honestly sounded like fucking shit. 

“Why?” Harry asked Malfoy, who looked like he had just said that house elves could fly. 

“You really are thick headed aren't you Potter? I can’t be in a different room from you.” Harry’s heart sank. He was right, of course they would have to share private quarters; but worse than that, Malfoy would have to be wherever he was, for god knows how long. The twat was so infuriating, he doubted they could get through a day without killing one another. 

“Well, fuck me,” Harry said under his breath, Malfoy smirked and looked over at Potter with a raised eyebrow. 

“How very forward of you, Potter,” Harry spluttered and turned red, Malfoy smirked, “Unfortunately you’re not quite my type.”

“That not what I meant and you knew it.” Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow, Harry felt he needed to keep talking, “You’re not my type either you know, I’m…I’m straight.” Malfoy smirked, which caused Harry to blush even more. 

“How boring, although that explains the Weaselette,” Malfoy leant his head against the back of the chair. Harry was about to correct him about calling Ginny that, but then the significance of Malfoy’s statement sank in. 

“So, you’re…I mean,” Harry blushed again and wished he could remain as composed as Malfoy. 

“Gay, yes,” Malfoy’s smirk dropped and suddenly he looked quite sinister, “and if you have some sort of problem with it I couldn’t care less about what you think Potter,” 

“Malfoy, I don’t care,” Harry really did mean it, he was unsure why Draco instantly had such a hostile reaction towards him. 

“Whatever Potter,” Malfoy looked away from him, with an air and tone of indifference, although he had suddenlty grown bored with the conversation.

“I was being nice!” Harry felt annoyed at Draco’s dismissive attitude, though he wasn't sure why. 

“I don’t need you to be nice,” Malfoy didn't look back over at him and Harry felt himself becoming irritated, he didn't like Malfoy ignoring him. 

“God you are prickly aren't you,” Harry wasn't sure why he was trying to get a reaction from Malfoy, probably because he was tired and annoyed with his whole situation. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Potter, I’ll try and entertain you better from now on,” He finally turned to look at Harry, “I didn’t realise my ignoring you bothered you.” He smirked now and Harry felt himself go red, how the hell did he always manage to make Harry do that.

“Like I give a shit whether you talk to me or not, Malfoy.” 

“What is it? Afraid to be alone with your thoughts? Or perhaps,just like a child, you can't entertain yourself? Or just enjoy my company that much?” He leant forward slightly in his seat, smirking a little. 

“Bugger off Malfoy,” Harry looked away from Malfoy, what did he expect from him anyway? Pleasant conversation? Malfoy sat back on the chair and when Harry looked back over at him, he was still watching him with a smirk plastered across his face. 

Before Harry could tell him to stop smirking like a git, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room and told them to get up, because it was time for them to see their new home.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry move into a new shared dorm space. 
> 
> They still bicker but kind of get along? At least they haven't thrown any punches.

The walk down the halls towards their new shared dorm room was a silent and awkward one, Potter was still blushing furiously and Draco couldn’t help but smirk at how easy it was to get under Potter’s skin. Draco had noted that, although he was no longer on death’s door, Potter did still appear to be quite weak. His usually tanned skin was relatively paler and he had a sheen of sweat across his forehead from earlier in the day. Perhaps he should give Potter a break, he had been unconscious most of the day. 

McGonagall continued to rattle off instructions and meeting times and plans for the boys, but Draco was too tired and confused to try to keep up, instead he just nodded along with whatever the headmistress was saying. They came to a halt in front of a painting of a grassy meadow, in the image were four small pixies, flitting from one end of the canvas to the other. McGonagall cleared her throat and one of the small creatures came flying to the front of the canvas. 

“Hello, these are the young gentlemen you were told about,” The pixie looked curiously at Draco ho scowled back at her. “You have also been told, I am sure, that if you see either boy leave their room without the other ,or see any signs of violence, you are to contact me immediately.” The little pixie nodded her head and smiled at McGonagall. 

“Albus came to visit us some time ago, he warned us we may have our work cut out for us.” She laughed and flicked her long black hair off her shoulders. Draco felt like he should point out that he didn't need to be babysat, but thought the Headmistress may not appreciate his input at this point. 

“Moonrise,” McGonagall said in response, and the portrait swung open to reveal a narrow corridor. The headmistress ushered both boys in and stepped through after them. 

At the end of the short corridor was a small room. The room was around a third of the size of the Slytherin common room with one door to the right of the corridor. At the centre of the room was a fireplace, already lit, which cast a warm glow across the room. Two large armchairs and a comfy looking sofa were places around the fireplace, with a table sitting in the far corner under a window.  
Overall, Draco couldn't fault the quality of the room they had been placed in; Perhaps this situation could even be bearable if he and Potter could put enough space between them in this room. 

“You boys have tomorrow off until I have officially rearranged your timetable. Madam Pomfrey has instructed you to have no visitors until you go back to your classes. Try and get as much rest as you can,” McGonagall looked at Potter with concerned eyes, “Your bedroom and the bathroom is through that door,” She gestured to her right, “Please, try to be civil,” and with that, she left the small room. 

Silence.

The crackling of the fire.

Silence. 

Shit, this was awkward. 

“Should we, um, look at the bedroom?” Draco only had to raise an eyebrow at Potter’s question to get him to blush. He was too easy. 

“Sure Potter, whatever you say,” Draco walked past him to open the door to the bedroom, it was just like any other dorm room, except with only two beds at either side of the room. Draco moved to the one closest to the window and sat down.  

“I want this one,” 

“Why?” Potter sat on the other bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Draco scowled at the question, embarrassed by his answer. 

“Doesn’t matter, I just want it.” Potter looked down and Draco could have sworn he seemed…upset? 

Silence. 

“I like being near windows. It helps me to sleep.” Draco didn't know why he said it, and Potter looked at him with such a kind expression, Draco regretted saying it. 

“The window, that’s why you want that bed?” Potter smiled at Draco, who was surprised to see genuine warmth in it. “Don’t you, you know, sleep in a dungeon under the great lake normally?” 

Draco sighed. This was why he didn't want to say anything. Because one thing spiralled into another. 

“I ‘spose I may as well mention it now, seeing as we’re sharing a room,” Potter had what could only be described at a puppy dog expression on his face, “I don’t really sleep. Not properly anyway, especially when I'm down in the dungeons. I like to be able to see outside to remind me…” Draco caught himself rambling and frowned, “Never mind, I just don't sleep well.” He finished abruptly. 

Potter was looking at him curiously and then just shrugged. 

“That’s fine Malfoy, I like being closer the door anyway so it’s a win/win,” Potter was smiling at him again and he wasn’t sure how to take it. He was certain Potter had never smiled at him before, a smirk was about as close as he had gotten. 

“Should I ask why you want to be closer to the door?” Draco said, attempting to keep the mood light. 

“Nah,” Potter replied, “best keep that for another day,” Draco just nodded. 

“How are we going to shower?” Potter’s eyes were on his in an instant. 

“Like you always do I'm sure, Malfoy,” Merlin, he’s blushing again. Red is going to become his permeant colour at this rate.

“I meant, genius, we can't be in separate rooms,” 

“Oh,”

“Yeah, oh,” Draco rolled his eyes and Potter just looked mildly embarrassed.

“Maybe it’s the distance we are from one another not specifically the same room?” Potter sounded hopeful and Draco had to admit, it sounded like a good idea.

“Worth a shot,” 

Both boys stood and walked to the bathroom, Draco walked through the open door first and Potter showed no sign of pain, good start. Potter moved back until he was standing by his bed and he still seemed completely fine.

“Feel like dying yet?” Draco asked. 

“Not quite,” Potter replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Huh,” Draco felt relief wash over him, it felt too good to be true, He began to close the door when Potter began to groan. Of course. 

“Potter?” Draco stuck his head out of the bathroom door. 

“I think you need to keep the door open,” 

“While I'm showering?” Draco stood stock still, no bloody way. Draco was by no means ashamed of his body, there wasn’t much to be ashamed of, but he didn't want to take a shower while Potter ,of all people, was standing in the next room, with the door open. “Potter, if this is some ploy to see me naked, it is really very poorly disguised,” 

Draco snickered at Potter as he began to splutter, Merlin he was a prude.

“I’m not trying to see you naked Malfoy, and you know it!” 

“That is hardly how this seems,” Draco smirked, “Nonetheless, I want to shower with the door closed,” Potter narrowed his eyes at Draco. 

“I didn't put this fucked up curse on us Malfoy, you’re going to have to shower with the door open, or not at all.” Potter lifted his chin slightly on the final word and Draco felt his irritation grow. Stupid git.

“And smell like you? No, thank you,” Draco paused a moment then scowled, “Fine, keep your back turned, Potter. You have to earn the privilege of seeing me naked.” 

Potter rolled his eyes as he turned his back. 

“Privilege or horror?” 

Draco turned on the hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the chapter! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, 
> 
> I will try and update again soon if I don't get too busy with exams. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wonders why no one is dead yet and accidently wakes Malfoy up.

Harry lay with his back to the bathroom door, the sound of the running water a constant reminder of how bizarre this situation was. If Harry had been asked a few hours ago how long he’d go without punching Malfoy in the face, he’d have said not even 10 minutes. But so far Malfoy had been, dare he say, bearable? 

Harry thought about their earlier conversation and the fact that Malfoy had told him he was gay like it was an obvious fact. Maybe it was, Harry knew he could be oblivious at times. He thought about how defensive Malfoy became almost immediately after he had told Harry which made Harry think that perhaps not everyone had been so open to Malfoy’s sexuality. 

Harry sighed and sat up, leaning his head against the headboard. What did a bonding spell even mean? The fact that it was commonly used in marriages was not something Harry wanted to know, especially when Malfoy was on the other end of the spell.

The sound of water stopped abruptly and Harry felt relieved, Malfoy took bloody ages in the shower and he needed to piss. It took the git another ten minutes to actually leave the bathroom, god knows why, and Harry went straight into the bathroom; trying to tell himself not to feel embarrassed about the open door. 

When Harry left the bathroom Malfoy was already changed and lying in bed, a book on his lap. 

“You’re already going to bed?” Harry didn't know why that surprised him, he felt extraordinarily tired himself, but it just seemed too easy. 

“I don’t know about you, Potter, but I am exhausted and I’m not feeling up to any homework tonight,” 

Harry scratched the back of his neck and wandered over to his bed, maybe it was going to be this easy. 

“Potter,” Harry looked over at Malfoy as he slipped into his sheets, Malfoy was looking steadily at the book on his lap, “I’d like to sleep with the curtain open, if that’s alright,” Without waiting for an answer, he closed his book and lay down in his bed. 

Harry didn't feel as though anything needed to be said, and with a quick flick of his wand, the room was in darkness, save for the sliver of white, ghostly light coming from the cool night.   
“Night, Malfoy,” 

“Goodnight, Potter,” 

***

Harry woke to the sun shining in his eyes and ,temporarily forgetting about his situation, stood up to walk to the bathroom, letting the door swing closed behind him. Big mistake. 

He was on the floor in an instant, screaming in agony, his vision blurred and there was a strong ringing in his ears. 

“Potter?” The pain began to recede and he blinked in an attempt to clear his vision, a very blurry, very pissed, blobby Malfoy was standing infant of him. 

“Morning, Malfoy,” 

“You forgot, didn't you?” Harry did his best to lift his chin but knew he looked sheepish. “Of bloody course, what a way to start the day,” The blurry blob receded and Harry manages to haul himself up, without any help. 

When he made his way out of the bathroom Malfoy was lying back down in bed, huddled under his covers. The day outside was clear, but the frost covering the grass outside their window indicated that it was a cool day and Harry was suddenly aware of how cold he was. Padding back to his bed, he cast a quick ‘Tempus’, which told him it was already eleven o’clock and the sudden rumbling of his stomach indicated that his body was well aware he had missed breakfast. 

“Hey, um, Malfoy?” There was some movement from under the covers and grumble seemed to be the only reply Harry was going to get. “Did you, maybe, wanna get some breakfast?” More movement, more grumbling, then a head poked out of the mess of covers. 

“Potter, if you want breakfast, go to the table in the main room. I am sure McGonogall has provided something.” 

Harry frowned, the main room was a fair way away from Malfoy’s bed, much further than the bathroom, and Harry wasn’t sure he’d reach the table. Nonetheless, he as a Gryffindor for a reason, so he began to make his way to the small room. 

The sound of the fire crackling could be heard as soon as Harry opened the door, and the smell of egg and bacon reached him instantly. However, Harry wasn't even half way to the table when the pounding in his head began.   “Malfoy,” 

“Wha?” 

“Malfoy!” Harry frowned at the lump that was still just visible behind him, “I’m hungry and it’s too far away. C’mon, have some breakfast.” 

The lump moved and then Malfoy appeared, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, scowling. 

“You are so lucky that I’m already hungry Potter, or else you’d be on the end of a nasty stinging hex.”

Harry sat at one end of the small table and Malfoy at the other; Harry was instantly struck with how domestic this felt, and then promptly felt sick. Malfoy said nothing as he nursed a cup of tea and piled food onto his plate and Harry did the same, pleased with the spread McGonagall had provided .

“Boys, how did you sleep?” Harry turned to see a small pixie in a pink dress standing in what seemed to be a picture of the forbidden forest. 

“Well, thank you,” Malfoy answered cordially, much to Harry, and it seemed, the pixie’s surprise. 

“Brilliant, Minerva has asked me to remind you that you must visit the hospital wing as soon as you can,” She smiled at both the boys and added, “enjoy your breakfast,” flying away without waiting for a reply. 

“That was very polite of you,” Harry said, attempting to start a conversation. 

“I was raised right, Potter,” Malfoy didn't look up from his eggs, “I was taught manners,”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever seen them,” Harry smirked at the glare Malfoy shot his way. 

“I reserve them for people worth my time,” 

“Ah, another Malfoy privilege then?” Malfoy seemed to genuinely smile in response to that comment and Harry was struck by how natural it was. Most of Malfoy’s movements seemed, to say the least, rehearsed, but not his smile. 

“Did you want to head over to the hospital wing?” Malfoy asked as he cleared the last of his plate. 

“I was going to shower first,” Harry still felt sweaty and gross from the last few days and wanted to wash the sick feeling off him. “Though you better keep your back turned.” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked.

“I told you Potter, not my type,” He then stood and made his way to the bedroom, forcing Harry to follow after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update was kind of quick after the last one, 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the conversation between Draco and Harry. 
> 
> This chapter was one on one so finally, some Drarry happening :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	9. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets bored, there is a brief meeting with Lucius and the headmistress and Draco decides to piss Harry off.

Madam Pomfrey spent an hour waving her wand in both boys faces, asking irritating questions and muttering to herself and honestly Draco was bored. She had bustled over to her office door when Draco turned to Potter. 

 

“What’s the point of all this again?” 

 

“To see if we’ve gotten worse or better or what the spell does,” 

 

“Well, I’m bored,” Draco rolled his shoulders back. 

 

“Sorry this isn’t entraining enough for you,” But Draco could hear the amusement in Potter’s voice, so he didn't bother to reply. 

 

Another twenty minutes and Draco was fed up, he started to fiddle with his wand, shooting little fireworks out of the end with a spell Pansy had taught him. 

 

“How’d you learn that?” Potter was leaning forward and watching Draco’s movements carefully.

 

“Pansy taught me,” Draco sent a few green fireworks shooting out of the end of his wand, “Potter, I’m still bored.” 

 

“Malfoy, I am not your babysitter,” 

 

Draco turned to look at Potter and smiled, 

 

“That is true Potter, but you are my canvas,” 

 

Potters eyes widened and he leant back slightly, Draco smirked. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Draco looked down at the clear skin along Potter’s tanned neck and began to visualise exactly what he wanted before muttering, " _atramento,"._

 

Potter gasped and his hands flew to his neck. 

 

“What the hell is that,” Draco merely smirked, “It feels sticky and prickly,” He continued to rub along his neck, frowning at Draco. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office and told them she’d only be another moment, Draco didn't mind anymore, things were getting interesting. 

 

“Move you hand, Potter,” 

 

Doing as he was told, Potter moved his hand and revealed Draco’s handiwork; a long, green snake along the side of his neck. 

 

“I think it’s an improvement, personally,” Potter almost fell off the bed trying to get to the mirror beside the bed. 

 

“It is a bloody, giant snake, Malfoy!” 

 

“Observant,” 

 

“This thing better not be permeant,” Draco smirked and pouted. 

 

“Why? Don’t you like it? I think it removes some of your, how do I put it, goodie-two-shoes look,” 

 

Potter narrowed his eyes and Draco thought he looked dangerous in that moment. Draco also thought he almost looked hot, but the reminded himself this was Harry Potter, and there was no way he would _ever_  be considered hot. It must be the tattoo. 

 

“Malfoy,” 

 

“It fades after five minutes,” Relief flooded Potter’s features and Draco rolled his eyes at the melodramatics, “I still think it’s an improvement.” 

 

“Of course you would be into tattoos wouldn't you,” Potter sounded almost put off by the idea and Malfoy smirked, but before he could say anything to make Potter blush, Pomfrey was back with a new spell to try. 

 

Another twenty minutes later, and Draco and Potter were being taken to the Headmistress’ office, to get their new class schedules. However, when the door was opened, Draco saw his father sitting at the McGonogall’s desk, beside him was Molly Weasely, both turned as the boys entered and Draco felt sick. 

 

“Father,” 

 

“Draco,” 

“Harry, dear!” Mrs Weasley stood and moved to embrace Potter, who pulled back and hurt flicked across her face, which was quickly replaced with understanding, “Of course, I’m sorry I forgot.” Potter nodded and smiled at her warmly. 

 

“Boys, please, sit,” the headmistress waved her hand at the sofa to her right, “I have been explaining to your parents,” Draco looked at Potter curiously at the term ‘parent’ but he didn't even flinch, “that we have been in contact with the ministry and that we are doing all we can to find the caster of the spell,” She paused, looking grim, “As the spell was miscast, it is only the original spell caster who can remove this bond from the two of you,”

 

Draco felt dread in the pit of his stomach. If they couldn't find this caster, he was stuck with Potter for god knows how long.

 

“We believe that the spell was cast by someone either in the school or with access to the school; despite the poor casting of the spell, it takes very powerful magic to even reach this level so it is assumed that it was an adult.” 

 

"What is the point of this curse?" Potter said, clearly angry, "What's the point of pissing the two of us off?" 

 

 

McGonogall was silent for a moment and Draco sensed danger. 

 

“We believe the intention was, originally, to curse you and have Draco leave you. Therefore, you would die and Draco would have been none the wiser.” 

 

Draco blinked twice, trying to take in what he was hearing. 

 

“We believe that, originally, Draco was supposed to feel no side effects, not even your stomach ache,” She paused and looked to Lucius and Molly, “We will not let Draco leave Harry’s side, I ensure you, your children are safe,” 

 

“My son was not safe when this happened,” Lucius stood as he spoke, “I will be in contact with my own, _personal_ , sources to try and get rid of this ridiculous curse.” 

 

He turned without acknowledging Draco and left the room. Draco Potter's eyes on his face, and he wished Potter would just stop. He hated people feeling sorry for him, he hated people seeing what his father was really like. 

 

Molly stood and hugged the headmistress, to Draco’s surprise, and then bid both Potter and Draco farewell and told the both of them if they needed anything to firecall her. Draco was stuck by her kindness and nodded twice in response. Soon after she left, McGonogall dismissed both boys with their new timetables. 

 

“So, class tomorrow,” Potter broke the silence that had fallen since they left the headmistress’ office.

 

“Do you think this is going to work?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, we are going to have to be together all day, nobody can touch either of us, I just think it’s kind of a recipe for disaster” Draco was surprised they hadn't killed each other already. 

 

“We haven’t killed each other yet,” Potter frowned, “Trying to keep people from touching us at all might be hard.” 

 

Draco sighed, muttering “Moonrise” at their portrait. 

 

“I guess we don't have much of an option, I’m not letting you copy my potions work you know,” Potter frowned at him. 

 

“I never asked you to,” 

 

“I see you copying Grangers,”

 

Potter looked sheepish. 

 

“I’ve never been good at potions, even when I try,” Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re going to have to keep up with me,” He flopped onto the couch in front of the fire letting his eyes close, "We'll have to  be partners," Draco said, yawning.

 

“Are you really going to sleep?” 

 

Draco cracked an eye open at looked at Potter.  


“Someone woke me up this morning,” 

 

“It was already eleven o’clock,” Potter sat on the sofa opposite him, “You survived,” 

 

“Just,” Draco replied, not bothering to open his eyes. 

 

“Drama queen,” 

 

Draco ignored him and sunk further into the cushions, letting the warmth cover his face. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and was ready to welcome sleep.

 

“Erm, Malfoy?”

 

For the love of Merlin; “What, Potter?” When he got no reply, Malfoy cracked open one eyelid. Potter was eyeing him cautiously, as though Draco might maul him. “Potter,” 

 

“Did you, um, wanna play wizard's chess?” Draco thought he must be dreaming because surely Potter could see he was trying to fall asleep and was not waking him up for this shit.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’m just kind of bored,” Potter was watching Draco cautiously, Draco narrowed his eyes, “Never mind,”

 

Draco sighed and closed his eyes again. 

 

“Malfoy,” 

 

“Potter, I swear to Merlin I will hex you,” 

 

“Um, what about exploding snap?” 

 

Draco’s eyes snapped open and then he narrowed them dangerously at Potter, who looked down at his knees. Draco waited a moment before deciding it was safe to close his eyes. 

 

“Um, Malfoy,” 

 

“I might actually kill you, Potter,”

“I really need to go to the bathroom,” Draco briefly imagined bashing Potter’s head into a wall, which calmed him immensely. 

 

“You’ll just have to wait,” 

 

“Malfoy, C’mon, quit being a dick,”

 

“Well now Potter, that’s no way to get what you want,” 

 

“Malfoy! For fuck's sake,” Potter sounded quite angry and Draco was trying to hold back a smirk, however, his glee was short lived as he felt his body go rigid. 

 

“Potter!” Draco’s eyes flew open and Potter was standing in front of him smiling. “A body bind hex? Are you in second year?” 

 

Potter shrugged. 

 

“If it works, it works,” 

 

“Who does this help?” 

 

“I’ll let you out if you walk to the bathroom,” Potter crossed his arms and Draco merely scowled. 

 

“I don’t care, I can sleep like this,” Draco closed his eyes and was surprised to find, despite his anger, he was beginning to fall asleep. 

 

“Malfoy,” Silence, “Malfoy,” Bloody hell, “Malfoy,” 

 

“Fucking Hell Potter, you’re going to regret this,” Draco did his best to stare Potter down, which was difficult considering the body binding hex. 

 

“I swear I’ll stop talking if you walk to the bloody bathrooms,” Potter crossed his arms again and Draco sighed. He’d get his own back later. 

 

“Fine.” Potter looked surprised, but let Draco out of the hex and began walking towards the bathroom. Draco stood and brushed down his robes. He notices Potter still had his wand gripped tightly in his hand. 

 

“Relax, Potter,” Draco said as he walked past him, “Revenge is a dish best served cold,” 

 

Draco didn't need to turn around to know Potter was still gripping his wand, and almost certainly regretting his life choices. Draco lay down in his bed and Potter walked into the bathroom, whilst he was in there Draco began to wonder how exactly he could get Potter back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments I love you all xx
> 
> The next chapter will be up really soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought


	10. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new look, much to his annoyance and Draco finds it hilarious.

“Potter,” 

“ _Potter_ ,”   
  
“Bloody hell, we’re going to be late Potter wake _up.”_

 

Harry sat up at the sound of Malfoy shouting at him, he was rushing around the room throwing things into his bag and throwing on his robes. Harry sat bolt upright, he had completely forgotten that he and Malfoy were going back to class today. It took him around 10 minutes to be dressed and ready, with a quick breath freshener charm he was ready to go. 

 

“Malfoy, how the hell am I ready before you, let’s go. Bloody hell you take your sweet time!” 

 

Malfoy sauntered out of their room, looking like he had been awake for hours. His robes somehow appeared freshly pressed and his hair looked perfectly done. He had certainly appeared to calm down very quickly from the shouting mess he was a few minutes ago. 

 

“I’m sorry, Potter, I didn't realise it was an option to leave looking like… _That_ ,” Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. 

 

“Fucking Prick, We’re going to miss breakfast,” Malfoy smirked and walked past Harry, who was still unsure why he seemed so calm. 

 

On the walk towards the great hall neither Harry nor Malfoy said anything and only when they reached the doors, did Harry realise their problem, “Where are we going to sit?” Malfoy paused, clearly not having thought about that either.

 

“Slytherin, of course,” 

 

“I don’t want to sit with them,” Harry screwed up his face at the mere thought of the Slytherin table.

 

“I’ve not seen Pansy in days, I went to the hospital wing because of a stomach ache and she’s heard nothing from me since,” Malfoy turned to look at Harry, “I owe her an explanation, and I've had to deal with your little posse since this curse was put on _you,_ ” 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, but his rumbling stomach reminded him breakfast was almost over. Bloody hell. 

 

“Fine. But it’s Gryffindor for dinner,” Malfoy screwed up his face but nodded once, so Harry pushed open the doors to the great hall and they walked in. 

 

As they walked towards the Slytherin table, Harry had the distinct impression that everyone was looking at him, people seemed to be whispering as he walked past their tables and he wasn't sure why. 

 

“Malfoy,” He turned to look at him, “Why is everyone staring?” 

 

“Gossip at this school spreads like wildfire, I’m sure that’s all it is,” But Harry was sure he saw Malfoy smirking and Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy’s back.

 

After what felt like forever, they finally reached Parkinson on the Slytherin table, who gave Harry an extremely odd look before jumping up to hug Malfoy; Malfoy pulled back before she was able to touch him and he shook his head. 

 

“We can’t be touched,” He explained to her hurt expression. 

 

“Oh,” She sat back down and looked between the two, “So, the rumours are true? You two are bound?” Malfoy nodded grumpily and started piling food onto his plate, “And Potter,” Harry was surprised Parkinson was even acknowledging him, “ I see you’re trying something new?” Harry had no idea what she was talking about and didn't like the way Malfoy was sniggering at his plate.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

She looked between the two boys and leant back slightly. 

 

“It’s a wonder you haven’t killed each other yet.”

 

Harry had no idea was Parkinson was going on about and looked over at the Gryffindor table where he saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione all staring at him. He was sure they’d understand that he had to sit over here because Malfoy would be a prick otherwise, and managed a small shrug in their direction. Ron started gesturing to his hair, which Harry thought was odd. To him, Ron’s hair looked normal. He offered Ron a thumbs up, assuming he was trying to show Harry something, although he thought Ron's hair looked the same. At the thumbs up, Ron looked even more shocked and Hermione hit him on the arm, prompting him to smile and give a thumbs up back. Harry was bloody confused. 

 

“Malfoy” 

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Do you notice anything different about Ron?” Malfoy looked at Harry curiously and then started to pour himself tea. 

 

“I don’t really notice Weasley in general, Potter. Why?” 

 

“He keeps gesturing at his hair, but it looks the same to me,” At that, Malfoy lost it, completely lost it. He doubled over laughing and when Harry looked to Parkinson for an explanation he saw her trying to hide her laughter behind a piece of toast. 

 

“What the hell is so funny?” Harry said, staring at Malfoy. He had never seen him laugh this hard and judging by most of the Slytherin’s curious looks, not many others had seen it either. He was close to whacking Malfoy over the side of the head.

 

“You put a body binding hex on me,” Malfoy said, wiping tears from his eyes, “So you deserved it,” 

 

Harry’s hands flew to his hair, it felt normal and as wild as ever, so what the hell had Malfoy done to it? 

 

“Malfoy, bathrooms. _Now_.” Malfoy was laughing too hard to argue and he followed Harry who stormed out of the room. 

 

*** 

 

“My hair is pink,” Harry stared at himself in the mirror, “my hair is fucking pink,” He turned to look at Malfoy who, despite holding his wand in anticipation, was laughing so hard he could barely stand. “I think I might kill you, I think I might actually kill you,” 

 

“I think it suits you, Potter,” Malfoy said between bursts of laughter, “A sort of, punk rock edge you’ve been missing.”

 

Harry just stared at him as though he’d lost his mind. 

 

“Change it back, Malfoy.” Harry tried to sound as dangerous as he could, but Malfoy just kept laughing.

 

“I think I’d like to see you wear it for the day.” 

 

“Is this all because of the stupid body binding hex?” Malfoy started to laugh again and Harry threw his hands up in irritation, reaching for his wand, he began to think of all the things he could do to Malfoy.

 

“Also, you irritate me,” He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, “and I wanted to see if you could pull off a punk rock vibe."

 

Harry just blinked at him. He wanted to kill him. To hex him and jinx him and curse him. Bloody hell.

 

“I would say you can, to be honest with you, Potter I prefer it to your usual look,” Harry scowled at him and Malfoy started to laugh again. 

 

“Malfoy, I swear to god, I am so close to punching right in your snarky little mouth,” Malfoy was still laughing like Harry had said nothing at all. 

 

“Come on, I bet the Weaselette loves it, she’ll be falling at your feet or at least falling to her knees,” Harry felt himself go red and Malfoy laughed even harder, “You’re too easy sometimes, pink matches your complexion, I could have been cruel and given you green, which would clash with your eyes, you are quite lucky I’m so thoughtful.” Harry just stared at him in shock, unsure of what the fuck was going on. At him opening and closing his mouth, Malfoy doubled over again.

  
Harry was about to lift his wand, not even sure of what to threaten, when Malfoy started to walk out the door.

 

“Come on Potter,” Malfoy said as he held open the bathroom door as Harry just stared at him, “You don’t want to be late for charms.” 

 

Harry ran at Malfoy who closed the door. Harry screamed and fell to his knees, fucking hell it hurt. The pain began to recede when Malfoy opened the door, looking almost guilty. Harry fired the only, pathetic, curse he could think of. 

 

Stinging Hex. 

 

***

 

Harry spent the entire day with people staring at him. His pink hair caught everybody's eyes, and he couldn't explain to them that it was Malfoy’s fault. The only thing that almost made it better was Malfoy rubbing his arm, where Harry’s stinging hex had hit.

 

“Malfoy, change it back,” Harry thought he must have said that at least twenty times today.

 

“Fine,” 

 

“Really?” Harry was shocked that Malfoy actually agreed. 

 

“Nope,” 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” 

 

“Potter, I didn't know you had such a mouth on you,” Harry was sick of being beside Malfoy. Double charms that morning had been a nightmare as it was a Slytherin/Hufflepuff class so he had none of his friends and he had to be paired with Malfoy. Potions' was their next class and the idea of being paired with Malfoy made Harry feel physically ill. 

 

“Malfoy,” 

 

“Stop whining Potter,” Harry felt annoyed and self-conscious and wanted punch Malfoy across the jaw. They hadn't laid a hand on one another yet and Harry didn't want to be the first to break, but another stinging hex was looking appealing. 

 

Walking into potions Harry was relieved to see Ron and Hermione, who were still staring at him funny. 

 

“New fashion statement, mate?” Harry admired Ron for attempting to sound encouraging. 

 

“Malfoy did it to piss me off,” Harry said with a scowl. 

 

“No, no, Potter, you’ve got it all wrong. I didn't do it to piss you off, I did it because I think you look hot, ” Harry’s eyes widened to the point of falling out of his head and Ron started to splutter, which just made Malfoy begin to laugh all over again. 

 

“Gryffindor’s, I swear you’re all prudes,” Malfoy sauntered over to his desk and Harry reluctantly sat beside him, thinking about what a stupid prick he was.

 

They were brewing a healing potion which Malfoy said was easy and Harry, so far, had managed to stay completely out of his way. 

 

“So, what is it with you and the pink hair,” Harry asked at he spun an empty bottle across the desk. 

 

Malfoy didn’t look up to reply; “I don’t like goody-two-shoes and the pink hair takes away from your otherwise beacon of goodness,” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to spin the little bottle. 

 

“Is that the same with the tattoo thing?” Malfoy paused for a moment. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“The snake on my neck, you said that was an improvement too,” 

 

“I suppose it is, yes,” 

 

Harry sighed, “Why are you doing it to me?”

 

“Because you're fun and easy to piss off,” 

 

“Wow that’s mature,” 

 

“Like you’re any better, stinging hexes and body binding jinx. What are you? Twelve?”

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and kept flicking the little bottle around the table. 

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

“What do you think,” Malfoy replied as he continued to stir the potion, “Just write down the instructions on the board so it looks like you helped,” 

 

Harry did as he was told, scribbling down everything on the blackboard, though little of it made sense. 

 

Malfoy sat back; “Finished.”

 

“No way you're finished, everyone else is only half way through,” 

 

“Well not everyone else is partnered with me, are they?” Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, a movement he noticed Malfoy following with his eyes. 

 

“Why are you so against normal looking people?” Harry asked, mostly because he was bored, and because despite himself, he was a little curious. 

 

“Why are you interested?” Malfoy asked with a smirk, 

 

“I’m not, I’m just trying to make conversation.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll answer your question if you tell me what you find to interesting about the Weaselette.” 

 

Harry frowned, that was a risky bargain. He wasn’t even sure what he would say. 

 

“Fine.” He only said it because he was bored, stupid idea.

 

“I don’t think the, how you put it, ‘normal’ look is all that appealing. I like a bit of edge, mostly because it looks sexy.” Harry blushed, and he wasn't even sure why. “Jesus, Potter, your face almost has a permeant blush at this point.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever,”

 

“Your turn,” 

 

“She’s, um, nice. She cares about me. Um,” 

 

“Oh that’s hot,” Malfoy smirked. 

 

“There is more to relationships than that Malfoy,” 

 

“Oh I’m sure there is, Potter,” 

 

“Why do you care what I see in Ginny?” 

 

“Why do you care what I find attractive?” 

 

Harry glared at Malfoy who was glaring at him. He wasn't sure why he was going red, but he could feel the heat radiating off his face. 

 

“Boys,” Both Harry and Malfoy turned to see their Professor, who insisted on being called ‘Alan’ standing in front of them. 

 

“Yes, sir?” Malfoy said, sitting up slightly straighter. 

 

“Have you finished your potion?” 

 

“We have, Sir.” 

 

“Wonderful, you may pack up and leave once you are done. Please put a sample of your potion on my desk.” 

 

They did as they were told, and Harry left the potions room with Malfoy ahead of everyone else. 

 

“Lunch?” Malfoy asked, and Harry sighed, he wanted to eat with his friends. 

 

“Fine, but we sit on the Gryffindor table,” 

 

“You get dinner!” 

  
  
“You had breakfast!”

 

Harry glared, he was not giving in to this. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and Harry was pretty sure this was going to be a loose/loose scenario. 

 

“Fine, how about we eat outside,” Harry was surprised by Malfoy’s suggestion but it seems like a pretty nice day and he hated everyone staring at him, so he nodded. “We’ll grab some food from the hall and then eat in the sun somewhere, that way neither of us get was we want,” He ended his sentence with a sarcastic smile, then made his way to the great hall. 

 

“Hey, Malfoy?”   


  
“What, Potter?”

 

“Will change my hair back already?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

Fucking prick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that was that haha. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> This chapter was a little longer and then next one may be up a little later than others because I'm really busy with school! (sorry!!) 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed, thanks for all the kudos and reads :) It means so much 
> 
> xx


	11. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they won't kill each other?

Draco had, originally, suggested sitting outside to annoy Potter, but of course, it seemed like the kind of thing he would enjoy. 

 

They sat outside in the courtyard. It was a cool day but not cold enough for this to be particularly stupid to sit outside. 

 

Neither of them had really said anything yet. Draco was very surprised the worst he had gotten from Potter so far was a stinging hex, he expected much worse. 

 

“Potter?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think we’ll be able to find the original caster of this curse?” Draco had been thinking about it for a while and it honestly troubled him a fair bit. 

 

“I don’t know.” Potter sighed and picked up and apple, “What happens if we don’t?” 

 

“Well, these sorts of curses usually lessen over time when cast properly, I’m not sure in this case,” Draco thought about it, never touching someone, never being away from Potter. He knew they hadn’t hurt each other, but it seemed inevitable to him. They were opposites and something about him just got under Draco’s skin; he just hoped that they find the caster of this curse.

 

There was a shuffling of feet and Draco looked up to see Potter smiling at someone over his shoulder. Draco turned around and saw the Weaselette. 

 

“Urg,” 

 

“Come on Malfoy play nice,” Potter said, frowning. 

 

“Sorry my bad,” Draco turned back to Potter’s approaching girlfriend, “Ginevra, how lovely it is to see you, you look beautiful, as always.” Then turned back to Potter and made a gagging motion, Potter narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I thought I’d come and see how you were coping,” She said, completely ignoring Draco’s comment.

 

“Now whose rude,” Draco said under his breath.

 

“Thanks, Gin, I’m okay,” 

 

She reached out and touched Potter’s cheek, only briefly, but fuck did it hurt. Potter pulled away instantly and hissed, his hand flying to his face. Draco glared at the stupid girl.

 

“Fucking hell, you know not to touch him,” She ducked her head, which only annoyed Draco further, “Are you really that thick? Or you just really couldn't resist touching him? Bloody hell, it _hurts_!” 

 

“Malfoy,” Potter glared at him, “Sorry, Gin, but it does really hurt, I can’t…just please don’t.” 

 

“Harry, how long is this curse going to last?” She said, desperation clear in her voice.

 

“We don’t know,” He replied softly, Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

“Why aren't you eating in the great hall?”

 

“Malfoy’s a prick,” Draco scowled and glared at him. 

 

“Your boyfriend was self-conscious about his hair,”

 

“I was not!”   
  
“Sure,”

 

“You’re a pain, Malfoy,”

 

“I quite like the hair, Harry,” The Weaslette said and Draco began to laugh at the shocked expression on Potter’s face, “Shut up, Malfoy,” Draco narrowed his eyes at the Weasel and Potter just sighed. 

 

“Malfoy did it to piss me off,” 

 

“I think we’ve established that was only part of why I did it,” Potter glared at him and turned back to his girlfriend.

 

“Just ignore him,”  
  
She looked at Malfoy a moment, as if she wanted to ask what he meant, but instead turned back to Potter, “Always do,”

 

Draco scowled and was relieved when Ginny said she needed to get back to her friends. The two fell back into silence and Draco was happy with that. It wasn't really uncomfortable or awkward and it was easy enough not to talk. 

 

“What happens if we touch?” Potter said, breaking the silence with a question Draco didn't know the answer to. 

 

“I assume nothing?” Draco paused, he knew some curses made touching feel like nothing, or feel like complete bliss. He really didn't want to consider the latter. 

 

“Huh, that makes sense I suppose,” 

 

Draco wanted to ask why Potter was thinking about it but decided to let it slide, this time, instead continued to think about what he had read about these bonds. He knew that people were meant to be forced together and that it was part of arranged marriages, usually. He wondered why, if someone wanted to hurt Potter, they would use this method. It seemed bizarre to him. 

 

“Potter?”

 

“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you remember at the beginning of the year, we had formed a sort of truce.” He looked at Draco curiosity but nodded, “Why did you send that curse my way in Dark Arts,” Potter looked away from Draco and down at his lap, “Because I know you did it on purpose and, honestly, I don't understand why you gave two shits what I was doing with my life,”

 

“I don’t know, Malfoy,” He scratched the back of his head, looking up to meet Draco’s eyes, “I was sick of being bored and good all the time. I liked pissing you off just to have something to do,”

 

“Aha!” Potter looked extremely surprised when Draco threw his arms into the air and then pointed in his face, “Pansy told me I was crazy,”

 

“She might have been right,” He replied, leaning back slightly.

 

“So you were just bored and wanted someone to piss off?”

 

“Um, Yeah,” He looked sort of sheepish, and Draco threw his hands back up and laughed. 

 

“Wait till I tell Pansy,” 

 

“Ron and Hermione used to get mad at me,” 

 

Draco frowned, “Why?” 

 

“Said I was being a dick,”

 

“I concur,” 

 

Potter smiled and Draco laughed, then they fell back into an easy silence.

 

“You know, I reckon we might not kill each other,” Potter said, as he started to pack up the lunch things. 

 

“It’s only been three days, give it time,” Draco replied, smirking, Potter merely rolled his eyes. 

 

“Ready to go back to class?” 

 

“Yeah,”

 

***

 

Transfiguration was their final class of the day and it was a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class. Draco thought he might die, sure the Ravenclaws were okay but it didn't make up for all the Gryffindors in the fucking class. 

 

They were working on transforming an armchair into a wooden table when both Draco and Potter fell to the floor. Draco thought someone had put acid around the back of his neck. The pain quickly receded and Draco turned trying to find Potter, who was also kneeling on the floor. He spotted a very sheepish looking Dean Thomas standing over Harry, apologising. 

 

“Fucking Gryffindors,” Draco stood and walked over to Potter who was leaning on his knees, “You can’t touch him, it hurts both of us,” Draco said, noting that both he and Potter were shaking slightly. 

 

“I’m, I’m fine Malfoy,” 

“Well, I’m not, it fucking hurt!”

 

“Sorry, Harry, and er, Malfoy,” Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, who chose that moment to retreat.

 

Draco noticed that Potter was still shaking and he knelt down beside him. 

 

“Should we go to the hospital wing?” He asked in a low mutter, “I feel a little shaky too,” 

 

“I’m fine, Malfoy,” 

 

Potter pushed himself to his feet and looked around the classroom defiantly. Everyone turned back to their spell work. Granger and Weasley were standing by Potter, watching him with concerned eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Draco muttered, “I’m completely fine,” Potter turned around and looked slightly guilty, but before he could say anything, the teacher dismissed them and the class began to leave. 

 

***

Dinner was in an hour and Draco had decided he wanted to go back to his room with Potter in tow. Potter had agreed reasonably willingly, telling Draco he was tired anyway. They had got back to their rooms and Potter had gone to lie on the couch, closing his eyes. Draco moved to the little table and poured all his books onto the table, grabbing his potion’s notes and began to write his essay out. 

 

“Hey, um, Malfoy?” 

 

“Yes, Potter?”

 

“Could you, maybe, help me with potions?” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I thought I told you I wasn't going to be your Granger?”

 

“I know, but you’re really good and I don't understand it,”

 

“Maybe if you actually tried-“ 

 

“No, I really don’t understand, Malfoy. Please?” 

 

Draco looked over to Potter, who was leaning over the side of the sofa, giving him the soppiest expression he had ever seen. Bloody hell, he looked stupid with the pink hair and the puppy eyes. 

 

“Fine, come here and I’ll see if I can get this into your head,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, Potter jumped up immediately and grabbed his potions work. 

 

Draco began to explain the process of brewing and the reason that each element needed to be contained within the potion to get the desired effect.Potter listened intently and nodded at all the right points.

“So you understand the basic property’s of the potion?” 

 

“Yeah, when you put it like that,” 

 

“I’m just saying it exactly how it is,” 

 

Potter furrowed his eyebrows and Draco couldn't help thinking that the confused puppy look didn't suit him. 

 

“Try and finish the questions that are set, see how you go on those,” Draco said, pushing Potter’s parchment towards him, prompting him to grab it from Draco’s hands. 

 

“These are going to take me all night, Malfoy, dinner is in half an hour,” 

  
Draco looked down at his own questions, he was pretty sure he could finish in the next half hour and wanted to work until dinner.

 

“Just try, for god sakes Potter, the questions aren’t that hard,”

 

Potter looked down at his work and picked up a quill. Hopefully, Draco could actually finish this, since Potter had managed to take up half an hour of his time. He managed to concentrate on the work in front of him, scratching out the answers easily. 

 

“Malfoy?” 

 

“Just work, Potter” 

 

“Fine,” 

 

Draco resisted rolling his eyes and moved down to his final question, scratching out the final answer before casting a quick _tempus_ which told him it was time for dinner. He looked over at Potter, whose head was bowed over his parchment, brow furrowed and hand curled into a fist on the table next to him. He looked like he really was trying, but Draco could see he was only halfway through the questions. 

 

“Potter?” 

“Yeah?”  


“Do you want to go to dinner?”  


He looked up at Draco then back to his work, and with a sigh, nodded. 

 

“I was never going to finish anyway,”

 

Draco felt a pang of sympathy for Potter, who honestly looked a little disheartened. 

 

“Look, Potter, after dinner I can help you with some of the questions,” Potter looked up at him, clearly confused by Draco’s change of heart, “Teaching people is meant to reinforce you learning or something, I may as well _try_ and help you,” Draco added, as he began to pack up his work quickly; when Potter didn't reply, he looked over at him. 

 

“Thanks, Malfoy,” He said and Draco paused for a second, surprised at the sincerity of Potter’s words.

 

“I said I’d try and help, I don’t know how far gone you are,” He replied, which only caused Potter to roll his eyes. “Come on, we’re going to be late for dinner,” 

 

They both stood up and went to leave the room. 

 

“Hey Malfoy,” 

 

“What, Potter,” 

 

“Can you change my hair back now?” 

 

“Maybe after dinner,” 

 

Draco smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was another chapter :) 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys are enjoying the story and I'll keep updating regularly. 
> 
> xx 
> 
> Let me know what you thought


	12. Handprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out touching one another has an effect on both the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short and is from Harry's POV. 
> 
> It is short because I decided to split this chapter and the next one, although I will upload them at the same time. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy <3 xx

Harry felt nervous going to dinner. He didn't know how Malfoy would act and to be honest, he was pretty sure he’d wouldn't be kind. Lately, he and Malfoy had been, sort of, getting along. They had formed some kind of tentative _friendship;_ although Malfoy was still snappy and rude most of the time he wasn’t awful and, even though it had been at Harry’s expense, it had been, well, _nice_ to see Malfoy laugh. Harry was sure he’d never seen Malfoy laugh like that before like he was genuinely happy. It almost made the pink hair worth it…almost. 

 

And he had even offered to help Harry with his potions work, albeit inferring he was stupid at the same time. He had thought at this point he and Malfoy would have punched each other…hard. 

 

“Potter,” Malfoy’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Do we have to sit at the Gryffindor table?” 

 

“What do you think, Malfoy,” 

 

He rolled his eyes and walked into the great hall, similar to breakfast that morning everyone turned to look at Harry; he had to admit, it didn't bother him so much this time. The sound of Malfoy laughing by his side made him smile and when they reached the Gryffindor table Ron looked at him like he had lost his head. Malfoy had composed himself and was now no longer showing any signs of emotion. Ron and Hermione were sitting near the end of the table, and Harry and Draco took the two last seats, opposite one another. 

 

“Harry, mate, it’s nice to see you again,” 

 

“Harry!” Hermione leaned over the table and started heaping his plate with food, “You’ve been sick and you barely ate any breakfast,” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, he had missed being with his friends.   
  
Malfoy was looking down at his plate, he hadn’t put any food on the plate and was looking incredibly uncomfortable, Harry pushed a plate of roast potatoes towards him and smiled at Malfoy when he looked up, clearly confused by the gesture. Nonetheless he picked up a spoonful of potatoes and then added some veggies and began to eat. Harry forgot to stop watching him.

 

“Harry,” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You okay there?” Both Ron and Hermione were giving him strange looks and Harry began to blush. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just, you know, tired,” 

 

Both his friends nodded their heads sympathetically, and then they began talking about their plans for the end of the year; they had started to plan a trip somewhere, just the three of them, for the end of the year. 

 

However, much to Harry’s chagrin, Hermione quickly changed the conversation to the bond. 

 

“Harry, how far can you and Malfoy be apart?” Hermione asked, which caused Malfoy to look up from his plate.

 

“Um, a few meters? It starts to feel funny if he’s too far and then hurts like hell if he’s really far away,”

 

“And you still can’t be touched by anyone?” 

 

“I think the incident in Defence was enough to prove that,” Harry replied, which prompted Malfoy to scowl and nod his head. 

 

Hermione turned to Malfoy now, which caused him to look quite frightened, much to Harry’s amusement. 

 

“But you don't feel the physical pain when you two are apart?” 

 

“No, Granger, I don’t,” Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“What about when someone touches you?” 

 

“It feels like a white hot iron being pressed against my skin,” He stated matter of factly. 

 

“Interesting,” Hermione said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. 

 

“I’m glad my misfortunes are amusing to you, Granger, perhaps you can write a thesis on people bonding unwillingly together,” 

 

“Malfoy,” Harry hissed, “Come on,” 

 

Malfoy merely glared at Harry and raised his chin slightly. 

 

“Don’t know how you’re putting up with him,” Ron muttered. 

 

“I could ask Harry the same of you, Weasley,” Malfoy narrowed his eyes, “I suppose you _are_ about as annoying as each other,” 

 

Ron stood up, leaning across the table, Hermione sighed. 

 

“Ronald, sit down,” 

 

“Malfoy, you are a complete an utter prick,” 

 

“Weasley, you are a thick headed, grossly incompetent, useless-“

 

And then Ron was reaching over the table, and Harry acting instinctively grabbed Malfoy from across the table and pulled him out of the way. 

 

The reaction was instant, Harry had grabbed Malfoy’s shirt, and Malfoy’s hand had flown up to cover Harry’s own. When the skin made contact, a feeling like nothing Harry had felt before originated from the place that their skin made contact. It felt like burning, like a white hot burning, but not painful, _blissful._ In shock, Harry pulled away, rubbing his hand where Malfoy’s had been, he looked at Malfoy to see if he had felt it, and saw Malfoy _gawping_ at his hand. Harry looked down and saw a handprint where Malfoy’s hand had been. It was green and blue and already beginning to fade. Harry stared at it until it was only his normal skin left, and the print was gone. Harry stared at Malfoy, who was watching him intently, he looked like he was waiting for something, although Harry didn't know what. 

 

“Boys,” Harry looked up and saw McGonagall standing with her arms folded across her chest, “Come with me; Ronald Weasley that includes you,” 

 

All three boys followed McGonagall who walked out of the great hall and into a nearby classroom. Harry still wasn’t thinking straight, his mind was consumed; by thoughts of Malfoy, thoughts of his skin on Harry’s own, of the intense connection he felt.

 

“You are our 8th years, I expect better from you,” The headmistress began, looking at Ron in particular, “This is ridiculous, especially from a prefect no less,” Ron dropped his head and muttered and apology. 

 

“You may go back to dinner, Ronald,” Ron left with a quick sidewards glance at Harry, who barely registered it.

 

“If the two of you cannot be civil among others-“ Both Harry and Malfoy let out an indignant noise at that, “Then you can stay in your quarters, otherwise I would learn to behave, Madam Pomfrey would like to see you now anyway, I will send some more food to your rooms later,” with that she left, walking straight back into the great hall. 

 

The silence that fell between both of the boys was long and uncomfortable. Nobody moved or spoke and Harry wasn't sure what the hell to say. 

 

Suddenly Malfoy moved towards Harry, grabbing his arm by the wrist and pushing his robes up to his elbow. In his long, elegant writing he wrote, “ _Harry”_ along Harry’s arm _._ Every letter was a new jolt of that same hot fire, that feeling of connection and Harry just stood and watched. The cursive stood out against Harry’s tanned skin and both he and Malfoy stood staring at his arm until it had faded. 

 

“Is it only me?” Harry asked, after Malfoy pulled away, revealing another handprint around his wrist where his hand had been. Malfoy sighed and opened his hand, palm up, to reveal and orange and red line on his palm from where he had held Harry’s wrist. 

 

“No, Potter,” Malfoy paused a moment before adding, “Do you feel… _that_ too?” 

 

Harry merely nodded. His mind was going into a tailspin. Malfoy looked confused and someone irritated, a loose strand of hair had fallen into his face, which framed his cheekbones rather well, but also made him look tired. Harry had a sudden vision of pushing the strand of Malfoy’s hair out of his eyes, standing close to him, leaning down—, then he thought of Ginny. His girlfriend…his very _female_ girlfriend, and tried to shake that image from his mind. 

 

It must be the bond forcing this. That's what this must be. That is what this  _has_ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the chapter!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and reads, it means so much to me xxx *hugs*


	13. Harry and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco accepts he kind of likes Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit short, but hopefully it's a good chapter, 
> 
> I will try and keep uploading regularly, 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoy it <3 
> 
> xxx

Draco kept his eyes firmly on the ground. This most certainly didn't help things. He had already begun to tolerate Potter, and fine, he could be damn attractive at times, but that feeling was like nothing else he had ever experienced before. It had clouded his mind and made him think stupid wrong things. Things that would make Potter hex him or curse him or kill him. 

Perhaps this was all the bond? Even as Draco said it he knew it was a lie. He knew bonds couldn’t get inside people's mind, everyone knew that. Any emotions derived whilst under the effects of a bond were purely created from free will. Draco sighed, he knew Potter was very straight and had a very much alive and current girlfriend, he may as well let these thoughts die.

“Malfoy?” 

Draco looked over at Potter, raising an eyebrow when he realised that Potter, was inexplicably blushing, a very dark shade of red. 

“Yes?” 

“Um…we are meant to see Madam Pomfrey,” He said, running a hand through his hair. 

Damn, Draco shouldn't have given him that hair. He looked damn good, and every time he ran his hand through his hair Draco couldn't help but stare. Draco idly wondered whether Potter’s lips would glow blue if he kissed them, then quickly discarded the thought. 

“Okay, this out to be fun,” Draco said, making his way to the door.

“Perhaps you should bring a coloring book or something,” Draco sent Potter a confused look, complete with a raised eyebrow, “You know like they give children at restaurants to stop them getting bored and acting stupid.”

“Oh, that’s very funny,” Draco smirked and pulled open the door, “but I thought I told you, you are my canvas,” Draco turned and walked down the hallway, not needing to look back to know Harry was scowling, “Think of all the pictures I can draw,” He continued, Potter falling into step behind him. 

“No way, you’re not touching me anymore.” 

Draco paused a moment. Something in his stomach dropped at the defensive tone used by Potter. Of course, Draco was gay, couldn't have him getting all touchy with the straight Hero of the wizarding world. Draco didn't say anything, but continued walking, speeding up so Potter had to jog every few steps to keep up with him. 

“Malfoy,”    
“Didn’t realise I disgusted you so much, Potter, I really did think you were better than this, of all people” Draco was proud of how impassive his voice sounded, contrary to the hurt just below the surface. 

“It’s not 'cause of…that,” 

“My sexuality, Potter? The fact that I'm Gay? Don't even want to say the dirty word?” 

“No, it’s just…” 

“Just what?” Draco said, turning on his heel and glaring at Potter. He drew himself to his full height, although he was only around an inch taller than Potter. 

Potter just opened and closed his mouth, not saying anything, and looked away from him. 

“Fucking figures, just when I thought we might get along,” Malfoy turned and strode towards the hospital wing, Potter trailing behind. 

“Malfoy, just wait a second,” Potter ran to catch up with him, Malfoy stalled at the entrance to the hospital wing. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, honest, I’m just still feeling weird about all of this, about that feeling that,” He paused, going red looking at the ground, “that feeling that us touching gives me. It kind of scares me, it had nothing to do with the fact you're gay, I promise,” On the last words he looked up and looked at Draco in the eyes, and Draco knew he wasn't going to fucking stay mad. 

“Fine. It’s okay, you’ll just have to find some other way to entertain me,” Then he was walking into the hospital wing, one hundred percent sure that Potter was rolling his eyes behind him. “You shouldn't roll your eyes, it doesn’t suit you,”

“How did you-?” Before he could finish Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office door and instructed both boys to sit down somewhere and that she’d be out in a moment.

Draco sat on a nearby bed and Potter sat opposite, facing Draco. He still looked slightly upset, then he was leaning forward and pushing up Draco’s sleeve, pulling his right arm towards him. Draco had to stop himself from making any noises to do with that blissful feeling that he goes from touching Potter. In sloppy and messy handwriting he wrote Sorry, and Draco’s heart melted. 

When Potter looked up at him he smiled at him and said, “It’s okay.” Potter looked relieved. “If I can't draw on you, I’m going to give you another tattoo,” 

Much to Draco’s surprise, Potter smiled and his eyes lit up, “Okay sure, but make it something good,” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Who do you think you're talking to? Everything I do, I do perfectly, put out your arm,” 

Potter pushed his left sleeve up and lay his forearm on his leg. Draco began to envision what to put there. Suddenly he had an idea and began to move his wand carefully, whilst Potter watched him, making him feel like he was under a microscope. 

“Quit staring at me like that,” Draco muttered, and Potter turned away turning red, 

“Sorry,”

Draco hadn't expected that reaction. Interesting. He thought idly, whilst he continued to move his wand carefully. 

“Done!” He pronounced proudly looking at his handiwork. The image was a deer, his antlers curve up to Potters' elbow and his eyes looked almost alive. It really was one of Draco’s best pieces. Potter was staring at it, without saying anything. Draco thought he really best be appreciating it or else he’d be pissed, it was bloody beautiful. 

“Why a deer?” Potter asked, looked up at Draco, who was surprised to see an almost sadness in his eyes. 

Draco had seen Harry idly doodling them on his work throughout the day. Although his had all be pretty poor to be honest. Draco had just thought that perhaps they were something he liked, maybe his favourite animal or something sappy like that. Draco could see now that it was something more.

“I see you doodling them on your work a lot,” Draco replied, watching Potter, who ducked his head and looked at the deer again. 

“I really like it, Draco,” Potter said quietly, Draco paused at the use of his first name. It sounded odd and comforting coming from Potter. He liked it and was unsure of it at the same time. 

“You’re welcome,” Draco paused before adding, “Harry,” 

The smile Harry gave Draco in that moment could have set Draco’s world on fire. 

Dammit. 

He was fucking attracted Harry Bloody Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the chapter, they have finally used each others first names!
> 
> I think the boys are finally beginning to form a relationship. 
> 
> In the next few chapters the relationship will continue to progress now that we've got the ball rolling haha
> 
> Hope you liked it xx
> 
> Thanks for all the reads and kudos, it means worlds to me <3


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry continue to bond, and Harry wants Draco to trust him.

 

They were kept in the hospital wing for around an hour, and Harry had to admit, Draco was pretty good company. 

 

Hearing Draco call him ‘ _Harry’_ was bizarre. It felt alien and sort of odd, but Harry liked it and he loved the smile Draco gave him when he used his first name. But at the very back of his mind was a little voice reminding him that, at least on some level, he was becoming attracted to Draco. When it was just the two of them, even though he could still be a prick, he was also funny and smart and _almost_ caring and Harry had never seen that side of him before. Not to mention that feeling Harry had when Draco touched him, it was like nothing he had every felt before. _It’s just the bond._ Harry reminded himself for the twentieth time that day. But some part of him knew he was lying. He kept pushing that part of him to the back of his mind, perhaps if he didn't think about it, he would remember that this was insane and then it would go away.

 

“Potter,” Draco drawled from the bed beside Harry, who had quickly realised first names were going to be a rare occurrence between them, “Do you want me to change your hair?” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself, “Yes, Malfoy, I would like to not appear to have cotton candy attached to my head, thanks,” 

 

Draco frowned, sitting up, “What’s cotton candy?” Harry couldn't help laughing at that. 

 

“It’s a muggle thing,” Draco wrinkled his nose at that, which Harry definitely _did not_ think was cute, “It’s like fluffy and pink and sugary,” Frowning at his own description, he could understand how it sounded quite bizarre, “I’ll find some to give to you, you have to try it! It sort of disappears in your mouth.” 

 

Draco’s face really was very funny now, he was thinking very hard about that as though it was a sort of life changing discovery. 

 

“I think I would like to try this, Potter,” 

 

Harry laughed and nodded his head, “I’ll see if I can find any, now will you change my hair back Malfoy,” 

 

Draco smirked, and lifted his wand, “Stay still,” A couple of wand flicks later and Draco told Harry he was finished. 

 

Warily running his hand through his hair Harry was relieved to find his hair was, at least, still there. He rolled off the bed and peered in the mirror by his bed; Draco Malfoy was most certainly dead. 

 

“Malfoy!” 

 

Draco was holding his sides already, and at Harry’s irritation he burst out laughing, it was loud and wild and his face had already started to turn red. Harry’s anger dulled slightly watching him until he looked in the mirror again. 

 

“Purple? Come on! Why not my normal colour! You are such a fucking prick!” 

 

“I thought you might like a slightly darker colour than pink,” Draco said between gasping for breath. 

 

Harry thought punching Draco actually might feel pretty good right now, but before he could do anything, Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office. 

 

“Boys, it looks as though those spells I found haven’t worked, I’m sorry but you’ll remain bound for the foreseeable future.” 

 

Draco stopped laughing and looked down at his lap, Harry nodded his head, wondering , yet again, how long they might be stuck like this. 

 

“You boys can go back to your rooms,” 

 

Both Draco and Harry stood and left quickly, finally able to leave Madam Pomfrey’s care. Harry was ready to just collapse in his bed, it had been a long and confusing day and he still wasn't sure what was going on in his head.

 

Reaching their portrait, Harry noticed that no fairies were present in the frame. 

 

“Where are they?” Draco asked, “They have one job, they had all day to fuck off and do whatever they do,” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, he just wanted to sleep, he ran his hands through his hair again and didn't miss Draco following the movement with his eyes. 

 

“What do we do now?” He asked, turning to Draco who now seemed to be just as tired as Harry was. 

 

“I don’t know, Potter,” Draco sighed and slid down the wall onto the floor, “Wait?” 

 

“They could be gone for ages and I want to sleep,” Harry said, scowling slightly. 

 

“You sound like a child,” Draco stated, leaning his head against the wall behind him. 

 

“Says you,” Harry muttered under his breath and slid down the wall opposite Draco, who had closed his eyes. It didn't take long before Harry found himself staring, his eyes wandered over Draco, his face was still pointy and he was still pale, just like first year, but he had somehow grown into the pointy face, with his soft hair falling onto his face and framing his cheekbones perfectly, Harry liked that Draco no longer slicked back his hair, and let it lie naturally; it looked softer now. His pale skin and blonde hair contrasted Harry’s olive skin and dark hair and somehow it furthered Draco’s elegance and grace, he looked untouched and perfect. Draco’s eyes flicked open, catching Harry staring, he raised one eyebrow and smirked but said nothing. Harry felt his face heat up, looking away as quickly as he could. 

 

Jesus, Harry had to pull himself together. It was still Draco bloody Malfoy. The same git who had been tormenting him since first year. The same prick who turned his hair bright colours. The very same person who thought that Hermione…Harry paused and looked back at Draco. 

 

“Malfoy?” Draco looked over at Harry, but still said nothing, “Um,” Harry wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, “Do you, I mean, Do you still think Hermione is a…um…a mudblood?”

 

Draco looked surprised by the question and sat up slightly straighter, a sign that he was defensive, Harry thought cautiously. He was watching Harry closely, and Harry wasn't quite sure if he was ready for his answer. If he said yes, then Harry’s feelings for him would most certainly disappear but it would also mean Draco hadn't changed as much as Harry thought he had. However, if he said no, then he had changed, he had grown; and Harry’s feelings wouldn't be going anywhere. Why the fuck had he even asked the question again?

 

“I was brought up only knowing the world that was presented to me, I believed only what I was told as a very impressionable child,” Draco began, “My father was the only man who taught me anything and, as a young child, I admired him. He taught me all muggles were stupid and dirty, that mudbloods were ruining wizarding culture,” He paused, still watching Harry closely, “When I came to Hogwarts many of my friends felt pretty much the same way, I couldn't possibly have thought any different because I didn't know there _was_ a different.” 

 

He took a breath and leant back against the wall again, closing his eyes, Harry thought he had finished talking. He ran a hand through his hair, causing a few blonde strands to fall across his forehead. 

 

“I also believed that every father taught their child right and wrong through physical repercussions. I was taught at a young age to behave least I wanted to be on the receiving end of a stinging hex, as I grew older, the receiving end of a _crucio,”_ Draco’s eyes were still closed, but Harry could see the way his entire body had tensed up, and he felt sick. 

 

“Draco—“

 

“Not yet,” He took another deep breath and continued, “I don't want to play the bleeding heart card, but I didn't know there were other ways. You can’t possibly form your own ideas when Every. Single. Person. Around you believed in darkness and hatred. I am different now,” His eyes flicked over and he met Harry’s eyes, “I have changed, Harry, I may still be, at times, childish and stubborn, but I believe in different things. I truly, truly do.” 

 

Harry believed him, looking at the sadness in his eyes. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, and he wanted to tell Draco that it was okay. 

 

“I believe you Draco, I trust you,” Harry didn't know what else to say so he added, “You can trust me too you know; I won’t tell anyone what you told me,”

 

“You better not, or you will be bald for the rest of your life,” 

 

Harry laughed at that, smiling at Draco, wanting him to know he wouldn't tell anyone his secrets.

 

“My Aunt and Uncle kept me in a cupboard growing up,” Harry blurted out before he realised what he was doing. 

 

“You don't have to—“ 

 

“No, I want to,” As Harry said it he realised he was telling the truth, “they barely fed me, they hated me. I grew up knowing that they hated me and thought that maybe it was just me, maybe I deserved to be hated,” Draco was watching Harry with soft eyes, “they didn't want me around, I was a waste of oxygen to them.” Harry looked at his lap, he had only truly told Ron the full extent of what went on at Private Drive, not even Ginny. Why did he feel so comfortable telling Malfoy? 

 

“They sound like awful people,” Draco said after a moment, Harry looked up to meet his gaze, which was still sympathetic. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah, they were awful,” He smiled at Draco, “we’re both pretty tragic aren't we,” Draco smiled, a full smile, causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. 

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a wonder we both turned out functional,” 

 

Harry began to laugh again, marvelling at how quickly the two of them were able to go from dark places to joking around. Just above Draco’s head, Harry saw a quick flash of purple. The pixies were back. 

 

“Looks like we can finally get in,” He said, nodding towards the painting and standing up, offering Draco a hand without even thinking about it. Draco reached out and grasped Harry’s hand, again the feeling that originated there was so intense that Harry almost released his grip. When he pulled away, Harry’s hand was left with a hand print, reminding him of where Draco had been. He managed to catch a glimpse of Draco’s hand, which was coloured from where it had gripped onto Harry’s own. 

 

“Moonrise,” Draco muttered, and the portrait swung open. 

 

Once inside, the strong smell of food filled the room. True to her word, the headmistress had sent a pile of hot food to the boy's rooms, and Harry felt immensely grateful towards her. Without saying anything, both Harry and Draco moved to the table of food and sat down, immediately digging in, Harry realised how hungry he had been. 

 

“Do you think you could still maybe help me with my potions homework?” Harry asked in between bites of food.

 

“I’m sure I could try and offer you some help,” Draco said, wiping his face with a napkin, although he didn't spill a morsel, “Although I would like to sleep, so maybe we could do it at breakfast tomorrow,” Harry nodded and wiped his face with the back of his hand, spreading  grease across his face, “Napkins, Potter, were provided for a reason,” 

 

With a simple flick of his wand, there was a napkin dabbing at Harry’s face, which caused him to scowl.

 

“I’m not a child, Malfoy,” 

 

“You had me fooled,” Draco said, standing and moving towards the bedroom, Harry had no real choice except to follow. When Harry moved into the room, Draco had already taken off his robes and was unbuttoning his white shirt. Harry had seen many boys in his dorm rooms get unchanged before and never given them a second thought, but Harry couldn't stop watching Draco. The way his slender fingers worked the buttons easily, revealing his collarbone which Harry would love to—

 

He has a girlfriend, he reminded himself forcefully as made himself turn towards his bed, beginning to undress and grabbing his pyjamas. 

 

Once he was finally in bed, Harry’s entire body felt as though it was lead. He looked over at Draco, who was still sitting up reading a paperback book which looked well-worn; as though he sensed Harry looking at him, Draco looked over, putting the book down. 

 

“Did you want me to turn out the lights?” Draco said, and again Harry was struck by the ease of their arrangement. 

 

“No, no, it’s okay. I can sleep with the light. It’s only your lamp anyway,” Harry said, leaning back into his pillows and yawning. 

 

“Do you…Does it annoy you that I leave the curtains open?” Draco said, and Harry thought he sounded nervous. 

 

“No, I prefer it actually. Growing up in a cupboard, it’s always nice to have windows,” Harry said, offering Draco a small smile, “can I ask why  you sleep with them open yet?” Harry added quietly, not wanting to push Draco too far. 

 

“Maybe another day,” Draco said, closing his book and leaning for his light, “Goodnight, Harry,” 

 

“Goodnight, Draco,” Harry said into darkness, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the chapter!! 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed, 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, xx


	15. Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hurts himself and Harry looks after him. Draco realises that he and Harry are becoming friends and that they aren't so different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there is a little bit of self-hatred in this chapter and it does get a little dark. Just a warning for anyone who doesn't want to read that xx

Draco woke up with a start, he was shaking and his sheets were wet with sweat, he sat up and wrapped his arms around himself. Teeth chattering, he rested his head on his knees and told himself not to cry, not to break. Draco brought his mind to his breathing, counting each breath and slowing himself down until eventually his breathing was at a normal level and he wasn’t shaking as much. 

 

Swinging his legs out of his bed, Draco carefully made his way over to the window by his bed, sitting down on the window sill and pressing his forehead against the cool glass. 

 

The whole world is out there, he reminded himself, all that space and you can go anywhere. You’re not trapped. Draco looked up at the moon and let his mind go blank, relishing in the silence of the room. Draco pushed up his left sleeve, exposing the ugly and faded dark mark which was still burned onto his skin. He ran his fingers over the damaged and ugly skin, feeling revolted at his own appearance. _This is what you were,_ a voice in the back of his head reminded him, _you will wear this forever._ His breathing began to elevate again, and he felt hot tears prick in the back of his eyes, _you deserve this._

 

With an almost inhuman howl, Draco punched the window, causing a large crack to run straight up the middle of the window. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

“Malfoy?” Harry’s voice was hoarse, he sounded concerned. Draco turned to look at him, he ran a shaking hand through his hair, feeling warmth pool on the top of his head. “You’re bleeding,” Harry said, standing up and moving over to Draco, who tried to move backward, not wanting him to see the ugly mistake still etched on his skin. Not wanting to let him get too close to knowing who Draco once was.

 

“Fuck off, Potter, I’m fine,” Draco tried to bite the words out as harshly as he could, but Harry only paused for a moment before advancing on Draco again. He wrapped a warm hand around Draco’s wrist, forcing him to step towards him. Even the feeling around his wrist and the faint orange light from under Harry’s hand wasn't enough to stop the feeling of dread swell in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Harry sucked in a breath as he looked down at Draco’s arm, Draco wasn't quite sure if it was due to the blood which was now covering his hand and running down his arm, or the shadow of the dark mark on his skin. He was still shaking violently and Harry ran his index finger over Draco’s pulse point in a soothing circle before tightening his grip on Draco’s wrist slightly.

 

“How did you manage this?” Harry asked gently, walking towards Draco’s bed and sitting him down. 

 

“I…” Draco looked down, feeling stupid. He never lost control, never. Malfoy’s never loose control, they held themselves together, “I lost control,” He said as quietly as he could and continued to look at his lap, trying to ignore how pathetic he sounded. 

 

“Malfoy,” Draco continued to look down, “Draco,” Harry tried again, bringing his other hand to Draco’s jaw, gently bringing Draco’s head up so he was looking at him. Draco was so distracted by the touch that, for a moment, he forgot how disgusting he felt. “It’s not something to feel ashamed about,” Harry’s eyes were soft and sincere and Draco wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Harry and sob on his shoulder. 

 

“But it is, Potter,” Draco looked away, “You wouldn't understand,” 

 

“ _Accio_ wand,” Harry muttered under his breath, and Draco’s eyes went wide as he was Harry’s want shoot towards him, “I wouldn't understand?” There was a small smile playing on his lips and Draco definitely felt as though he’d missed something. 

 

They lapsed into silence as Harry muttered healing charms, working his way over Draco’s hand and arms, some of the cuts ran deep and took slightly longer. When he was finished he cleaned the drying blood off Draco’s arm and looked down at his mark. Draco watched Harry carefully, expecting to see revulsion, anger, disgust, but instead he just looked sad. He ran a finger over the mark, and Draco forgot how to think as he felt utter bliss at Harry’s touch when Draco looked down the mark had partially been covered by Harry’s fingertip, the words “ _It’s okay,”_ written over the top of the mark. 

 

Draco looked up at Harry to find him looking at Draco, in the dark room Draco could almost believe that Harry really didn't care about his past, that he really did forgive Draco. 

 

“I punched a wall and broke my hand,” Harry said quietly, a smile on his face, “It was stupid really, but it all built up until I needed to get it out,” He watched Draco, who listened quietly, “I heard you scream, I didn't even scream,” He paused, looking thoughtful, “I hadn't spoken for almost two months, I mean I asked for seconds or maybe told people I was going to bed, but, I hadn’t really spoken to anybody,” Draco was surprised, perhaps ignorantly so, that he and Harry were so similar, “I was sitting in the living room with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and they were talking about something, I don't even remember what, and then suddenly I just needed to…I don't know…do _something_ and I stood up and punched the wall.” He was still smiling and Draco felt himself begin to smile too.

 

He was all too aware that Harry still had his fingers locked loosely around Draco’s wrist, unnecessarily.

 

“Perhaps we aren't as functional as we thought we were,” Draco said with a small smile, and Harry began to laugh. Before long Draco was laughing too, and he truly felt okay. He felt like maybe he wasn't as fucked up as he let himself believe. After the laughter subsided Harry paused and looked at Draco again, still smiling. He looked away after a moment and frowned at the window. 

 

“We’re going to have to fix that,” Harry said, standing up, and moving his hand from Draco’s wrist. 

 

“I’ll work it out in the morning,” Draco said, from his bed, “I shouldn't have woken you up,” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry said turning around, silhouetted by the moonlight, “Draco, I won’t ask you if you want to talk about it because that used to piss me off to no end when people asked me,” He said with a laugh, “But, if you ever do need to talk about it, about anything, as cheesy as it sounds, I am always here.” 

 

Draco didn't know how to respond so he just nodded and smiled. Harry padded back to his bed and Draco found he wasn't quite ready to let the conversation end.

 

“I tried to burn it off once,” Draco said, causing Harry to turn and look at him as though he’d lost his mind, “The mark,” He clarified, “I tried to burn it and it just healed itself and was back there,” Draco looked down at his arm and wondered whether he could tell Harry what else he’d done, “I tried to…” He paused and looked up at Harry, who was watching him with kind eyes, fuck it, “I tried to cut the skin off,” Harry’s mouth fell open and Draco felt stupid for saying anything. 

 

“Draco,” Harry said softly, and Draco tried really hard not to let Harry’s use of his first name effect him too much, Draco looked out at the window and Harry didn't say anything else, for a moment Draco thought he might have gone back to sleep but when he turned around he saw that Harry had taken off his shirt. Draco was really unsure about how to take that. 

 

“Potter, I’m sure that spontaneous stripping might work for your girlfriend but—“ 

 

“Malfoy!” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, but even in the dark room Draco was sure Harry was blushing, “I want to show you something,” 

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing as Harry came back towards Draco’s bed and turned his bedside light on. Right in the center of his chest was a raised and scarred circle of skin. It stood out clearly in the warm yellow light and Draco lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers across it, Harry’s only response was a light gasp as his skin lit up at Draco’s touch.

 

“Harry, what…” Draco wasn't sure how to finish the sentence but was intrigued to see Harry’s skin light up where ever he ran his fingertips. 

 

“It’s a very long story,” He said quietly and Draco looked up to meet his eyes, he looked nervous and for the second time that day Draco wanted to wrap his arms around Harry.

 

“If you want to tell me,” Draco said softly, continuing to run his fingers around the scarred circle, “I don't think I’ll be able to sleep tonight anyway,” 

 

Harry said nothing for a moment and Draco thought for a moment that perhaps he had over stepped a boundary. 

 

Eventually, however, Harry began to talk. He told Draco about everything, from his first meeting with Lord Voldemort to his discovery of Tom Riddle’s diary, he continued to talk until the sun began to rise outside of the window. Draco listened with rapt attention to everything that came from Harry’s mouth, as they sat together on Draco’s bed with the sun rising outside. Harry continued to talk as sadness filled his eyes, he told Draco about Sirius Black and Dobby, he told Draco about the Order of the Phoenix and everything in-between. Finally, he told Draco what happened when he walked into the forest, that he did die. Everyone thought that the curse didn't work right but they were wrong. 

 

Draco remembered when Voldemort had declared Harry Potter dead, he remembered the feeling of helplessness that had washed across him. Harry continued to talk explaining to Draco that he was a Horcrux, and that when he died a part of Voldemort died too. He had pointed to the ugly scar on his chest and told Draco that it was the mark that the death had left on him. That when that part of Voldemort had left him, it had left behind this mark. Draco understood then. They had both been marked in the war, both been left with a reminder of all the evil they had seen. 

 

Harry finished talking, the sun was now pouring into the room and Draco really did think that Harry had never looked this beautiful before. Draco watched Harry closely, not sure what to say. He hadn't spoken for hours now, he had just let Harry speak and he wasn't sure what to say to possibly encompass how he felt about everything that had just been said.

 

He paused for a moment before pulling Harry’s arm towards him and writing, ‘ _It’s okay’_ on his arm, Harry looked down at Draco’s writing before smiling the most brilliant smile that Draco had ever seen. They continued to look at one another before Draco looked away, reminding himself that this attraction to Potter could only end in heart break because he was very straight and also very much _Harry Potter_. 

 

Draco felt that Harry had truly confided in him and he didn't want to throw away the friendship that was growing between them. He wanted to Harry to trust him because Merlin knows he trusted Harry.

 

“I’ve never told anybody all of that before,” Harry said quietly, “I mean, Ron and Hermione know most of it because they were there,” He paused again and smiled at Draco, “I feel comfortable telling you, God only knows why,” He added before he began to laugh, and Draco was amazed that he was able to laugh at all after everything he had been through. 

 

“We should get ready for school,” Draco said eventually, “I have a feeling it is going to be a long day for both of us,” 

 

Harry ran a hand through his (still purple) hair and laughed, “Yeah it’s going to be a shit day,” 

 

“Sorry,” Draco said, feeling guilty immediately. 

 

“Don’t be,” Harry said firmly, “Talking to you helped more than you could know,” He smiled gently at Draco before walking over to the bathroom. 

 

Draco flopped back against his bed, running a hand through his hair, it really was going to be a long day. He lifted his left arm above his head and ran his fingers over the mark. 

 

It’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is!
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic, 
> 
> The next update should be pretty soon, I'm studying for exams atm, but promise to update as regularly as I can.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, it means so much to me <3 xx


	16. Perfume and Cologne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is very tired because of late night conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little short but I thought it was a bit cute, hopefully, you guys enjoy!

At breakfast, Harry had only just managed to finish his potions work, with Draco’s help (although it did entail snide comments). When they had left the dorms that morning, they had managed to fall back into their normal routine, getting along with the occasional jeers. Harry was sure that, after everything he’d told Draco, that Draco would look at him differently but he didn’t. The way he had handled everything Harry had told him made his affections for the boy grow and Harry still didn't know how to handle it. 

 

At lunch, they had sat at the Gryffindor table, although Draco protested greatly Harry reminded him that he’d had breakfast already. Ginny had come over to Harry and tried to engage him in a conversation about something or other, but Harry realized that there was someone else he would much rather be talking to, even if it was just to make sarcastic comments. When lunch was over, he said a quick farewell to Ginny which ended their one sided conversation and fell into step beside Draco. 

 

“Are you feeling as tired as I am?” Harry said with a smile.

 

Draco had been right, it had been a long day. Harry felt sleepy all day, with his eyelids drooping more than once in several of his classes. Draco had taken to nudging him pointedly in the ribs to keep him awake. 

“Well I am yet to fall asleep in any of my classes, Potter,” He smirked at Harry, “Without me, you’d still be snoring in the charms classroom,” 

 

Harry decided he didn't need to remind Draco that he was _technically_ the reason that he was tried. He knew Draco felt bad about waking in him, and in all honesty, he enjoyed their late night conversation. 

 

“Good luck keeping me awake in potions,” Harry grumbled, “The classroom is always warm when we’re brewing and that will surely send me to sleep,” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Harry, but without any real force. 

 

“What? Am I expected to do all the work?” 

 

“Would you let me help anyway?” 

 

“Of course not!” Draco said, feigning offense, and Harry just laughed as they came to a stop outside their classroom. Ron and Hermione shot him strange looks, probably because he and Draco still didn't have any black eyes. 

 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Harry said to Draco, who had already turned to talk to Parkinson. 

 

“Hey guys,” Harry said with a smile. 

 

“Mate, you look like a zombie,” Ron said with a frown, “Your eyes are completely glazed over,” 

 

“Yeah, um, I couldn't sleep last night,” 

 

Ron nodded in response to Harry’s excuse, but Hermione’s eyes darted over to Draco who certainly looked as tired as he did. Harry held his breath, but Hermione kept her mouth in a thin line, clearly putting together puzzle pieces. 

 

“How’s the git doing anyway?” Ron said, nudging Harry in the ribs with a laugh. 

 

“He’s,” _Funny, smart, amazing, good looking, understanding_ , “doing fine. We are getting along, he’s actually all right once he stops being a giant prat,”

 

“What about everything he believes in, the way he feels about…” Ron trailed off but looked towards Hermione, his question clear. Hermione looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

 

“He doesn’t feel that way anymore, I asked him. He has honestly changed Ron,” Harry said, trying to ignore how defensive he sounded. 

 

Hermione was watching him with her head cocked slightly to the side.

 

“In you come!” The professor said, throwing open the door, “Today we will be brewing in pairs, it will be a difficult potion, but very interesting,” He said beaming. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and caught Draco smirking at him, he poked his tongue out at Malfoy which only caused him to laugh. Harry didn't miss the bewildered look on Parkinson’s face. 

 

As soon as Harry sat down his eyes began to droop, he tried to force himself to stay awake, but with Draco making his way to the ingredients cupboard, there was nobody to keep him awake. He let himself slump onto the desk, ignoring the faint itching sensation that came from Draco being a little too far away. 

 

“So I take it I will be doing this alone?” Draco said softly to the top of Harry’s head.

 

“Mm, let me know if you need—“ Harry was cut off with a yawn. 

 

“I will tell you if I need any help,” Draco said, and Harry could hear the amusement in his voice. He wanted to tell him to piss off but was too tired. 

 

~~~

_Draco stood in front of him. Sunlight poured into the room; into their room. Harry lifted his hand to run his fingers along Draco’s cheekbone. Draco lent into the touch and Harry moved forward, his eyes dropping to Draco’s lips; his very kissable lips._

 

_Draco’s hand moved around Harry’s waist and Harry’s bundled his free hand in Draco’s robes pulling him closer. Harry felt Draco pressed against him, but he wanted more. Harry lent slightly further forward and tilted his face up, Draco lent down-_

~~~

 

“Potter,” Harry vaguely registered Draco’s voice cutting into his dream, but it wasn't dream Draco, because dream Draco wasn't laughing, “Potter, wake _up,”_ a rough elbow to the ribs made Harry lift his head. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You were making noises in your sleep,” Draco said, amusment clear in his voice.

 

Harry felt his cheeks color immediately; shit. 

 

“What did I say!” Harry said, feeling slightly frantic, God only knows what he could have said from that dream, Draco merely cocked one perfect fucking eyebrow, “Malfoy, I swear,” 

 

“Relax, Potter, it wasn't particularly eloquent. Not that _that's_ any different to normal,” Draco said with a smirk as he poured his perfect potion into a small vial, “you just made some noises, althoughyou certainly sounded happy,” He said with a smirk, “was it a _special_ dream about your little Weaselette,” 

 

Harry was sure he had turned positively beetroot now and coughed, looking at Draco's potion in an attempt to shift the attention from himself. 

 

“What's with the smell in this room anyway?” Harry said, running a hand through his hair, frowning, “It smells weird,” 

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at that, 

 

“May I ask what this room smells like?”  
  
Harry frowned and sniffed again, it smelt like an odd mix of things. It smelt like fresh air, the kind of smell you only really got when you were up on a broom, it smelt vaguely of fire, he concentrated, there was something else there. Like a mix of flowery perfume, almost like Ginny’s, but also a cologne with it. A vague wisp of soap floated in on the end.

 

“A lot of things,” Harry replied, looking up at Draco, “Like flying on a broom, but also like fire,” He paused and felt he was making no sense, but Draco was smiling at him to he added, “Also a mix of perfume and cologne,” Draco’s smile slipped a little at that. 

 

“Perfume and cologne?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said scratching the back of his head, “the cologne is a little stronger, though,” he looked at Draco who was staring at him, his mouth slightly a jar. 

 

Harry turned to look around the classroom, most pairs were still working and Hermione and Ron were smiling at each other, more lovey dovey than usual. Harry turned to look at the large black board and felt his stomach drop slightly. 

 

Written on the board in large, clear print was; “ _Today we will be brewing a mild form of Amortentia._ ” 

 

Harry looked at Draco who was still watching him, then he did the only thing he could think of, he turned and fled.

Fuck. The cologne was stronger. Stronger than the perfume. Shit. He already knew he had feelings for Draco but  _fuck._

 

Harry felt a blinding pain as he turned from the potions classroom; he was too far from Draco. But he couldn't go back in there. Black began to edge his vision and the world began to tilt. 

 

"Potter," it was Draco's voice that Harry could hear in the back of his mind as he fell to the ground, " _Harry!"_

 

 


	17. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is unconscious and Draco knows nobody trusts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter is okay!
> 
> I had my final English exam yesterday so I was feeling very tired when I finished this off, haha 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Draco’s heart was racing a million miles an hour, he dropped beside Harry just as Weasley and Granger came running out of the classroom. 

 

Unlike the other times Harry had collapsed, he wasn't responding to Draco’s proximity, Draco continued to shout Harry’s name, feeling his anxiety grow as Harry didn't respond. Granger was beside him in an instant, she reached out to touch him but Draco hissed at her to stop. 

 

“You cannot touch him, Granger,” Granger’s eyes widened a fraction at his vehemence but none-the-less she pulled her hand back to her body. 

 

“We need to get him to the infirmary, _now,”_ Draco said, standing up and pulling out his wand, watching as Granger’s eyes widened a fraction, “are you just going to stand there, or would you actually like to help?” Granger seemed to catch on and pulled out her own wand, pointing it at Harry. 

 

Together they cast a levitation charm and began to carry Harry towards the infirmary. 

 

“Ron, explain this to the professor,” Granger said, looking over her shoulder, “then get the headmistress,” Weasley nodded his head and ran back into the potions classroom. 

 

“You’ve got him under your thumb,” Draco said, with a smirk, attempting to smooth his features; attempting to hide what he was feeling. 

 

“Malfoy,” Granger said, looking straight ahead, “for some reason Harry has decided that you aren't a complete and utter arse, so for his sake, I am going to _try_ to see some good in you to,” she paused a moment before adding, “If you could help with that, you know by at least being 5% nicer, that would be great,” 

 

Draco looked down at Harry, unconscious and pale. Mixed with all his anxiety and fear, there was some part of him that felt warmed that Harry thought he was a good person. 

  
“I can try, Granger,” Draco replied, noticing the almost imperceptible surprise that flashed across her features.

 

~~

 

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office as soon as the three entered. 

 

“Quickly, lay him down over here, the portraits warned me you were on your way,” she said as she lifted her wand and began muttering charms, “what happened?” 

 

“Harry ran out of the charms room,” Granger said, looking at Draco out of the corner of her eyes, “He went too far from Malfoy,” she said, and Draco felt his cheeks heat. 

 

“Mr Malfoy, what made Mr Potter _flee_ from a room occupied by you,” Draco frowned at her accusatory voice.

 

“It’s not my fault, he didn't like the…” he paused, not sure how to phrase this, whether to embarrass Harry or… “I think he said something about it being too hot, the room smelling funny,” He finished, looking at the floor. He had just gained Harry’s trust, he wasn't about to loose it by outing him. He could feel Granger's eyes on him and looked up to meet her eyes, scowling at her.

 

“Please sit by the bed, Mr Malfoy, I need you to be as close as possible,” 

 

Draco had just sat in the hard plastic seat by Harry’s side when the Headmistress came through the doors. Anybody who didn't know the headmistress would think she was perfectly calm, but Draco could see the worry in her eyes; he had worn masks enough to know how to spot them on other people.

 

“What is going on here?” She said, coming to stand at the foot of Harry’s bed. 

 

“He collapsed after running out of class and finding himself at too great a distance from Mr. Malfoy, he isn't waking up,” 

 

McGonagal’s cold eyes fell on Draco. 

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I expected better from you boys,” she lifted a finger before Draco could protest, “I thought you two could deal with this like adults. Not continuing your petty little rivalry,” her eyes slid down to Harry, she drummed her fingers on the end of his bed. 

 

“Um, headmistress?” Granger stepped forward, standing near Draco, “I saw Harry run from the class, Draco wasn't taunting him, they were having a normal conversation. They’ve been getting along,” 

 

Draco was stunned by Grangers words, she was standing up for him. Some part of him wanted to tell her that he didn't need pity, but Draco know better than to turn down help when he needed it.

McGonagal cast a long look at Draco, Draco raised his chin slightly under the stare; these looks were familiar to him. Distrust was in her eyes, even if she didn't quite realise it, Draco knew that it was the way almost everybody saw him these days. She looked away from Draco and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, where the two had a whispered conversation. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco said quietly, avoiding meeting Granger’s eyes and instead looking at Harry on the bed. 

 

“You’re welcome, Malfoy,” Granger said, then after an extended pause she asked, “why did Harry really leave the room?” 

Draco felt his cheeks flush slightly. He still didn't fully understand all of what Harry had been babbling about, but he felt sure there was something to do with him having a slight preference for cologne over perfume. Draco was pretty sure he knew what that meant. Although why that meant Harry had to run form _him,_ he wasn't quite sure. Draco thought about how to phrase his response to Granger carefully. 

 

“He panicked about what he smelt in the potions lab,” Draco said softly, “Obviously, the watered down potion evoked the scent of things people love but also of things people merely strongly like. Perhaps he was overwhelmed,” Draco turned to look at Granger and was unsurprised to see that she didn't seem to buy his meek argument. 

 

“Overwhelmed?” Granger repeated carefully. 

 

“Look, Granger, I’m not an expert on Potter’s bizarre behaviour,” Draco said hotly, turning back to Harry. 

 

“Malfoy, what did you smell in that potions room?” Draco went red and immediately felt defensive, however, before he could say anything he regretted, Weasley walked into the room and called for Granger. 

 

“You can deal with her better than I can,” He hissed under his breath. 

 

“She is _your_ family,” Granger replied, folding her arms over her chest. After a look from Weasley that Draco could only describe as desperate, Granger rolled her eyes and followed him out of the hospital wing, pausing briefly to look behind her at Harry, biting her lip.

 

Distrust, Draco thought bitterly once the door had closed. Why should they trust him with their precious golden boy anyway?He basically turned everything around him to shit. He ran his hand over his left forearm, feeling anger bubble in his stomach. He turned to look at Harry, his anger subsiding somewhat, replaced by anxiety and affection. Fuck he wished he could get rid of the latter. He did _not_ need to fuck his friendship with Harry up, not when it was only just forming. 

 

Draco lay his head against the wall behind him. The potions room had smelt like pork dumplings, his secret favourite muggle food, the rose garden at the manor. It had smelt like broom polish and it had smelt musky and soapy. He had known as soon as he smelt it who it belonged to. It was fucking Harry Potters scent. Oh well, it wasn't like it was a shock to Draco, he was aware of his feelings; just didn't think he was quite ready to face them.

 

He turned to look at Harry once more; the way his bloody ridiculous hair stood out at all ends _should_ have been ridiculous but just wasn’t, his tanned skin marred only by his scar, his fucking perfect jawbone. Draco hated how much he liked Harry’s face, almost without thought Draco reached out a hand and brushed a wild bit of hair from Harry’s face. At the touch, Harry’s brow furrowed and he began to stir. 

 

“Draco?” He still hadn't opened his eyes, “Draco? Where are you?”

 

“Um,” Draco had pulled his hand away in fright, but tenderly reached out to take Harry’s hand in his own, “I’m here, Pot—um—Harry, I’m right here,” At Draco’s voice Harry’s eyes flicked open and confusion immediately clouded his features. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

Draco tried to ignore the use of “we” rather than “I”, unsuccessfully.

 

“We’re in the hospital wing. You went running out of potions like a loon,” Draco tried to sound scathing but instead, it came out sounding rather affectionate, “You collapsed because you were too far from me but you didn't wake up when I came close again,” 

 

Harry frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the infirmary doors opened and Granger and Weasley came back to Harry’s bed. At which point Draco moved his hand back to his lap, causing Harry to frown and bring his hand to his chest, as though he hadn't realised Draco had been holding it. 

 

“Harry!” Granger said, reaching towards him before snatching her hands back again, “I’m so glad you're okay! How did you wake up?”

 

Harry frowned and scratched his head, looking at Draco, “Um…”

 

Draco felt his cheeks flush a deep red and continued to look at his lap, trying not to meet Harry’s eyes. 

 

“I, um, when I touched Harry he woke up,” Draco muttered at his lap. 

 

“You were touching him in the corridor,” Granger said in response, Draco tried really hard not to roll his eyes at her. 

 

“When I touched his _skin,”_ Draco said, lifting his eyes to meet Grangers. 

 

Weasley was looking as though there is nothing he’d rather do than punch Draco right across the jaw. 

 

“What did you do to make Harry leave potions,” Weasley said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“I did nothing, I cannot control the golden boy's sporadic actions,” Draco said, lifting his chin slightly, Weasley opened his mouth, most certainly to say something ridiculous, but Granger placed a hand on his forearm, causing him to close his mouth and take a deep breath. 

 

At that point, the headmistress and Madam Pomfrey came back to Harry’s bedside. Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand over him, muttering as she did. 

 

“Harry, how did you wake up?” The headmistress asked. 

 

“Um, Draco touched me, my hand, and I woke up,” Harry said, and Draco definitely noticed a blush rising in his cheeks. 

 

“And what causes you to go running out of potions?” 

 

Harry’s blush deepened and he looked at his lap, “I just, it was really hot and I just needed some air,” 

 

“You needed some air,” She repeated, making each word sound more ridiculous than the last, “That was a ridiculous thing to do and it put you in some serious danger,” each word sounded scathing coming from her and Draco noted that Harry’s blush had become a deep beetroot red, “I want both you and Mr Malfoy to return to your rooms when Poppy says you are okay to do so, I have contacted both your parents,” Draco felt his stomach drop, _fuck,_ “the ministry is coming tomorrow to investigate the cause of this bond and we have a lot to discuss.” She paused, sighing, “I am glad that Mr Potter can, at least, be conscious for the discussions,” 

 

With that, she turned on her heal and left the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey wasted no time dismissing Harry’s little pose and then rounding on Harry herself. After a second tongue lashing Harry looked as though he may remain a constant shade of tomato. 

 

“You boys may go back to your rooms, try and get some rest before your parents arrive,” 

 

Draco and Harry wasted no time leaving the infirmary as quickly as they could. 

 

“I have never seen anyone turn the shade of red you are sporting right now, Potter,” Draco said with a smirk. 

 

“Why didn't you tell them?” Harry replied, ignoring Draco’s taunt, “The reason I left the potions room, why didn't you tell them?” 

 

“It wasn't for me to tell,” Draco said softly, looking in front of him, “when your ready, if your ready, you will tell people,” 

 

Harry didn't say anything for a moment and Draco felt he may have said something wrong. 

 

“I don’t even know what it means yet,” He said, “I just…I just panicked, I’m sorry,” Draco turned and smiled at him. 

 

“Just don't do it again, Lugging your heavy arse to the infirmary was not fun,” Draco said, smirking as they reached their portrait.

 

“Ha bloody ha, Malfoy,” Harry said sarcastically Draco laughed at that, 

 

“I live to entertain you, Potter,” Draco said with a gracious bow and then turned to the portrait, trying not to let Harry see how nervous he was. 

 

Draco would be happy to never see his father again, but this year it seemed he would keep getting unwelcome visits. 

 

Fuck, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys are enjoying the fic :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they mean the world to me 
> 
> I will try and update ASAP 
> 
> xx
> 
> Love ya


	18. Holding it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realises that he does very much like Draco Malfoy, but Draco is hurting and won't let Harry help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> So this chapter is a little bit longer than others hopefully you enjoy, 
> 
> Sorry if my uploading had been a little sporadic I'm in the middle of exams and trying to write whenever I get the chance, 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, I love hearing what everyone has to say, it means the world to me
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) xx

 

As soon as they walked into their dorms, Draco headed straight to the bedroom and Harry had little choice but to follow. It was already getting dark outside and Harry assumed that the Headmistress would be calling for them soon. He wondered whether the ministry might be able to do something about this curse, he doubted it. 

 

Draco lay on his bed, staring up at the canopy. Harry could tell something was the matter, although he wasn't sure what. Draco seemed tense and even thought they were joking out in the hallway a few moments ago, Harry knew that something wrong behind the facade. 

 

“Malfoy, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

 

“How blunt of you, Potter,” Draco drawled, but Harry could tell there was no real malice behind it.

 

“What’s the point of me tiptoeing around the issue, if somethings the matter you can talk to me,” Draco rolled on to his side, away from Harry, “is it about the bond?” 

 

“You wouldn't understand, Potter,” Harry moved from his bed to sit cross-legged on the end of Draco’s bed. 

 

“You thought I wouldn't understand last time,” Harry said softly and he saw Draco’s features soften at that, “Draco, I’m going to keep annoying you until you tell me,” 

 

“Potter, I am used to you being about as irritating as a blow fly in summer, this is no different,” Harry frowned at that rather unflattering comparison, “but since you are being so insistent,” Draco sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, leaning back against the head board, “my father is quite unhappy with this scenario,” he began, gesturing between the two of them, “he has certain… _ideas_ about how to help, ideas which I do not agree with and I can assure you, you would not agree with either. What’s more, his temper can be something to fear if you catch him at the wrong time. He, to a large extent, blames me for all of this,” Draco let his eyes flutter shut and Harry frowned.

 

“That’s hardly fair, neither of us had anything to do with this,” 

 

“I am aware of that, Potter, but my father enjoys having someone to blame for…well… for everything that goes wrong,” his mouth curled up at the edges, but there was no amusement there, “he likes to find _creative outlets_ for his anger, and I’m his favourite canvas,” 

 

Harry bit his lip, feeling an overwhelming want to protect Draco. He looked tense and nervous and Harry wanted to smooth away all his harsh lines and make him smile again.

 

“We should shower before we have to leave,” Draco said, breaking Harry’s chain of thought, “I’ll go first,” he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pausing as he stood up, “stop looking at me like I'm broken, Potter,” he said quietly and then walked into the bathroom. 

 

Harry wanted nothing more than to  _help_ but didn't know how. He didn't mean to look at Draco like that but he would never have guessed that behind his facade he was so helpless. Horrible images arrived uninvited in Harry’s mind. Images of his father cursing him. Of a young Draco being _abused_ for his father's misgivings. Balling his fists in the bed sheets, Harry felt anger surge through his body.

 

A noise at the window interrupted Harry’s thoughts, a small owl was pecking at the window. Harry frowned and walked over to let it in. It was a beautiful eagle owl and Harry recognised it as Draco’s. It dropped a letter on the ground before pecking Harry on the arm. 

 

“Ow! Stupid bird,” it merely pecked him again, “What the bloody hell is your problem? Did Draco forget to bloody teach you manners?”

 

“It wants treats, Potter,” Harry wheeled around in surprise, he hadn't realised Draco had gotten out of the shower. He was digging around in his trunk, a towel tied around his waist, hair still dripping wet. 

 

“Aha!” Draco stood, making his way over to his owl. Harry found himself staring, he followed a trickle of water from Draco’s jaw down his neck, and all the way down his chest. He could feel his face heating up as he watched the water drop disappear below the towel,  “Take a picture it will last longer,” Harry looked up to see Draco watching him, complete with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. 

 

“I’m going to take my shower now,” Harry said as quickly as he could before _running_ into the bathroom. 

 

_fuckfuckfuckfuck_

 

Harry stared at his reflection and tried to force the image of Draco Malfoy in only a towel out of his mind but failed miserably. He tried to turn on the cold water tap, knocking over one of Draco’s (many) bottles of product. 

 

“ _Shit,”_ Harry muttered under his breath, righting the bottle as quickly as he could. He rubbed his hands over his face in a frustrated manner. What was wrong with him? He needed to calm the—

 

He paused, sniffing. He could smell _something._ He sniffed again, realising the smell was on his hands he lifted them to his nose. 

 

Oh. 

 

Oh, shit no. 

 

It was the smell from the potions room. The smell of cologne that had overwhelmed the smell of perfume. 

 

It was Draco’s cologne. 

 

Well, he sure as hell couldn't kid himself anymore. He was attracted to Draco bloody Malfoy. He _liked_ Draco Malfoy. What did that mean for him and Ginny? Fuck. Harry began to feel dizzy as his mind went a million miles an hour. 

 

“Potter, it’s almost Christmas out here. Hurry the fuck up and have your shower,” Draco called from outside. How the hell was _that_ the person Harry liked?

 

Harry stumbled to the shower and turned on the water, letting it heat up before he stepped in. 

 

Did this mean he was gay? He thought about it carefully. He had never had any reason to analyse his sexuality, he just assumed he was straight, but he obviously wasn’t. He could keep telling himself this was all the bond, but Harry knew that it was more than just physical attraction to Draco. It was the fact that Draco had shown he wasn't a complete jerk. Fuck, why did he have to change and be a better person?  But Harry _had_ been attracted to Ginny in the past. At one point he really did enjoy being with her and he did think of her…like _that._ But recently…she had been more like a friend. And at times she showed herself to be quite immature. Harry had pushed those feelings aside at the time but now…

 

Perhaps he was bi? He frowned and ran his hands through his hair. 

 

Fuck why did it even matter?

 

The problem isn't if they were are guy or girl; Harry didn't care, and considering Charlie’s sexuality he knew that the Weasley's and Hermione wouldn’t care either. The problem was that it was Draco fucking Malfoy. A prick since first year and a prick that didn't think Harry was “his type”. 

 

Harry felt like he was banging his head against the wall. He turned off the water and lent back against the cool tiles, trying to force his mind to slow down. 

 

Drying himself off, Harry pulled on a fresh t-shirt and pants and took a deep breath. Telling himself to clam down, he walked back out to the bedroom and saw Draco leaning back against the wall under the window, where his owl had been, he looked like he was going to throw up.

 

“Malfoy, what—“

 

“Leave it, Potter,” Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco looked up, pinning him with a murderous glare, “No. Leave it alone. You can’t fix this, you can’t fix me.” 

 

Harry snapped his mouth shut. He noticed a letter hanging loosely from his hands, he looked defeated; slumped against the wall, closing his eyes. Harry stood awkwardly in front of him, wanting to reach out but not sure how.

 

“Hello boys,” A high pitched, sweet voice cut through the tension in the room, Harry turned to the painting of a mountain scape to see one of the pixies flitting around the canvas. 

 

“Hello,” Harry said, smiling at her.

 

“McGonagall has told me she’d like you to come to her office now,” She did a small loop around the portrait before waving at the boys and flying away. 

 

“This will be fun,” Draco drawled, standing up and walking past Harry. 

 

“Draco,” Harry said softly, noting that the use of his first name stilled Draco as he reached for his shirt, “I…maybe you don't care but…I’m not going to let your father hurt you,” Draco balled his hand into a fist and Harry noted the muscles in his back tense, “and I don't want to fix you, you don't...you don't need fixing” 

 

“Potter, I don’t need your pity,” 

 

“It’s not pity Draco, it’s what I would do for anybody that I—,” Harry paused for a moment, fuck it he was Gryffindor for a reason, “I would do it for anybody that I care about.” 

 

Draco stayed silent and Harry walked to the door letting him pull on his clothes. Harry just wanted Draco to understand that he was going to _try_ and help, whether Draco liked it or not.

 

“Harry,” Draco’s voice was soft, Harry turned to look at him, “Thank-you,” Harry was so surprised that as Draco walked past Harry to the portrait door Harry forgot to move, Draco turned and said, “are we going or did you want to stand there a little longer?” Ahh, there was the Draco he knew. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” 

~~~

As they walked, neither of them said anything. Harry decided not to mention how nervous Draco looked. Although he was looking straight ahead as he walked and most people would have thought he was perfectly calm, he was rhythmically tapping his index finger against his leg as he walked. Harry had realised it was a nervous tick. 

 

They reached the entrance to McGonagal’s office and Harry paused. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“I will be once this is over, Potter,” Draco said, trying for a smile which came away looking more like a grimace. 

 

Harry began to walk again, feeling nervous about what they were about to walk into. He reminded himself that Molly would be there too and, at least, it would be nice to see her again. H arry had to resist the urge to grab Draco’s hand to stop his constant tapping. 

 

“Let’s just get through this, okay?” Harry said calmly. Draco nodded once and pushed open the door to the headmistress’s office. 

 

The headmistress was sitting behind her desk, he hands folded neatly on the table in from of her. Sitting in one of the seats in front of her was Molly, who turned around and smiled at Harry. Lucius was standing beside the desk, standing tall and leaning on his cane. Sitting on the other seat in front of the desk is a woman that Harry hadn't seen before. McGonagall gestured at a couple of seats to her right and Draco and Harry wordlessly made their way over and sat down. Harry could still see Draco tapping his finger against his knee and had to ,once again, resist the urge to reach over and grab his hand. 

 

“Now that the boys have arrived, let us begin,” McGonagall began calmly, 

 

“I’m Emma,” the woman beside Molly said, smiling, “I’m a ministry representative. I’ve been assigned your case and I want you to know that we are doing everything we can to trace the origin of this curse,” Harry smiled at her, despite thinking that her words seemed empty. 

 

“Oh yes, I’m sure the ministry has put _this_ at the top of their priorities,” Lucius said with a sneer, Emma didn't reply, only curled her lips slightly, “In the mean time, I have researched potential—“

 

“We are not using that type of magic—“ Molly Weasley began,

 

“It is my son—“ 

 

“It is unpredictable magic—“

 

“It is better than any ideas that you’ve—“

 

“Father,” Draco cut in, his voice low and calm, “I have told you that I refuse to partake in _that_ kind of magic,”  The way that Lucius looked at his son in that moment gave Harry chills, and without thinking Harry leant slightly closer to Draco, leaning his leg along Draco’s own. The room had fallen silent and the tension was mounting.

 

“This conversation seems to be pointless,” McGonagall broke in, “If Draco is of age and will not consent then I see no point in continuing,” 

 

“I will not consent either,” Harry broke in, looking at the headmistress and trying his best to pretend Lucius was not there.

 

“I believe that settles that then,” Emma said, with a smile. 

 

“This is ridiculous, my son is attached to an imbecile and this cannot be good for his grades; his exams are coming up,” 

 

Molly Weasley turned to Lucius, “Harry is a very intelligent young man, as is your son. As such, I am sure they are both willing to help us fins a reasonable solution to this problem, Mr. Malfoy, rather than playing roulette with your 'solution'”  Whilst her words weren't too harsh, her tone was levelled and quite frankly, scary. She turned back to the headmistress, who quirked her lips in an almost unnoticeable smirk, before clearing her throat.

 

“Okay, so what are the ministries proposed solutions,” 

 

Emma launched into a speech which, essentially, revealed the ministry had nothing.  Everybody in the room was aware of this fact, which only caused the tension to grow. 

 

“We would, however,like to run a couple of diagnostic tests on the two of you,” she concluded, to which Draco and Harry both merely nodded. 

 

For the third time that week they had frantic wands being waved in their faces. Draco’s was still tapping his finger on his knee, his shoulders rigid and eyes staring straight ahead. 

 

“Fun way to spend a Friday night,” Harry muttered under his breath, which caused Draco to smile. It wasn't much of a smile, small and tense, but it was enough for Harry. Eventually Emma decided she had gotten enough information and bid everyone fair well. Lucius made his way over to Draco whose whole body went tense. 

 

“I would like a word with you, in private,” Lucius said, his features a cool and calm mask; his eyes showed an anger that Harry wanted to protect Draco from. 

 

“You can’t,” Harry said before thinking, making Lucius turn his gaze onto him, “We, um, can’t be in separate rooms,” Harry finished lamely. 

 

“Well, luckily I am a wizard,” Lucius began, each word dripping with disdain, “and that’s what silencing spells are for,”

 

Harry couldn't say much to that, and had to sit by helpless as Draco stood and followed his father to the corner of the room, where Lucius cast a silencing spell. Harry watched Draco’s finger tap on his knee as he spoke to his father, his own mask slipped back on. 

 

“Harry, dear,” Harry turned to Molly who was smiling at him kindly, and Harry once again felt a surge of gratitude that she took him in after his aunt and uncle told him never to come back, “how are things with Draco? I know it must have been a long week but, are you two getting along?” 

 

Harry, for a moment, considered pouring his soul out to Molly, telling her everything he had realised since spending time with Draco, but he reminded himself that the headmistress was also sitting just behind the desk and she surly would not appreciate a run down of Harry’s inner monologue and emotions.

 

“He’s changed,” Harry began, “we really do get along, most of the time, I’m okay Molly, really,” Harry said in his most reassuring voice. 

 

He was about to continue but suddenly felt a blinding pain in his finger and screamed out, looking towards Draco. Lucius had his hand wrapped tightly around Draco’s index finger and was yanking it backwards. Draco’s eyes were watering but he wasn't screaming, he had his mouth firmly closed. Then, as though he had had enough, Lucius suddenly stopped and swept from the room, briefly nodding goodbye to McGonagall, but not acknowledging Harry or Molly.

 

“Malfoy,” Harry said, standing and moving to where Draco stood in the corner. Molly stood too and there was an anger that was clear in her eyes.

 

“I want to go back to our rooms,” Draco said, turning to Harry would saw tears threatening to spill in Draco’s eyes. 

 

“Of course,” Harry turned and looked at both the women standing in front of him who nodded at him to leave, “Thank-you,” he muttered to McGongall, “I will write soon, I promise,” he said to Molly who smiled at him and nodded.

 

“You better, don't make me send a howler,” Harry knew that wasn't an empty threat so he nodded his head vigorously, "and Draco," Molly said quietly, "any friend of Harry's is a friend of our family, you remember that" Draco couldn't mask the surprise on his face as he nodded his head. 

 

"Thank you," He said quietly 

 

“Let’s go, Draco,” Harry said softly as he gently guided Draco from the room, one hand gripping his elbow carefully.

 

It had only been one week, Harry thought to himself as they walked towards their dorms, how had it taken him this long to see Draco Malfoy as human? 

 

As Draco walked, Harry could see him only just holding himself together. He knew better than to ask Draco what had happened, not yet. But Harry wasn't sure how much longer Draco could keep himself together.

Harry wanted Draco to know he was there for him, but he just wanted sure how to reach out.


	19. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to fall apart, but Harry is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long between updates! 
> 
> I have been so busy with exams I have barely had a chance to write anything, but they will be over in about a week and then I will be back to updating regularly I swear. 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter, even if it is a little shorter than others (sorry :()
> 
> I love all the comments I've been getting, I love hearing what you guys think of the fic!
> 
> Love you all so much, I PROMISE I will update again soon xx

_Useless, pathetic._

 

Draco kept his gaze steadily straight ahead, not looking at Harry beside him, who he knew was shooting him worried looks. 

 

_You are no son of mine._

 

Draco paused abruptly, taking in a deep breath. 

 

“Draco?” Harry asked softly, his hand coming to rest on Draco’s elbow. 

 

_Disgusting._

 

Draco pulled his elbow from Harry’s grip and began to walk again, ignoring the tears that pricked in his eyes. He needed to get back to their rooms, to crawl into his bed and stay there all weekend. He had known his father would not like his defiance, he was expecting that. However, the letter his mother had sent him had shaken him to the core. He had believed—been stupid enough to believe— that his mother loved him and cared for him. But the words she had used in that letter were scathing and full of hate. 

 

She had found out that he was gay. 

 

“Moonrise” Draco hissed at their portrait, walking inside and pulling off his shirt as he went. He felt like he was suffocating; like the walls were pressing in on him. 

 

_You have no home here._

 

Draco felt hot tears begin to trail down his face and he dropped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He couldn't breathe, fuck. His mother had gotten to him and maybe she was right. Maybe he was useless, disgusting. Who would want him as their son?

 

Warm fingers looped around Draco’s slender wrists, pulling his arms away from his knees. Harry sat down in front of him, rubbing his fingers over Draco’s pulse point in slow circular motions. He didn't say anything, just sat quietly, looking down at the floor as though he wasn't really sure what to do. Draco tried to pull his wrists back, but Harry held onto him tightly and Draco found himself drawing comfort from the strength Harry emitted. 

 

The room was dark and Draco looked out the window, reminding himself that he was free. He wasn't trapped. Slowly, he felt his breathing return to normal. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said quietly, “you can go,” but Harry didn't move, he looked up from the floor and met Draco’s eyes. 

 

“What happened, Draco?” His voice was soft and Draco wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, but he knew Harry would just pity him more. He didn't want Harry to see him like this, sobbing on the floor. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Draco said, pulling is arms back into his chest. A hurt expression flashed across Harry’s face before it was replaced by concern. 

 

“You know you can talk to me,” He folded his hands in his lap, looking at the floor again. Draco moved his eyes to the window, reminding himself of the endless amount of space in the universe, “I’m not tired,” Harry added quietly. 

 

“Do you want to go for a walk of the grounds?” Draco asked, not really sure what he was thinking, he just knew that he needed air, "I'm not tired either," Harry looked surprised but nodded. 

 

They grabbed their cloaks and Draco pulled a shirt back on. As Draco was about to exit their dorm, he felt a strong arm pull him backward. 

 

“What do you think your—“ Draco’s eyes fell onto the silvery cloak that Harry held in his hands, “Is that an invisibility cloak?” Draco asked, not even trying to hide the shock in his voice.

 

“Yeah,” Harry replied, scratching the back of his head, “It was my fathers,” he paused, looking awkward, “I just thought maybe we should put it on so we don't get caught?” Draco nodded, surprised he hadn't thought of getting caught himself, “We sort of have to…er…squeeze to fit,” 

 

Without saying anything else, Harry wrapped the cloak around both himself and Draco, who was surprised at how light it felt around him. Before he could move, Draco felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling him backward. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Draco muttered, praying that his cheeks wouldn't blush and give away just how vulnerable he felt pressed against Harry. 

 

“I told you,” Harry mumbled, breath tickling that back of Draco’s neck, “we have to stick pretty close,” Draco felt himself shiver and knew Harry could feel it too and sure enough, Harry chuckled, “we should start moving,” he whispered against Draco's neck and Draco began to move, brain still not fully comprehending what was happening. 

 

The halls were dark and cold and Draco was almost sure nobody would catch them at this time of night, but he decided not to mention this to Harry who was still pressed tightly against him. They moved carefully maneuvering the halls and pathways until they reached the large entry way. Draco was about to ask Harry how they were meant to sneak out the door, when a hand on his waist gently guided him away from the door down a nearby path. Harry’s hand stayed on Draco’s waist long after Draco had begun to walk, and only slipped away when Draco found himself in the cool night air. As Draco stepped out he felt the tension from his body slip away, he closed his eyes and just stood as the breeze blew around his face, reminding himself that he was okay; he was free.

 

After a while Draco opened his eyes again and found Harry leaning against a nearby wall, his gaze fixed on Draco. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away from the castle, Draco followed.

 

“You feeling better?” Harry asked, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them as they made their way towards the great lake. 

 

“Yes,” Draco looked up at the stars, marvelling in the thought that he had come from stardust, “You know we’re all made up of dead stars,” Draco added, as he sat down under a gnarled tree that looked onto the still waters of the lake. 

 

“What are you on about?” Harry asked with a laugh, sitting down beside Draco, leaving a small space between the two of them.

 

“It’s true! stars die and we are made of the bits of them,” Draco frowned at his own explanation, “I read it in a muggle book, a book of _science,”_ Draco said matter of factly; when he found the book he had thought it to be like muggle’s own sort of magic, his father hadn't been so interested and hadn't liked Draco's choice in reading. Draco shuddered at the memory of his father finding the novel.

 

“I have never heard that before and I studied science for years,” Harry replied, amusement clear in his voice. 

 

“You studied science?” Draco asked, not even trying to hide his interest, “What did you learn? Can you teach me something?” Harry stared at Draco as if he’d lost his mind, 

 

“Science is very muggle you know Draco,” Harry said, his mouth turning up at the corners, “Like, _very_ muggle,” Draco frowned at Harry and nudged him with his elbow, huffing. 

 

“I’m not the same as what I used to be, Potter...and besides it’s interesting,” Harry laughed in reply and held his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

 

“Well…I don't know too much about it, I sort of forgot it all really and I was quite rubbish when I did learn it,” He paused and scratched the back of his neck, “I know that the moon controls the oceans tidal patterns,” 

 

“The moon commands the ocean?” Draco said, frowning as he thought about that, “That’s impossible, the moon can't control things on earth, Potter,”

 

“Well it does, it controls when the tides come in and out,” Harry said with conviction.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest, “where did you hear of this?” 

 

“You wanted me to tell you something I know,” Harry said laughing and leaning back against the tree, “That’s what I remember, the moon controls when the tide comes in and goes out,” 

 

“I’ve never been to the beach before,” Draco mused off hand, “not properly that is,” He looked out at the water of the great lake and suddenly longed for summer days. 

 

“You’ve never been?” Harry asked, sitting up, 

 

“We went near beaches, but my family thought it improper to swim surround by ‘commoners’” Draco quoted, shrugging and falling against the tree.

 

“I’ve only been a couple of times but it's brilliant,” Harry slumped back down against Draco, “you’ve got to go sometime,” 

 

Draco smiled at Harry’s enthusiasm. It really was like a small puppy who’d been asked to go for a walk. 

 

“Sometime,” Draco echoed quietly, then the two both fell into an easy silence. 

 

After a while the cold began to get to Draco, making him shiver and his teeth chatter. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body, trying to get as much warmth from the thin piece of cloth as he could. He bitterly regretted not bringing a scarf. 

 

“Cold?” Harry asked from beside Draco. 

 

“No, Potter, I enjoy shivering. It gives me a sense of fulfilment,” Draco replied, between chattering teeth. 

 

“Here,” Harry said with a laugh, unwinding his scarf from around his neck, “put it on,” 

 

Draco sat up, looking down at Harry who was still smiling warmly at him. 

 

“You won’t be cold?” He asked, mildly regretting his earlier jibe, 

 

“Nah, I run hot anyway,” Harry said with a wink and a laugh, pushing the scarf into Draco hands, “If I’d brought my wand I could have done a heating charm,” 

 

Draco took the scarf from Harry and wound it around his neck, relishing at how warm it was, "I suppose I can ignore the  _hideous_ Gryffindor colors this time," Harry just laughed.

 

He lay back down again and realized how comfortable he felt. It was the middle of the night, it was cold and he was beside a boy he’d claimed he hated for years, and yet he felt perfectly at ease. He slumped a little further down the tree and closed his eyes, letting the soft sounds of nature lull him. 

 

It wasn't long before he was fast asleep, slumped partly against the tree and partly against Harry.


	20. Unlikely Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco manage to get their friends together in one room without any duels...everyone is a little surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the world is literally fucked, but at least Drarry is still here 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its pretty light but i feel like at the moment some light stuff is nice haha

Harry woke to the sun streaming into his vision and something warm against him. He moved slightly to see a very crumpled looking Draco Malfoy pressed against him, his arm wound tightly around Harry’s waist. Harry couldn't hep the feeling of elation that came from seeing Draco pressed against him, from waking up beside Draco. They must have spent the whole night outside under the tree, and Harry had no idea what time it was, only that it was daylight which meant they might miss breakfast. As much as he wanted to stay here under this tree and let Draco sleep on uninterrupted, he knew Draco would be pissed as hell if they were late for breakfast. 

 

“Malfoy,” Harry muttered under his breath, nudging him slightly with his elbow, “Malfoy, c’mon we’re going to miss breakfast,” all Harry got in response was a groan and Draco burying further into his side. It took everything Harry had not to just let Draco go back to sleep, “Draco, you will be hungry all day and you're a bloody git when you're hungry,” Harry said, again nudging him. 

 

“Just ten more minutes,” Draco replied clearly half asleep.

 

Harry chuckled and nudged him again, a little more forcefully, “We can sit with Pansy if you get up now,” 

 

Draco’s eyes pried open and he smirked, “Deal, Potter,” it was only a couple of seconds later that it seemed to dawn on Draco both where he was and who he had his arms wrapped around. He pulled his arms back quickly and Harry tried to ignore the hurt feeling in the pit of his stomach, 

 

“Didn’t take you to be one for cuddling, Malfoy,” Harry said with a forced laugh, trying to brush off the feeling of rejection.

 

“I was asleep and it was cold, Potter, I assure you under normal circumstances I do _not_ cuddle,” Harry couldn't help laughing at his affronted tone which resulted in Draco shoving him and standing up, “Let’s go, I have a place at the Slytherin table waiting,” 

 

With the Draco turned and walked back to the castle, stopping only once they arrived at the castle walls.

 

“We should probably use the invisibility cloak,” Harry said unfolding it and offering it to Draco who nodded and pressed himself back against Harry, who had to remind himself it was only out of pure necessity. 

 

_You saw the way he reacted to the thought of touching you before_

 

Nonetheless, he leant down slightly lower than necessary to whisper against Draco’s ear, “We should get moving,” causing a small shiver to wrack his body. 

 

They hurriedly went to their dorms, making their way through the first few students making their way to breakfast. Harry let out a breath, realising that they had some time before breakfast would be over. 

 

After a quick change of clothes and a couple of cleaning charms, both of them were ready to go to breakfast. 

“Hey, Malfoy,” Harry began as they left their dorms,

 

“Yes, Potter,”

 

“My hair is still purple,” Harry said, hoping that Draco would finally turn it back, 

 

“Why yes, it is,” Draco said, sarcasm dripping from each word, “your power of observation astounds me yet again,” 

 

“Could you change it back to brown please,” Harry said, ignoring Draco’s sarcasm, Draco rolled his eyes but lifted his wand and muttered something under his breath. 

 

“You’re lucky you’ve got me in a good mood,”

 

“Perhaps my presence put you in a good mood,” Harry tried, laughing at the face that Draco pulled.

 

“I highly doubt it was _you_ who put me in a good mood, most probably the weekend,” Draco replied as they walked into the great hall, “If anything now that you have normal hair you are even _more_ irritating than before,” 

 

Harry only laughed and waved at his friends as he passed them who, once again, gave him a look like he’d gone mental. Draco plopped down at the end of the table opposite Parkinson and Harry sat down beside him.

 

“Draco, darling, I thought it was your turn to slum it with the Gryffindors today,” Pansy said when Draco sat down, Harry was always surprised by how genuinely happy Pansy seemed to be when she was with Draco. Some part of Harry truly thought it was a friendship forged out of necessity, but he was beginning to see it was more than that. 

 

“Ah, Pans, I am a Slytherin, you underestimate my abilities,” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and considered telling Parkinson exactly the circumstances that led to them sitting here, but Harry was almost certain that would lead to his hair becoming pink or purple or some other pastel colour in no time. 

 

Draco and Parkinson began talking about something or other, whilst Harry focused on his food, not realising how hungry he had been until he saw the mountains of food sat down in front of him. 

 

“So, no closer to dissolving the bond then?” Parkinson said, turning to Harry, who was surprised she was even addressing him. 

 

“Um, they’re working on it but…it doesn’t really look good,” 

 

“Draco,” she said turning back to him, “I miss you in the Slytherin common rooms, why cant you come back,” 

 

“Because, Pansy, if anybody touched Potter or I it feels like a white hot iron is branding my skin, and I prefer not to take the chance thank you,” Draco wiped his chin then turned to Harry and handed him a napkin, “Try and act older than a toddler, Potter,” 

 

Harry merely took the napkin from Draco with a roll of his eyes and dabbed at his chin. 

 

“So, what are you going to do this weekend,” Parkinson said as other people started to exit the great hall,

Draco pulled a face and downed his pumpkin juice. 

 

“Study I should think,” Parkinson rolled her eyes and pouted, “You can come to our dorms and study there, there is a ton of space,” 

 

“Hey,” Harry interrupted with a frown,

 

“What, Potter? I am sick of living in isolation,” Draco said, turning pleading eyes on Harry, 

 

“Fine,” Harry said with a small smile, “On one condition, Ron and Hermione can come over too,” 

 

Draco looked appalled at the very suggestion, but Parkinson began to laugh. 

 

“Looks like he has a bit of Slytherin in him,” She said with smile, 

 

“More than you know,” Harry replied, smirking, before turning to Draco, “Well?”

 

“Fine,” Draco said, pulling his mouth into a thin line, “Fine.”

 

Harry smirked and looked over at his friends, gesturing for them to come over. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Parkinson said, her features quickly turning into a scowl.

 

“Just letting them know to meet me later, don't worry Gryffindor isn't contagious,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. 

 

Hermione and Ron walked over to the table, their features clearly wary. They came to the end of the table although they didn't make any attempt to acknowledge Parkinson or Draco.

 

“If you wanted to come to around to the dorm later we were going to do some study,” Harry said with a smile, 

 

“Of course, that sounds good,” Hermione said with a smile, “Maybe you can help me with my defence practice?” She asked and Harry nodded his head, 

 

“Of course,” 

 

“Perfect, see you in a little bit,” Hermione said, linking her arms with Ron, Ron looked like the prospect of studying with Dracomade him feel physically ill, but he didn't protest and waved meekly at Harry as Hermione lead them from the great hall. 

 

Parkinson stood up and collected her books from the table, “I will come round in a little while, Draco, couldn't bear to leave you with the golden trio for too long,” 

 

“You’re true friend, Pans,” Draco said with a smile, Harry rolled his eyes and stood up wondering how the hell this was going to work out.

 

~~~

 

Two hours later, and the surprising group had reached some kind of steady peace. Hermione and Ron had showed up pretty quickly after breakfast and Parkinson followed closed behind them. The trio had taken the couches up and began to work through their practical spells, Parkinson and Draco had taken the table and started doing practice exams. Harry was surprised how easily they seemed to be able to fall into working. 

 

A little while later, Ron stood and cracked his back, complaining that he needed a break, to which both Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes. 

 

“It’s only been two hours,” they said at the same time, which caused both Harry and Parkinson to start laughing at the horrified looks on their friends faces. 

 

“Weird,” Ron muttered, before turning to Harry, “Wizards Chess, mate,” 

 

Harry was grateful for any kind of distraction and nodded early, standing and stretching. Hermione seemed mildly annoyed at the boys and turned back to her work. 

 

Harry and Ron started their game and it wasn't until their game was over, around an hour later, that Harry realised Hermione had joined Draco and Parkinson. 

 

“How’s the work going?” Harry asked, coming to stand beside Hermione, 

 

“Not that you’d understand Potter, but we are trying to finish our homework so if you don't mind,” Draco said, not looking up from his work. 

 

“Just wanted to know if you guys wanted lunch,” Harry muttered,

 

“I, for one,” Pansy said throwing down her quill, “have not been doing anything productive for the past hour and would _love_ something to eat,” 

 

Harry smiled at her and was surprised when she smiled back and then turned and grabbed Draco’s quill from his hand, which caused Draco to shoot daggers at Harry. 

 

“Hey!” Harry said throwing up his hands, “It wasn't me,” 

 

“Yes, but I can’t touch her or it would hurt me… _you_ on the other hand,” 

 

Harry thought about reminding Draco exactly what it _would_ feel like but decided that he didn't need to do that with his friends present.

 

“Draco, dear, we are getting lunch and you are coming,” she stood and picked up her cloak, “come on then”

 

Draco rolled his eyes and stood pinching Harry hard on the arm as he walked past, which caused the most bizarre mixture of pain and pleasure to originate from that place. Harry was torn between calling out in pain or moaning in pleasure, so he kept his mouth firmly shut. 

 

“Who’s going to take Granger’s quill,” Draco said from the doorway. 

 

Harry and Ron looked at each other, neither of them backing down. 

 

“Oh for—“ Parkinson walked over in a few strides and grabbed the quill from Hermione’s hand, “Lunch time,” she said matter of factly, causing Hermione to scowl, but stand up and grab her cloak. 

 

They all exited the dorm room and made their way to the Great Hall in a group. Which was how two Slytherin’s and three Gryffindor’s came to eat lunch out by the great lake. 

 

The unlikely group stayed outside until it was about dinner time, when they finally split to sit at their respective tables, save for Harry who was doubling up on the Slytherin table for the day.

 

All in all, it had been a nice day and Harry was surprised that they had managed to reach that level of harmony in only one day. 

 

He hoped for both his sake and Draco’s, that they would be able to work side by side until this bond was broken. 

 

And, Harry thought optimistically, maybe even after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy, it will be getting a but more romantic soon 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it means the world to me 
> 
> Xx Love you guys


	21. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has been a bit of a space between updates, I've been swamped!! 
> 
> I'll try to be better I promise <3

Sunday passed in much the same way as Saturday. Parkinson, Ron and Hermione spent most of the rainy day in Draco and Harry’s dorm room. 

 

Hermione and Draco worked at the table almost constantly, breaking only for tea or for lunch. Ron and Harry had started strong but ended up lying on the floor playing exploding snap. Surprisingly, Parkinson had sat down not long after Harry and Ron and asked to be dealt in. 

 

Both Harry and Ron had been surprised to find out that she was extremely competitive. Harry and Ron both found that she was very hard to beat and Harry enjoyed the challenge. 

 

The ease that the group had found was strange, and though they all knew it nobody said anything about it, perhaps afraid of breaking the peace.

 

Once again, the only time they split was for dinner. This time Draco had to sit at Gryffindor, much to his chagrin. 

 

He and Hermione got into a debate over some kind of potions question and Harry felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach at the idea that maybe Draco could get along with his friends, maybe it wasn't crazy to think of he and Draco becoming—

 

“Hi, Harry,” Shit. Once again Harry had completely forgotten about Ginny. 

 

“Hey Gin,” Harry said, moving over slightly so that Ginny could sit beside him, “how’s your weekend been,” 

 

“It’s been okay, I was looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere,” 

 

Harry smiled and shrugged taken a drink of his juice. Ginny began to tell him all about her weekend, every detail, and Harry found himself he could go back to talking to Draco. 

 

“That sounds interesting,” Harry interjected as Ginny finished her recount, “it’s a shame I couldn't see you,” he added half-heartedly.

 

“Well,” Ginny replied, smiling slightly, “Maybe I could come to your dorm for an hour or so,” she flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled. 

 

“Sorry Weasley,” Draco said leaning over Harry, “you’ll have to keep your hands to yourself for a little while longer,”

 

Ginny scowled and blushed a little, “I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend, Malfoy, it’s not my problem if all a relationship is to _you_ is sex and appearances,” She glared and leant forward, “from what I here, there isn't that much under the surface anyway; as shallow and image-conscious as your father” 

 

Harry saw how deeply that had hurt Malfoy, he saw the effect that those words would have on him. He reached a hand over to Draco's, trying to reassure him but Draco pulled away. 

 

“Ginny, you can’t…you don't know Draco,” Harry said, trying to keep both parties at peace. 

“Draco?” Ginny almost screeched, “ Since when has he been—Why the hell are you defending him anyway?” She had begun to turn red with anger. 

 

“Gin,” Ron said from across the table, “you know with the bond things are complicated,” 

 

Ginny turned to look at Harry, who went to open his mouth but Draco beat him to it, 

 

“Maybe he’s getting a little sick of just talking, maybe he wants a taste of something a little more fun,” Draco said with a sneer, “and I do know how to have _fun,”_ Draco said, purring the word fun in an incredibly sexual way.

 

Harry turned red in an instant, trying not to show how appealing that did sound, 

 

“Draco,” Harry said turning to him and frowning, “you’re not helping,” 

 

“Well, _Harry,”_ Draco said, smirking, “I am the only one who can touch you,” as he spoke, he let his hand rub along Harry's arm, sending butterflies throughout Harry's stomach.

 

With that, Ginny pushed away from the table and ran from the hall, Hermione stood up and ran after her. 

 

“That was fucked up, Malfoy,” Ron said, his voice low, “you ought to watch your step,” 

 

“Or what,” Malfoy hissed leaning forward. 

 

Harry could see what was about to happen and wrapped his arm firmly around Draco’s upper arm and hauled him up from his seat.

 

“We are leaving,” Harry said, “Now.” With that, Harry dragged Malfoy from the hall. Once they were outside in the empty corridor Harry let go of his arm and turned to face him.

 

“What the bloody hell, Malfoy,” Harry said, struggling to keep his voice down, “You can’t just say things like that, not to the people I care about,” 

 

“I am so terribly sorry _Potter,_ but it was your girlfriend who brought up... She can't say things like that to me” 

 

Harry paused for a moment trying to work out what to say to that, 

 

“So you become your old dicky self because Ginny pissed you off? People are going to piss you off sometimes, Malfoy,” 

 

“I don't want to be my Father,” Draco said quietly, moving away from Harry and leaning against the wall, “I want to let people get close to me, but that scares me,” Draco said, “Fucking cheesy I know. But people are _afraid_ of the things I’ve gone through. They don't know how to deal with how fucked up I am. I mean, nobody wants to fuck something so fragile,” He said with a hollow laugh,

 

“I know you're not fragile Draco,” Harry said, “and I know there is so, so much below what you show people. Underneath your mask,” Draco closed his eyes and Harry moved slightly closer to him, “You are smart and funny and, when you want to be, you are kind,” Harry smiled and moved slightly closer so they were now only standing and inch apart, “and I want you to let me see that part of you, Draco,” 

Harry leant forward ever so slightly so that he could feel Draco’s breath against his lips.

 

“Harry?” Draco said softly, eyes still closed,

 

“Yes,”

 

“What if I am broken?” 

 

Draco’s voice was soft and hesitant and Harry didn't know how to answer, so instead he wrapped his fingers around Draco’s arm and pushed back his long sleeve, writing with his fingertip against Draco’s pale skin. 

 

_You’re strong._

 

Harry let go of Draco’s wrist and stepped back, trying to tell his racing heart to calm down. Draco looked down at his wrist and then at Harry, his eyes so full of pain that all Harry wanted to do was to hold him tight. 

 

_He doesn’t like you like that._ Harry reminded himself, _he needs a friend right now._

 

Harry didn't need to remind himself that he also still had a girlfriend. 

 

“Let’s go back to our dorms,” Harry said softly, “We don't need to go back into the hall,” 

 

Draco smiled at him, a soft and tentative smile, and Harry knew he had said the right thing. 

 

“Thank you, Harry,” was all Draco said as they walked to their dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments I love them all :) 
> 
> xx


	22. Snow is Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco sit outside (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a shortish chapter, hopefully it's okay though 
> 
> I'm going away for the next week so it might be a little while until the next update, sorry!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and reads it means so much to me :)

Draco wasn't sure what was different about Harry, but he knew there was something. There was something in the way he moved or acted and Draco couldn't put his finger on it. 

 

His feelings for Harry were not helped by this mysterious change, in fact, they were heightened significantly. Over the course of the week, Draco found himself drawn to Harry an exuberant amount. Constantly zoning out during class or ignoring Pansy due to better, prettier reasons. By Thursday Draco had begun to notice Harry noticing him. It was subtle, but Draco was sure of it. At the great hall out of the corner of his eye, he would realise Harry was watching him eat or during potions when Harry had nothing to do, he would watch Draco. His eyes always on his face until Draco turned to look, to catch him in the act, and then Harry would turn to look back at his work.

 

Draco wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps Harry was still waiting for him to break, waiting for him to fall apart. 

 

“Malfoy?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“I said,” Harry said with a roll of his (very green and very beautiful) eyes, “did you want to go for a walk in our free period? I’m sick of being inside,” 

 

“Sure, I would love to get hypothermia that sounds very fun,” Draco replied sarcastically, pretending to listen to the transfiguration lesson even though he had no idea what the teacher was babbling on about. 

 

“Come on,” Harry said, pulling a puppy dog expression, “Please, it’s not _that_ cold.” Draco knew if Harry pushed hard enough with those puppy dog eyes he could get Draco to go outside.

 

“Potter,” Draco said slowly as if speaking to a very stupid animal, “It is snowing, snow means very cold,” 

 

Harry just grinned at him and went to open his mouth when the professor asked Draco to please answer the question which he had not been listening to. 

 

“Um,” Draco said scratching the back of his next (a movement which he noticed Harry following), “cat?” 

 

The professor merely rolled her eyes and told him to please pay attention before returning to the lesson about animungus forms. Draco punched Harry hard in the arm and glared at him, which only made him laugh. 

 

About five minutes later Harry pushed a little scrap of paper into his hand. Draco rolled his eyes but looked at it anywa, in Harry's messy scrawl it read;

 

_Pleaseeeeee, we can sit at Slytherin for dinner,_

 

Draco frowned before scratching out his answer;

 

_It’s mine turn anyway, you’ll have to offer something better_

 

Harry smirked as he read it;

 

_Such a Slytherin, let me think_

 

Draco replied quickly and then forced himself to pay attention;

 

_Don’t strain that brain of yours too hard, thinking too hard might be dangerous for you._

 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled and started to bite the corner of his lip, a sign that means he is either nervous or thinking hard. Draco wondered which it was when Harry bent his head over the paper and then pushed it towards Draco. 

 

_You can colour my hair again_

 

Draco was so surprised by the offer that he laughed out loud. A genuine and loud sound which caused the people around them to turn around and look at him as though he’d lost his head, Draco looked at Harry who now just looked plain unsure about what he'd just offered. 

 

_Any colour I choose?_

 

_Any colour._ Harry replied quickly,

 

_And you have to wear a tattoo to dinner tonight._

 

Harry frowned, ran a hand through his hair, and then nodded at Draco, who was already planning the design in his head. He briefly wondered why Harry had wanted to go outside so badly but decided to ask another time. The teacher dismissed them and they headed to their dorms to grab scarves and gloves before walking towards the great lake. 

 

“I think,” Draco began with a smirk, “I am going to go with a nice turquoise,” Harry scoffed in response and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I cannot see that looking good,” He said

 

“Well, you need more of an imagination” Draco replied, “Also when was the last time you got a haircut? Your hair is almost past your shoulders,” 

 

“Sorry mum,” Harry said with a loud laugh, knocking Draco with his elbow, “It just grows back anyway, there’s no point cutting it,” 

 

Draco frowned at Harry, “Well you could at least tie it back,” 

 

“There is no way that if I did that it would look good,” Harry replied, charming a patch of snow to melt under the tree they previously fell asleep under and sitting down. 

 

Draco sat beside him before bending a twig into a circle shape and transfiguring it into a hair band. 

 

“I’ll do it,” Draco said

 

“Why in Gods name do you need to know how to do that,” Harry said, looking at the hair tie Draco now had around his wrist. 

 

“Pansy uses it all the time, I guess I just picked it up,” Draco said with a shrug, “Now turn around, I am going to tame your hair,” 

 

Harry moved around and Draco sat up on his knees so that he could run his hands through Harry’s hair. He carded his fingers through the long locks and was surprised to feel how soft it was. He ran his fingers through again and noticed that Harry had leant back into the touch. 

 

“So you just picked up how to transfigure a hair tire by watching Parkinson?” Harry asked as Draco began to pull back his hair. 

 

“Yes, after watching her do it maybe three times? It’s not too hard, Potter,” 

 

“It takes me ages to learn the technical side of magic,” Harry replied quietly, "mine would come out like a bit of string," 

 

Draco began to braid a section of hair as he went. 

 

“We all have our strengths, Potter,” Draco replied gently, “you’re powerful and I’m…I pick things up quickly,” 

 

After a few moments Draco decided he was done and, as a finishing touch, Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. 

 

“Finished!” He declared, moving around so he was sitting in front of Harry now. 

 

Just by looking at him in that moment Draco felt sexually frustrated. A few shorter strands of hair fell around Harry’s face, but with his hair tied back into a bun Harry’s face was open and his green eyes stood out clearly. The pastel blue colour Draco had picked for his hair hadn't clashed with his eyes like Draco had thought it might and instead made Harry’s tan skin stand out. 

 

“Why are you looking at me funny?” Harry asked Draco frowning at him, “What did you do to my hair?” 

 

Draco laughed at Harry’s concern and then shook his head, “Nothing, Potter I swear, you look good,” Draco was surprised by his genuine compliment but Harry immediately turned a deep red so Draco took his chance, “Embarrassed are we, Potter?” 

 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry replied meekly, ducking his head and looking at the apparently very interesting snow. 

 

“Strong words,” Draco replied with a smirk, looking back at the castle, “we should get to our last class,” 

 

“I don’t want to go to class,” 

 

“Stop whining Potter, you have _me_ for company,” Draco said with a smirk as he stood. Harry rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth tugged upwards, “and Slytherin for dinner too! How lucky you are today,”

 

“Git,” Harry replied bumping into Malfoy and laughing. 

 

Yeah, Malfoy thought as they walked back to the castle, there was defiantly something different about Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my short little chapter
> 
> Their relationship will develop soon (very soon) I promise, just a bit of a build first.
> 
> Let me know what you think xx
> 
> I'll update ASAP


	23. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Harry cares...but then again perhaps not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been ages since my last update! I am so sorry, I've been away 
> 
> I will be back to updating regularly from now on, I promise.
> 
> Also, I am sorry this is a short chapter, but the next couple may be a bit heavy so this chapter is a little shorter :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments,

“Malfoy.” Draco pretended not to hear the sound of Harry whining from one room over as he looked in the mirror, fixing his hair before dinner, “Malfoy!” 

 

“What, Potter,” Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“I’ve changed my mind I don't think this is a very good idea,” 

 

Draco turned around as Harry came to stand in the door frame, biting his lower lip. His hair was still tied back into a bun, Draco tried to forget the way it had felt, carding Harry’s hair through his hands, he was rather unsuccessful. Draco’s eyes fell to Harry’s neck where the head of a snake curled above his collar. 

 

“I took the risk of getting sick for you,” Draco replied, still not looking away from Harry’s neck. His skin looked so smooth and warm, he wondered what it would feel like to—

 

“Malfoy, come on,” Harry pleaded again, “You enjoyed sitting outside. People are going to stare!”

 

“Sorry Potter, you agreed, not me.” Draco turned back to the mirror and finished his hair, “Ready to go?” 

 

Harry turned without speaking, grabbing his robes, Draco fell into step beside him. 

 

“If you like this look so much why don't you colour _your_ hair,” 

 

“Because, _Potter,”_ Draco replied in a low voice, a smirk on his face, “I quite enjoy the way this looks on you,” noting the way Harry’s cheeks turned pink, Draco moved turned to fully face him, “I think some would even say you look hot,” Without another word Draco turned on his heel and made his way to the great hall. 

 

Draco didn't need to be an expert to know the Harry’s dilated pupils and the way his eyes had dropped to Draco’s lips when he had moved close meant that Harry most certainly saw Draco in a similar way to how Draco saw him. Interesting. 

 

When the pair walked into the great hall, people turned to stare. 

 

“Is it permanent?” 

 

“Fuck, he looks hot,” 

 

“I’ve heard that they’re a couple,” 

 

“He looks…Slytherin,”

 

Draco smirked as he listened to all the comments and began to smile as he saw the blush that covered Harry’s entire face. 

 

“Embarrassed, Potter?” Draco asked sweetly, 

 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry mumbled in reply. 

 

Draco began to laugh and then heap his plate with food. Pansy sat herself down opposite Draco a couple of moments later. 

 

“Potter, I am enjoying this new look,” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and kept looking at the plate in front of him.

 

“It was part of a deal,” Draco explained, “He thought I wouldn't follow through,” 

 

“I thought you might not be a prick,” Harry muttered, 

 

“From what I've heard people think you're looking quite good,” Pansy said, “If anything Draco’s done you a favour,” Harry glared at Draco who flashed him his most innocent smile which, in turn, caused Harry to smile slightly, “There are other rumours circulating, however…” Pansy added, 

 

“What rumours,” Harry asked, turning to look at Pansy, worry clear on his face. 

 

“Well,” Pansy began, “The one about you and Draco—“ 

 

“Is it true?” The voice cut through the noise of the great hall, silencing everyone. Both Harry and Draco turned to see Ginny Weasely standing between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, tears in her eyes. 

 

“Ginny-“ Harry began, standing up. 

 

“No, all I want to hear is yes or no,” She interrupted. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re-“

 

“You and Malfoy,” She said, her face turning an alarming shade of red, “Are you sleeping together?” 

 

Draco’s heart stopped. In any other circumstances, Harry’s reaction may have been hilarious. First, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, then he began to blush and cough, finally let out an awkward laugh and scratched his head. 

 

“Gin, what the hell are you talking about,” Harry finally said, Draco noted how shaky his voice sounded, “I’m not sleeping with the boy I’ve hated for the past 8 years, I would never…not with _him_ ” 

 

It took Draco a second to process Harry's words. _The boy I've hated._ Draco felt as though he'd been slapped. He felt as though Harry had turned around and stabbed an ice cold blade into his stomach and looked into his eyes as he twisted it. He thought back to the nights when Harry had sat with him in the dark and talked to him about the war. He thought about Harry holding onto him when he felt the walls closing in, about sleeping under the stars. 

  
Then he thought about how fucking stupid he was to think Harry Potter would ever give two shits about him.

 

Draco stood up in one quick movement and pushed away from the table, not looking back.

 

“Draco!” He could hear Pansy calling after him, but he didn't even pause. He needed to get outside, to breath. He needed to be away from Harry Potter. 

 

_Stupid. Useless. Broken._

 

As Draco continued to run he felt a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, the further he went the more painful is became until blackness began to edge on his vision and he felt his legs go weak. 

 

_The boy I’ve hated for eight years._

 

Draco thought about the way Harry had sat with him as his legs gave out and the way he could make Draco laugh as his head hit the cold concrete. 

 

His final thought ,as blackness covered his vision, was the way Harry had said _him._ As though Draco was scum. 

 

But then again, perhaps he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I will be updating again ASAP, promise 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, 
> 
> xx 
> 
> Love you guys :)


	24. Perfectly Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs to tell Draco how he really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back to regular updates, Yay!
> 
> All the comments on the last chapter meant the world to me, thank you all so much xx
> 
> Hopefully, you guys are enjoying this story and you enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Thank you all for reading 
> 
> xx

Fuck. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt sick to his stomach. How could he have just said that?

 

Harry turned around just as Draco stood and swept from the room, he took a step forward but before he could run after him Ginny wrapped a hand around the fabric of Harry’s robe. 

 

“Let him go,” She said, “We need to talk, Harry,” 

 

“I can’t,” Harry looked after Draco, he saw the way he wiped at his eyes and guilt rose up in his throat like bile, “I have to tell him…I didn't mean…” 

 

“Fuck you, Potter,” Parkinson, standing up, “He truly thought that you…” She didn't finish her sentence, just looked at Harry with so much hatred and hurt that Harry felt himself shrink under her gaze.

 

“I didn’t…” Harry tried to speak,

 

“Save it,” She spat, then ran after Draco,

 

“Harry,” Ginny said tugging at his sleeve like a child, “Please can we talk,” 

 

After that, her voice began to drift away and become soft, like background noise. Harry felt his knees go numb and a sharp pain began to originate from his head. He thought about how fragile Draco had looked when his knees had been tucked to his chest and how all Harry had wanted to do was hold him tight. He thought about sleeping under the stars with Draco and the fact that, of all things, he was interested in muggle science. 

 

Harry felt his knees give way. As he fell to the ground he thought about the way Draco laughed when he thought nobody was watching and the way his hair stuck up at odd angles when he woke up in the mornings. 

 

His last thought, as his head collided with the floor of the great hall, was that he had been given the trust of Draco Malfoy and that he had just betrayed that trust.

 

~~

 

Harry woke to the smell of cologne and vanilla and the feeling of a weight across his stomach. He shifted slightly to find Draco pressed against his side, his head tucked neatly into the crook of Harry’s neck and his arm across Harry’s waist.

 

For a moment, Harry completely forgot what had happened before he collapsed. 

 

For a moment, all Harry could think about was how peaceful Draco looked and how right he looked pressed against Harry. For that fleeting moment, Harry felt completely at peace. 

 

Then reality came crashing down. 

 

Draco shifted slightly, his eyelids flickering until, with a yawn, he finally opened his eyes. For a split second, he seemed perfectly happy in Harry’s embrace, for a second. Then his eyes widened and he pulled away from Harry, shuffling as far as he could onto his side of the bed and looking away from Harry. 

 

“Draco,” Harry began softly, feeling his stomach churning with guilt and fear, “I am so sorry, I just—I cannot believe that I…” Harry stammered, feeling as though he may throw up, “I don't hate you and —“ 

 

“Save it, Potter,” Draco hissed, “We were kidding ourselves…I was kidding myself,” He said, his voice losing any pretence of malice and just sounding defeated, “I’m just the cowardly school bully, I’m…” He drifted off and pulled his knees up to his chest, giving him the appearance of a small, scared child.Harry could tell that he was only just keeping himself together and all he wanted to do was to reach over and hold him. 

 

“What’s even worse,” Draco said, with a heartless laugh, “Is that I actually thought that maybe you had seen…that you had _believed_ that I changed,” 

 

“Draco, I just—“ 

 

“Boys,” Harry was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey bustled into the infirmary, “how are you feeling?” She asked as she began waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath. 

 

“Fine,” Both boys said together. While physically this was true, at that moment Harry thought that he was going to be sick with guilt and shame. 

 

“Good, then you're in a good enough place to be told what idiots you both are,” Harry’s eyes widened at the harsh tone Madam Pomfrey used, “You are both in an extremely uncertain situation. I do not know what you were playing at, tempting this bond to cause you both physical harm,” She looked livid as she talked and Harry dropped his gaze to the sheets, “You must be more careful as there are still many aspects to this bond that we do not understand,” She paused, sighing, “The headmaster will be down shortly, I’m sure she will talk to you about this further,” With that, she turned on her heel and walked back into her office. 

 

Harry wanted to ask why the boys had been placed in the same bed but decided that it didn't much matter at this point. His priority needed to be telling Draco how much he’d fucked up.

 

“Draco—“ 

 

“Harry,” Draco interrupted, sounding tired, “Just. Don’t.”

 

“But-“ 

 

“No,” Draco said, turning around, his eyes flashing with anger, “You don't get to just say sorry because it’s not fucking okay,” Draco looked hysterical and pissed and Harry leant back slightly, “You don't get to treat the idea of _me_ as something less than scum, some piece of filth you have attached to you. You don't get to do that after I told you things that I have never told anyone before. You don't get to make me trust you and then rip the carpet from underneath me.” Draco paused to breath, running a shaking hand through his hair, “did you even hear the way you said _him?_ Because I sure as fuck did, it was like I disgusted you.” 

 

Harry tried to interject to tell Draco that he was so very wrong, but Draco pushed ahead. 

 

“No, no, I know how disgust sounds Harry because I’ve heard it before. From my friends, from my Father, from the one person I trusted most in this world; my mother. This is why I build fucking walls and masks and then people like you tell me to let myself be vulnerable and look what happens,” 

 

Harry could see the tears in the corners of Draco’s eyes and he wanted to tell Draco everything he’d felt for the last two weeks, he wanted to tell Draco that he certainly was not disgusted and that he'd been put on the spot and he didn't like people staring. That he was wrong and he was sorry, he was so fucking sorry. He _needed_ Draco to know that Harry had been afraid that people would have been able to see just how much Draco meant to him.

 

“Draco, listen to me. Please,” he added when Draco looked away from him, “I know what I said was wrong and I am ashamed at myself and I don't know why I reacted like that. Maybe it’s because everyone was staring at me, maybe it’s because I was afraid if I didn’t react strongly enough that….that people would be able to tell how I really feel about you,” Draco turned slightly to look at Harry, frowning, “I was so scared that I would be exposed right there, that people would know, so I panicked and…fuck it was so wrong and I am so so fucking sorry but I don't find you disgusting. Fuck Draco I find you beautiful, amazing, fucking imperfectly perfect,”

 

Draco was staring at him now, his mouth slightly ajar and his cheeks pink, Harry’s eyes dropped to his lips and then back to his eyes. His bloody stupidly beautiful grey eyes, which (after hours of observation) Harry had discovered had flecks of blue and green in them. 

 

“I know that that might not be good enough,” Harry continued softly, “and I know that you probably don't feel the same way but…Draco I don't want you to ever feel like you shouldn’t…like you can’t trust me because you can. You can.” By the time Harry finished his voice was a mere whisper.

 

Before Draco could say anything, good or bad, the doors to the infirmary were thrown open and the headmaster strode in.

 

“You boys are completely thick skulled,” McGonagall began pointedly, “Do you know what you have done? You have worsened your bond, did neither of you wonder why Mr. Malfoy collapsed as well as Mr Potter?” She crossed her arms across her chest and fixed both boys with a glare that made Harry want to die on the spot, “Would someone like to tell me what exactly happened that lead to this?”

 

Harry looked at Draco who was looking at him. 

 

“Um, Draco moved too far away from me?” Harry tried and the headmaster looked like she wanted to bang her head against a wall.

 

“There must have been more than that, Mr Potter, the bond’s emotional strands have been pulled tight,” 

 

Harry knew he must have looked like a clueless idiot but he really had no idea what she was talking about. 

 

“Pardon me?” 

 

“Honestly Mr Potter, have you not read into your bond at all?” The headmaster asked, looking skyward. 

 

“I, um…” Harry stammered.

 

Your bond had three strands,” She began slowly, as if speaking to a small child, “The physical; which is the pain you feel when others touch you or when you move too far apart, those things tighten your strand, the feeling you get when the two of you make contact relaxes the strand.” Harry felt like his head was on fire, “The Mental, which is the way the two of you are coping in general, stress and anxiety will likely tighten your strands, relaxation and peace will calm and loosen the strand. Finally, emotional, this strand is the most fragile,” She paused now and looked between both boys, her expression softening some what, “Happiness, joy and love will relax a bond and, in turn, increase the strength of your other strands, however, anger, irritation and…heartbreak can cause your strands to become incredibly tight, thus increasing the fragility of all three strands,” 

 

“It was…I said something I didn't mean,” Harry said quietly, looking at the sheets, 

 

“So it was emotional,” The headmaster said, massaging her temples, “It must have been bad, the two of you couldn't be taken more than few metres apart and even then neither of you seemed to want to be apart.” She sighed and sat down on a chair next to the bed, she seemed tire. Ah, that explains why they had to be on the same bed. 

 

Harry felt guilt churning in his stomach once again when he realised that this was his fault.

 

“Boys,” She continued,“we are still are no closer to discovering who placed the two of you under this bond, which means that it is highly unpredictable and highly dangerous, you must be careful,” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered looking at the bed, “I didn't know,” 

 

“Of course you didn’t, Harry,” She replied, standing up again, “Please be more carful in the future. You will stay in the infirmary until Madam Pomfrey realises you.” She turned to leave but before she walked out the door she looked back and said, “I do like that hair colour, Harry,” 

 

Harry choked on his own shock, which caused Draco to smile. A small, but genuine smile. That was a start.

 

“Told you you looked pretty good,” Draco whispered and Harry blushed. “Do you mind if I slept a bit more?” Draco asked quietly, “I’m still a bit tired,” 

 

Harry nodded and moved closer to Draco without anything further being said, he wrapped his arms around Draco who bunched his fists into Harry’s shirt, burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

 

Harry could feel the hot tears pool on his shoulder a few moments later and he felt his heart stop. He tightened his embrace on Draco and began rubbing small circles on his shoulders. 

 

“I am so sorry,” Harry whispered into Draco’s hair, as he pulled Draco even closer.

 

Eventually Draco’s sobs turned into uneven breath as he fell asleep. Harry continued to hold Draco as close as he could, not falling back asleep until hours later. The words _I’m so fucking sorry_ still circulating in his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be in a couple of days, 
> 
> Let me know what you thought 
> 
> Love you guys, 
> 
> xx


	25. Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco feels infinity before it comes crashing down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally back to regular updates, yay!!
> 
> Hopefully, you guys are liking where this fic is going :) 
> 
> All your comments and kudos mean so much to me, <3 xx

Draco woke to sun streaming into his eyes and the smell of after shave. It took him a moment to remember who he was pressed up against. Harry had his arms tightly circled around Draco’s waist and his head rested atop of Draco’s. Draco’s eyes felt tight from crying the night before but he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed for crying in front of Harry. 

 

He couldn't stop the tears that he shed the previous night. The words Harry had said to him had never been said to him before. He felt so sure that Harry still hated him and then to be told that he thought he was _imperfectly perfect._ It was all Draco could do not to kiss him right then and there, but he needed time to think, time to make sure that Harry knew what he was saying. He cared for Harry, he truly did, and he did not want to be his experiment. 

 

“Morning,” Harry whispered quietly, interrupting Draco’s thoughts. 

 

“Morning,” Draco replied, smiling gently at Harry’s flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

 

Draco sat up and ran a hand through his hair, which he knew always stood at odd angles when he first woke up. 

 

“Harry,” Draco began, looking down at the sheets, “I have been clear with you from the start that I am gay,” Draco paused and looked to Harry, who was watching him carefully, “But I may have lied about you not being my type…I have found myself becoming endeared to you the more I get to know you, I find myself trusting you and enjoying being around you,” Harry was smiling at Draco now, a beautiful and blinding smile, “But I will not be your secret, I will not be somebody to be ashamed of, I have felt that way too many times in my life,” 

 

“Draco, I am not ashamed of you,” Harry said quietly, taking Draco’s hand in his own. 

 

“Harry, I need you to think about this carefully. You have a girlfriend and you’re…you’re Harry Potter.” Draco paused looking at their hands joined loosely at the fingers, “I don't just want to be your experiment,” 

 

“Draco,” Harry said softly, using his free hand to gently lift Draco’s chin so he was looking at him in his very very green eyes, “You’re not an experiment,”

 

And then Harry was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Draco’s and Draco’s eyes were hiding in shock before sliding closed because _oh god_ this felt so right. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco’s waist and Draco ran one hand through Harry’s hair. If touching had felt like bliss then this felt like infinity. 

 

This felt like falling into space, like falling through the stars and drifting past planets. It felt like losing all air in your lungs but not giving too shits because _fuck_ it felt so good. Draco was unaware of anything around him because suddenly it was only him and Harry and his lips against Harry’s and that was okay. 

 

A loud “Ahem” brought Draco back to earth. 

 

“Boys, good to see you’re…getting along again,” Madam Pomfrey said, standing at the end of their bed. 

 

“Morning,” Harry said sheepishly ducking his head, his face bright red and his lips puffy and swollen. Draco relished in the thought that he was the one that made Harry’s lips look like that.

 

“The house elves have brought you breakfast, eat and then please see yourselves to the headmaster's office,”

Draco nodded dumbly and Madam Pomfrey turned and walked back to her office. 

 

Sure enough, once bed over was a tray of warm food, juice and tea. 

 

“I wonder what the house elves saw,” Draco said, breaking the silence between the two of them. 

 

Harry began to laugh as he walked over to the food and placed it on the bed. 

 

“Probably a little too much I would say,” He replied with a smile, “tea?” 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” 

 

The two fell into an easy silence which seemed wholly calm, a juxtaposition to Draco’s mind which was going into a tail spin.

 

_I just kissed Harry_ fucking _Potter_ featured more than once in his thoughts. 

 

“I’m going to end things with Ginny,” Harry said quietly after awhile, not looking up from his piece of toast. Draco wasn't sure how to reply, “I’ll talk to Ron first…and then I guess find a time I can talk to her,” 

 

Harry seemed genuinely upset and Draco found himself feeling as though it was him who was upsetting Harry. 

 

“I didn't mean to make things hard,” He said, watching Harry’s face.

 

“No, you haven't made things hard, you've made things right,” Harry said with a small smile. 

 

With that, the two fell back into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Draco decided it was about time he did something about Harry’s hair. 

 

“I swear your hair just cannot be tamed,” He said with a sigh, coming to stand on Harry’s side of the bed and running his hands through his hair, causing Harry to close his eyes and lean back into the touch. 

 

“’S’not my fault, my hair’s always been like this,” He said quietly. 

 

“Crazy and untameable?” 

 

“Something like that,” Harry replied with a chuckle. 

 

Draco pulled it back into bun, letting a few strands come loose, the way he liked it. 

 

“There,” Draco said, stepping back to look at his finished piece, “What an improvement,”

 

Harry turned towards Draco and smiled, “What would I do if you weren't here?” 

 

Then he leant forward and brushed his lips against Draco’s, just a taste of galaxy he’d felt before but still oh so perfect. 

 

“We should get to the headmaster's office,” Draco muttered 

 

“I suppose,” Harry said with a smile, “If we must,” 

 

The two of them made their way to the headmaster's office, casually bumping into one another one their way, both smiling in a peaceful haze. 

It took only one second for the bliss Draco had felt not two moments earlier to come crashing down around him. For when they entered the headmaster's office, standing at the desk was not only his father but his mother, standing by his side. 

 

Upon seeing both of them, Draco felt weak, he felt as though the ground below him was moving. He reached for Harry’s hand and grasped it firmly, feeling relief in the touch and feeling better again when Harry squeezed back. 

 

“Headmaster,” Harry said, bowing his head slightly before pulling Draco towards two chairs and sitting down. 

 

“Boys,” McGonagall said as she turned to look at both Draco and Harry, although Draco couldn't be certain, he thought he could see an anger in the professor's eyes, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better,” Draco said quietly, trying to hold on to some fragment of the utter and pure happiness he had felt before. He dropped his eyes to his hands, linked with Harry’s own, trying to remind himself that his mother was wrong, that he wasn't broken. 

 

“Draco,” It was his father who spoke next, his voice icy and commanding, “We wish to speak to you about your circumstances for the up coming holidays,” 

 

Draco’s heart froze. What could they possible wish to say? He hadn't even thought of where he would be going. Holidays were in a couple of weeks and at this rate, he and Harry would still most certainly be bound. 

 

“Yes, Father?” Draco responded, trying to keep his tone civil. He was thankful for the slight increase of pressure which came from Harry's hand against him. 

 

“We think it best,” He continued, thinly veiled disgust clear on his face, “and that it will be easier for all involved if you spend these holidays away from the manor,” 

 

Draco looked at his mother, whose eyes were on the floor, then back at his father who was looking right into Draco’s eyes. 

 

“Right,” Draco said quietly. Trying to keep his voice steady.

 

He knew a lot of things about his family. That they were cowards. That they did not openly show affection. That they must be proper at all times. 

 

But he truly did not think they were heartless. Draco thought about when he had first flown a broom in the manors expansive gardens, his mother smiling as she watched him from the ground. He thought about the Christmas when his family were, for a rare period of time, relaxed and affectionate. 

 

He thought that his mother ,at least, would never turn her back on him. 

 

Oh, how wrong he had been. 

 

“Right,” He said again, more quietly this time. 

 

“Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I am quiet sure that we can work something out so Draco can spend some time with—“ The headmaster began.

 

“No, no, that won't be necessary, the bond isn't the driving force here,” Lucius interrupted his eyes sliding to the headmaster before back to his sons, “The issue is…bigger than that.” 

 

Draco dropped his eyes to the ground, trying to keep himself together. He wasn't quiet sure if he wanted to scream or cry or run. He began to feel as though the walls were closing in and he remember what his mother told him when he was little. 

 

_Outside, the world is endless, and it’s yours for the taking. Never let the walls scare you because just beyond those walls is infinity._

 

Draco looked at his mother, whose eyes had finally come to rest on her son, there were tears in her eyes. 

 

“Mother,” Draco said quietly, nodding his head, “I will miss you greatly,” 

 

At the end of his sentence, a single tear rolled down his mothers cheek, staining her porcelain skin red. 

 

“I’m sure you will be able to find something for him to do,” Lucius said, now addressing the headmaster, who looked horrified at what she had just seen. 

 

“You don't need to worry about that,” Harry spoke up, “He can stay with me,” 

 

Draco looked at Harry, who had raised his chin and narrowed his eyes in a defiant manner. 

 

“With…you,” Lucius said, his eyes finally falling to their joined hands. 

 

“Yes,” Harry said, his voice calm and quiet, “He will stay with me…with us,” 

 

“Are you sure your…red-headed _clan_ will be okay with that, Mr Potter,” Lucius said, not even trying to hide his sneer anymore. 

 

“I am quiet sure, the Weasley’s do not turn their backs on anyone. They are good people,”

 

Lucius looked as though he would quite like to hex Harry, which Draco took as their cue to leave. 

 

“Thank you, Father, it was courteous of you to disown me to my face,” Draco said ,sarcasm dripping in his tone, as he stood up and pulling Harry with him, “Perhaps it would have hurt more if I had any respect left for you at all,” Lucius reeled at though he had been slapped across the face and Draco smiled at him, before turning to his mother, “Mother, I am sorry to have disappointed you, but I will always love you.” 

 

And with that, Draco turned on his heel and walked towards the office door. 

 

“How far you have fallen, Draco,” his father’s steely voice came from behind, “From the Malfoy manor to the Weasley’s _hole”_

 

Draco felt Harry’s hand clench and he squeezed back tightly before looking over his shoulder. 

 

“I have not fallen father before I was at the mercy of a cowardly and cold hearted man, now I can explore the infinity behind these walls,” He said, turning to look at his mother before leaving McGonagall's office, Harry in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys :) 
> 
> xx
> 
> Love you all :)


	26. Star Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your kudos and kind words on my last chapter meant the world to me <3, thank you.
> 
> I will keep trying to update regularly, hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> xx

Harry thought his head was going to implode. He was torn between laughing really hard at the look on Lucius’ face and pulling Draco against him and just holding him. First he needed to see how Draco was going to react, how he felt. The utter perfection of his morning kiss with Draco felt like a long ago memory, or dream that wasn't quite real. Draco was still holding Harry’s hand and was pulling him quickly towards the courtyard outdoors. Although it was freezing cold, Harry remain quiet. Focusing on the heat that radiated from the place where Draco’s hand grasped Harry’s.

Draco pulled Harry all the way to the tree they fell asleep under, their tree, Harry thought to himself.Draco sat down and finally took his hand out of Harry’s own, wrapping his arms around his knees and breathing heavily. Before he did anything else, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a heating charm, surrounding both he and Draco in a gentle warmth.

 

“Draco,” Harry said softly, resting one hand on his knee and rubbing small circles there. Draco just shook his head which was still buried in his lap. 

 

Harry could see his back shaking, and then Draco began to cry. It wasn't like the other times Harry had seen Draco be vulnerable. This was entirely different. Draco’s sobs were harsh and broken, they came from somewhere deep within him and they made Harry’s own eyes tear up slightly. 

 

Harry sat quietly, making small circles on Draco’s knees, letting Draco just sit and cry. He didn't need Draco to explain himself because nobody could explain the way they would be feeling after _that._ So Harry didn't ask him to explain, he just stayed quiet. 

 

It must have been a couple of hours later when Draco’s sobs turned to quiet hiccups, and he finally lifted his head. 

 

“I-I-I am s-s-sorry,” Draco hiccuped, wiping at his eyes, “It’s just—I never-r-r thoug-ht that they w-w-would do that,” His hand was shaking and Harry took it in his own, turning it over and kissing his palm, leaving a small patch of skin which lit up when he kissed it. 

 

Draco looked up at him and began to smile, a small and watery smile, but still a smile. 

 

“Your lips,” Draco said, “They lit up,” 

 

Harry laughed at that, 

 

“Now that I’d like to see,” He said with a smile, glad to see Draco talking again. 

 

Without saying anything else Draco took Harry’s hand and pressed his lips against his knuckles, and sure enough for a fleeting second his lips lit up before returning to their usual light pink.

 

“Can you distract me?” Draco asked quietly, looking at Harry with so much pain in his expression that it broke Harry. 

 

“Um, okay,” Harry replied, leaning against the tree and bringing Draco down with him, “I can tell you some more muggle science things?” Harry offered. 

 

“Yeah,” Draco whispered, looking up at the sky, “I’d like that,” 

 

“Okay,” Harry began, digging deep for everything he knew, “Well, what do you know about infinity?” 

 

“It’s what kissing you feels like,” Draco said quietly, and Harry was so shocked by that reply that he forgot to speak, “Harry?” Draco prompted after a moment. 

 

“Oh, right sorry,” Harry mumbled, “Well, our universe is infinite. And I don't just mean really big. I mean out there in the stars the universe just keeps growing and expanding and getting _bigger_ and even though we think we’re so big really we’re so so tiny.” Harry paused for a moment and then pulled Draco closer to him, “There are also these things called black holes, they suck everything around them into them, turning it into nothingness. Even light can’t escape them,” 

 

“The universe is fucking amazing,” Draco whispered into Harry’s side. 

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a laugh, “It is terrifying, we’re so small,”

“Does that scare you?” Draco whispered. 

 

“Yes. God, yes,” Harry replied. 

 

“I think it makes me feel safer,” Draco mused, “If we’re so small then no matter ho badly we fuck up, in the grand scheme of things it doesn’t really matter. It puts things in perspective I think,”

 

Both of them fell silent for a while, Draco leant closer to Harry, the sun warming their faces. 

 

“I meant what I said you know,” Harry said quietly, “You can come with me for the holidays,” 

 

“We’re bound, Harry, we don't have much choice,” Draco replied quietly, fiddling with a loose string on Harry’s robes. 

 

“Even if we weren’t,” Harry whispered, “I’d still want you to come with me,” 

 

Draco didn't say anything after that and they both lay in a comfortable silence for another hour until Harry heard Draco’s stomach rumble. 

 

“We should eat something,” Harry said quietly. 

 

“I don’t know if I can go back into the great hall after…” Draco didn't finish his sentence but Harry knew what he was talking about. 

 

“We’ll go in together, heads held high,” Harry replied, smiling as he gently pushed Draco off him and stood up, “we’ll have to do it at some point,” 

 

Draco looked nervous but took the hand that Harry stretched out to him. 

 

“Okay,”

 

The walk back to the castle was tense. Harry could tell how nervous Draco felt and all he wanted to do was hug him and tell him it would be okay. He reminded himself that Ginny was going to be in the hall and he owed her the respect of properly sitting down with her and explaining things before going anywhere serious with Draco. 

 

When they entered the hall, Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table where a few of his friends sat, including Ron. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked over to his friends. 

 

“Hey mate,” Ron greeted from his place at the table, next to Dean. 

 

“Hey, er, Ron, could I talk to you a sec?” Harry asked awkwardly, Ron nodded and Harry turned to Draco, “I’ll be back in a sec, sit down and eat, okay?” 

 

Draco nodded but looked very nervous.Harry wished he could stay by Draco’s side but he needed to talk to Ron. 

 

He walked to the end of Gryffindor table and cast a silencing charm. Ron looked incredibly unsure about what was going on.

 

“I need to talk to you, Ron, please don't be mad at me,” Harry felt like he was going to be sick. 

 

“Harry, what the bloody hell is going on, you're scaring me.” 

 

“I need to break up with Ginny,” Harry said, stumbling over the words, “I'm so sorry Ron I know people thought we’d end up together and have lots of babies and live happily ever after but it’s just not me, I really care about her but just…” Harry faded out, looking at Ron who was yet to say anything.

 

“Honestly, mate, I saw this coming,” Ron said running his hands through his hair, “You just never…I don't know, you need someone to challenge you. I don't think Ginny did that for you,” 

 

“I never wanted to hurt her,” Harry added quietly, looking at the table. 

 

“Just let her down easy, she’ll be okay. I don't think she’s too happy right now anyway.” 

 

“Of course,” Harry said nodding.

 

“I’d give you a hug but the whole bond thing...you know,” Ron said, smiling.

 

“Thanks, you're a great mate,” Harry said quietly, looking at Draco eating his food, head bowed.

 

“It’s Malfoy isn’t it?” Ron added, looking over to Draco, “I mean he isn't the sole reason of course but…Man, you look at him like he’s the only person in the room.” 

 

Harry blushed and felt nervous, what would Ron think about this?

 

“Yeah, it’s him,” He said quietly. 

 

“Better you than me,” Ron said with a laugh then stood up, “Come on, I’m hungry,”

 

As the boys moved back to their place on the table and Harry sat beside Draco, he reminded himself how god damned lucky he was to have a friend like Ron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, I love hearing from all of you :) 
> 
> Thanks so much again for all the support, 
> 
> xx
> 
> Love you guys


	27. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ginny still in the picture, things have slowed down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I know it has been too long since I updated and I am so so sorry and I know this int the longest update!
> 
> I have been out of my mind busy with things I didn't even know I was doing (including choosing a university course OMG) 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and comments, it means the world to me
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

“Harry,” No response, “ _Harry!”_ Draco rolled his eyes and rolled across the bed, looking at the bathroom, “Harry, come on we’re going to be late,” 

 

It had been almost a full week since Harry had told Draco how much he cared for him and since his parents told him, more or less, he was no longer their son. Since then, Harry was yet to talk to his, still current, girlfriend. 

 

Because of this, Harry and Draco had decided not to do anything that would be considered romantic, which was driving Draco insane. Every time Harry walked slightly too close to him in the hallways all Draco could think of was pressing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless. Every time that Harry got out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist Draco thought he might actually die if he didn't get to hold Harry in his arms. The worst was at night when Harry was only one bed away from him and all Draco could think about was how it would feel to have Harry’s arms around him as he fell asleep. 

 

Right now, however, Draco was thinking about how bloody annoying he was because he always made them fucking late. 

 

“Harry-god-damn-Potter, if you don't hurry up and get out here I swear to god I will hex your bloody arse right out that door,” Draco said, sounding whiny even to his own ears. 

 

“Draco I’m nervous…” Harry said from the bathroom doorway, “I don't want to hurt anybody,”

 

Harry and Ginny were meeting in the courtyard before dinner, where Draco would cast a silencing charm and let Harry talk to Ginny without him hearing anything. Draco felt as nervous as Harry did, this would mean that Harry was really ending things with his current girlfriend for him…and Draco didn't know how to handle it. 

 

He didn't know how to handle that he was worth that much to somebody. 

 

“Harry, if you don't want to do this…” Draco trailed off, feeling a slight panic at the thought of Harry no longer wanting him. 

 

“No, no, it’s not that,” 

 

Draco looked over at him, trying desperately not to walk over to him and kiss him senseless. He was biting his lower lip and frowning, clearly worried about what was to come. 

 

“Look, Harry if you want to postpone…that’s fine,” Draco tried to ignore the pang of sadness he felt at that, “but we still need to go to Madame Pomfrey before we do anything else and thanks to you we’re already late,” He said, trying to smirk at the end of his sentence. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes but quirked his lips slightly and nodded, walking towards the door.

 

“So, I thought maybe this weekend we could go to Hogsmeade together?” Harry asked as they climbed out of their portrait. 

 

“Hogsmeade? This weekend? With me?” Draco asked, his head spinning slightly, “Like…a date?” As they walked their fingers brushed together, sending sparks of warmth shooting up Draco's arm. Never had he felt more safe and more at home with somebody. His mother's face came briefly to mind, causing Draco's eyes to water slightly. A small nudge from Harry brought warmth to his stomach and the image of his mother left him.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said scratching the back of his head, smiling slightly, “I’d like to take you on a date if you’ll let me?” 

 

“Why are you taking _me_ on the date,” Draco said frowning slightly, “If anything I would be taking you on the date,”Harry laughed, a loud and genuine laugh and Draco, despite his best efforts, found himself smiling too, “Hey! Why are you laughing?” Draco said, knocking his shoulder into Harry, who only laughed louder. 

 

“Okay, okay, you let me have tomorrow and you can plan the next date,” 

 

Draco frowned but eventually nodded, “I’m going to outdate you,” he said with a smile. 

 

“Ha,” Harry said, pushing open the door to the infirmary, “Good luck with that, you won’t even know what hit you with how good my date is,” 

 

“My date will be the _ultimate_ date,” Draco said as they sat down on one of the beds.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to see,” Harry said with a smile. 

 

Yes we will, Draco thought as he smiled to himself, yes we will. Draco thought about all the different places he could take Harry. His competitve spirit flaired up and he knew he would go above and beyond to make sure that Harry Potter had the best date of his life. 

After Ginny was gone, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and I promise I will try and be better at updating!! 
> 
> Love you all xx
> 
> (P.S Thank you for being patient with me)


	28. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Harry and Ginny are over, and Draco can be his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates! Yay!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the way this fic is going, I love the comments I am getting from everyone they mean the world :) 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, 
> 
> xx

It was freezing outside in the courtyard and it was taking all of Harry’s willpower not to wrap his arms around Draco—for the warmth of course. Ginny was already five minutes late and it wasn't helping the butterflies in Harry’s stomach which just would not calm down. 

 

“Harry, it will be okay,” Draco’s gentle voice failed to sooth him. 

 

“You don't know that Draco,” Harry replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet to try and keep warm. He should have brought a bloody scarf. 

 

“Take my scarf, Harry, you look freezing,” Draco said, unwinding his own scarf from around his neck. Sometimes it was like he could bloody read Harry’s mind. 

 

“Then you'll be cold,” Harry responded stubbornly, shaking his head. 

 

“I always run cold, which means I’m smart enough to wear layers and bring gloves,” He replied, his eyes falling to Harry’s bare hands, “stop being a stubborn git and take it,” 

 

Harry thought about arguing but then a particularly violent gust of wind whipped at his face and he took the scarf, shooting Draco a grateful smile. 

 

“Green looks good on you,” Draco said with a smirk, looking at his Slytherin scarf around Harry’s neck. 

 

Harry was about to reply when he heard a cough from behind him. 

 

“Harry?” Ginny’s voice was soft and unsure, “Did you still want to talk?” 

 

Harry turned and saw Ginny standing in front of him, rubbing her arms to attempt to protect against the cold. Her red hair fell around her face and for a moment Harry remembered why he had fallen for her. Although he knew when he thought about her now it was as a friend, he didn't want to kiss her, only give her a hug. 

 

“Yeah, hey Gin,” Harry said with a smile, before turning to Draco, “I’ll be a little while,” 

 

Draco nodded and smiled, a soft smile that Harry knew was meant to be reassuring. 

 

“Take as long as you need, I brought a book,” He replied before pulling out his wand and casting a silencing spell around himself and taking a seat on a nearby cement seat. 

 

“Let’s sit over here,” Ginny said, taking a seat a little further from where Draco now sat, his head bowed over a book.

 

“Sure,” Harry said, feeling like he might throw up. He didn't want to hurt Ginny, he really really wanted her to understand but how the hell was he going to be able to—

 

“Harry, can I start?” Ginny said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. Harry responded by nodding, “I know why you brought me out here, I’m not as naive as I do seem at times,” She began quietly, “And I’m okay with it, really. I think it was long before the…the bond,” She paused and looked at Draco before continuing, “It was long ago that we became more like friends than anything else. I also think it was a long time ago that you started to fall for the pointy faced git,” Her tone was light and she smiled gently, “It’s okay Harry,” 

 

Harry was stunned and wanted nothing more than to hug Ginny. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, being careful not to come into contact with her skin. 

 

“Thank you for understanding,” Harry said pulling out of the embrace, “I know that he’s…that he’s _Malfoy_ and he can be a total…” Harry trailed off looking at Draco, hunched over his book. 

 

“Git? Dick? Jerk?” Harry looked at Ginny who was still smiling, “Look, Harry, I’m not saying I understand why Malfoy of all people is your choice, but I’ll give you one thing…he’s bloody attractive,” 

 

Harry found himself nodding without even thinking about it.

 

“We haven’t…We didn't do anything while we were still together,” Harry added, thinking Ginny would need to know, “We kissed once, briefly, but since then…” 

 

Ginny laughed and nodded. 

 

“Of course you wouldn’t I never doubted that,” Ginny smiled as she looked at the scarf around Harry’s neck, “He obviously cares for you,” She said looking back to Draco, his pale neck exposed above his thick coat. 

 

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, smiling. 

 

“Do you think things will change when…” Ginny paused looking at Harry, “When the bond is removed?” 

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck, thinking. Would they have ever gotten together if there had been no bond? Harry would never have known who Draco really was. But now that he knows… 

 

“I don’t think it’s the bond making me stay near him anymore,” Harry said smiling, a broad and happy smile as he looked over at Draco. 

 

“Harry,” Ginny said bringing his attention back to her, “We’re still going to be friends right? I know I was awful the other day in the Great Hall but I was panicking and I just wanted to know that you were still mine…but I’ve thought about it and Hermione talked to me” Shit…Harry needed to talk to Hermione as well, “And I know what I did was wrong,” 

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. 

 

“It’s okay, of course, we are still going to be friends,” Harry paused and looked over at Draco huddled in the corner, “I have a favour to ask you, though,” 

 

“Of course,” 

 

“Draco needs somewhere to go for the Christmas break,” His eyes met Ginny’s, “I know it’s a big ask but do you think you could help me convince Molly that he’s changed? He has nowhere to go,” 

 

Ginny was very quiet for a moment. 

 

“Harry, that is a big ask,” 

 

“Ginny, his parents…it’s complicated but he needs somewhere to go,” 

 

Ginny looked over at Draco for a second before turning back to Harry.

 

“Okay, Harry, I will try.” 

 

Harry smiled and thanked her before they went their separate ways. Ginny walked back to the castle and Harry back to Draco. 

 

“Hey,” Harry said nudging Draco to get his attention. 

 

Draco pulled out his wand, cancelling his silencing spell and closing his book. Harry sat down beside him, leaning into his shoulder. 

 

“Are you okay?” Draco asked, taking Harry’s hand in his own. His warm gloves heating up Harry’s hands which had turned white with cold. 

 

“I am,” Harry said, honestly, “She knew it was coming, I think we haven’t been a real couple for…well for a long time now,” 

 

Draco laughed and rested his head on top of Harry’s own.

 

“So what does this mean for…for us?” Draco said, his voice sounding falsely happy, Harry thought it sounded as though he was trying to cover up his own nerves. 

 

“It means there can be an us,” Harry said with a smile, straightening up and turning to look at Draco who was smiling at him like Harry had just promised him the whole world. 

 

Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s letting his eyes slide shut and relishing in the fact that he could do this as much as he wanted now. 

 

And boy did he want to. 

 

He felt Draco press back against him and gods did Harry feel pure bliss when Draco kissed hm back like that. All he wanted was to take Draco back to their room and hold him in his arms. Even to just lie with him, to know that Draco could be his. 

 

Pulling away, Harry smiled at Draco content that he could hold Draco in his arms. 

 

“Draco Malfoy!” A loud and high pitch shriek came from the other side of the courtyard. 

 

“Shit,” Draco muttered, “I forgot to tell Pansy,” 

 

Harry could only imagine the shock of someone who didn't know seeing him and Draco Malfoy locking lips. 

 

“Ah, this should be fun then,” Harry said with a smile, squeezing Draco’s hand. 

 

“What the bloody hell did I just see,” Pansy said, marching towards the boys at an alarming rate, “because from over there is seemed as though I just saw the two of you _kissing_ ,” 

 

“Yes,” Draco drawled, “your power of observation is second to nobody,” Harry lifted his free hand to cover the smile on his face. 

 

“Harry Potter don’t you dare smile,” Pansy said turning to him, “Since when have you been snogging my best friend?” Pansy shrieked. 

 

“Um..well,” 

 

“I mean are you two dating?” She interrupted before letting Harry finish

 

“Well,” Harry tried again,

 

“Is this just the bond?” She continued. 

 

Harry paused, making sure she actually wanted an answer this time.

 

“It’s not just the bond, no. I really care about him,” Harry said, looking at the ground. Pansy stayed quiet for a moment before turning to Draco. 

 

“And you, anything to say?” 

 

“I care about him too,” 

“No no, not that soppy bullshit, I mean why the fuck didn't I know about this,” 

 

“Because it wasn't any of your business,”

 

“As your best friend I believe it _is_ my business,” Pansy said indignantly, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“I was going to tell you Pans,” Draco said, “I promise,” 

 

Pansy met his eyes for a moment before nodding. 

 

“Fine, I believe you, next time I am the _first_ to know,” Harry didn't like the sound of next time but he kept his mouth shut, “Anyway I was sent to look for you because we’re meant to be studying right now but you two were missing, now we know why,” 

 

Oops. Harry had forgotten that their little unlikely group was meant to be meeting the library to study. 

 

“Sorry Parkinson,” Harry said standing up, “We’ll go grab our books and meet you there,” 

 

“Well hurry up, Granger is about to have an aneurysm cause we’ve made her wait to open her precious books,” 

 

Harry was about to tell her off but he saw the smile on her face and realised her tone was rather fond. 

 

“We’ll be quick,” Harry said pulling on Draco’s hand, “Oh and Parkinson? Can you not say anything to them about this…” Harry said, “Not yet,” 

 

“Sure,” Pansy said, narrowing her eyes slightly, “Not yet,” 

 

Then she turned and walked away and Harry and Draco dashed to their room. Harry knew what Hermione was like and he was sure that she’d be pretty pissed that they were so late. As they turned the corner Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of their portrait. Her face drawn and more serious than usual. 

Fuck. What was going on now?

 

"Headmaster?" Harry said as he approached her.

 

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I must see you in my office. We have found the original caster of the bond." 

 

"Who is it?" Draco said, his eyes widened and there was a note of panic in his voice. 

 

"My office, we will talk about it there," The headmaster replied with a note of finality, before walking past the boys, who turned to follow her. 

 

Who could it have been? Harry thought to himself, and why the hell had they done this to him and Draco?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! 
> 
> So finally Harry and Draco can start being together properly (yay) 
> 
> I know it was a little slow build for a while there but it will pick up a bit now. 
> 
> The next couple of chapters will likely be focused on the bond itself because I'm not sure how people will feel about who I've made the original caster (ahhh, I'm a bit nervous) 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words and kudos, it means so much to me :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) 
> 
> Love you all xx


	29. For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out who cast the curse, and Draco is sure he isn't what harry wants anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a struggle and a half to write. It took me a long time during the very late night (or early morning) to get this finished,
> 
> I really hope you guys like it and find who the caster is interesting :) 
> 
> Also, Professor Mendax is the potions professor who did insist on being called 'Alan' in earlier chapters, just in case I didn't make it clear enough. 
> 
> Ahhh I'm really nervous about this chapter, I hope you enjoy it

Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hand, wanting to feel some sort of reassurance in the midst of the dread churning in his stomach. Who was the caster? Why in gods name had they done this to both him _and_ Harry? 

What's more, Draco had no idea what was going to happen after this bond was lifted. Would Harry still...They were so different and without this bond tying them together...

Draco felt his stomach churn as they continued to make their way to the office in silence.

“Draco,” Harry muttered from beside him after a moment, “Whoever it is when they break the bond…” Harry trailed off, looking at his feet, “I mean this bond brought us together right…it formed this relationship…but…”

 

Oh. Draco knew what the end of that sentence was going to be. When they broke the bond there was no need for them to stay together anymore. No need for Hogsmeade trips or for Harry to wrap his arms around Draco. No need for them to be together. 

 

Draco snatched his hand out of Harry’s grasp like it burned. How stupid he was to think that this relationship was more than just pure circumstance for the bloody Chosen One. Draco felt his heart hammering and the dread increasing now that he felt so alone. 

 

“Draco? Hey, hey, stop what’s wrong?” Harry asked, worry in his voice. 

 

Draco kept walking, staring defiantly ahead. Trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes Harry was giving him. 

 

“It’s fine Potter, once the bond is gone we no longer need to pretend anymore,” Draco said coolly, trying to keep the notes of fear and hurt from his words. 

 

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked as though he might cry…or punch Draco. Draco wasn't exactly sure which one he liked less.

 

“Boys,” McGonagall interrupted, turning around, “I need you to know that the original caster was, indeed, a member of our staff,” she paused, her mouth forming a grim line, “however this person was paid by someone…closer to the whole situation,” 

 

Draco frowned unsure about what she was trying to say. 

 

“The member of staff was indeed the new potions master, Professor Mendax,” McGonagall paused to give the boys a moment to react. 

 

Draco was surprised, he didn't really think old Mendax cared about anything other than trying to stay in with the kids. He spent the majority of his lessons cracking jokes and trying to get the students to refer to him as 'Alan'. To do this to Harry and Draco would take motive, real motive. 

 

“He was paid a large sum of money to do what he did,” McGonagall said slowly, “By someone who…” She trailed off again. 

 

Harry came forward to stand beside Draco and Draco had to resist the urge to grab his hand once again. 

 

“Headmistress?” Harry asked carefully, “What is it?” 

 

“Draco,” She said, ignoring Harry’s question, “It was your father who paid Mr Mendax,” 

 

Draco felt his whole world crash around him. His father? But why in the world would he have put his son in that position? Why would he…There was no purpose. He was disgusted by the idea of him getting close to Harry so why would he create this situation…

 

“Wh..w..why?…What?…I don’t…” Draco tried to form a sentence but couldn’t. He felt his knees go weak and he instinctively reached for Harry, who wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping Draco from falling to the ground. 

 

“From what we have gathered,” McGonagall began, in an unusually gentle tone, “Your father was expecting you to leave Harry, letting him slowly get sicker and sicker until he died,” Draco felt Harry’s grip on his waist tighten, “He was not expecting the two of you to form such a close alliance,” McGonagall paused and looked at both boys, “Both the men are currently in my office along with Emma, the ministry official, as well as two Auror's. Mr Mendax has agreed to lift the bond on the two of you,” 

 

With that the headmistress turned on her heel and walked into her office, allowing Draco and Harry to follow her. Harry’s arm was still firmly around Draco’s waist, and Draco felt so vulnerable under his grip. He pushed Harry’s arm away, telling himself he didn't need him anymore. The bond was about to be removed, he should learn to live without Harry holding him up. 

 

In the centre of the Headmistress’ office, handcuffed to two transfigured metal chairs, was Draco’s father and Professor Mendax. Professor Mendax appeared scared, his face ashen and his body curled into its self. Draco’s father, however, was sitting tall, staring straight ahead. Behind them stood two aurors holding their wands tightly, they nodded at Harry when he walked in but made no effort to acknowledge Draco. 

 

“Draco,” A soft voice said from the corner of the room, “Darling,” Draco turned to see his mother, standing tall and poised. Only the glimmer of tears in her eyes gave away how she was truly feeling, “I never wanted to leave you, never,” 

 

Draco walked towards his mother cautiously.

 

“Mother,” He greeted formally, still unsure whether he trusted what she was saying. 

 

“Your father, he made me say all those things, forced me to write that letter,” Draco looked over to Lucius who was staring silently straight ahead, “He wanted to carry out the last wishes of..." She trailed off, looking at the wall for a moment, composing herself, "He believed that you would not feel any effects of the bond, theoretically nobody would have been able to tie the bond back to you, therefore Mr Potter would have died,"

"Why did you...Why did you go along with it?" Draco asked, fighting with himself. He wanted to believe his mother, he really did, but after his father did this....

"I was not made aware of any of the original plan," His mother said, her tone now icy as she looked over to her husband, "I found letters addressed to Mr Mendax at the manor. All the information was contained there and I informed the school immediately," 

Draco believed her. He could see the how desperately his mother was trying to explain, how desperately she wanted to reach out and hug him, as he did her.

“I believe you,” Draco said quietly, “It’s okay,”

 

He saw relief in the way his mother's body crumpled in, releasing her from her usual frigid and frozen frame.

 

“Mr Malfoy,” The headmistresses voice brought Draco back to the situation at hand. 

 

“Yes,” Draco said coming to stand by Harry, although making sure there was space between them. Harry once again tried to catch Draco’s eyes but Draco refused to look at him. 

 

“The reversal spell shouldn't hurt, however it may cause some nausea and dizziness,” The headmistress began, “After Mr Mendax performs the counter curse, you will be taken straight to the infirmary for overnight observation,” With that, the headmistress turned and nodded at one of the aurors, who proceeded to un-cuff their potions professor. 

 

The headmistress muttered a spell and pointed it at the little man, who winced and then took a large breath. 

 

“Boys, I am so terribly sorry you see I needed that money, it is quite difficult to understand but you must be sure that I meant you no real harm, yes?” Mendax said in a flood, rubbing his hands together nervously as he spoke.

 

“Quiet,” McGonagall said firmly, the icy note to her voice sent chills down Draco’s spine, “Unless you want me to cast a permeant silencing spell on you,” 

 

That must be why his father had made no attempt to speak; no attempt to weasel his way out of this. He had a silencing spell cast on him. Draco looked to his father once more, the man who had done everything for him his whole life. Why had he done this? To make Draco be the one to bring down the Chosen One? He had thought his father had accepted that the war was over, his father had scrapped his way out of Azkaban once, why go through all this again? 

 

Draco thought of the venomous, poisonous words he had heard coming from his father's mouth throughout his childhood. He thought of the distance he had always felt between him and his father, even when they stood side by side. He thought of the way his father's hex’s had hit him when he missed behaved. He had believed that it was normal to teach one’s child that way. But of course it wasn’t, it was cruel, it was violent. It was Lucius Malfoy. Never wanting to get his hands dirty, never wanting to do anything himself, instead using his money and his contacts to treat those around him like puppets.

Finally, he had been caught.

“I will perform the spell now,” Mendax said, interrupting Draco’s thoughts, “It may take a moment for you to feel the effects wearing off,” 

 

Without saying anything further, he lifted his wand and began to mutter spells under his breath. The words were inaudible, but Draco could see how hard he was concentrating on performing this spell correctly, as a small bead of sweat trickled down his face. 

After a few moments, he went quiet and then slowly lowered his wand. 

 

“It’s done,” He said quietly, prompting the auror standing behind him to shove him roughly back into his seat. 

 

Draco said nothing. He didn't feel any different, he still felt—Oh, oh.

 

In a rush, a feeling of nausea and pain and _loneliness_ washed over him. He reached out for Harry without even thinking but sunk to the floor before he managed to grab onto him. Harry was holding his head beside him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. And just like that, it passed. Draco felt normal again, with only the faint feeling of emptiness tugging at his stomach. He stood up again, running his hands over his robes and gathering his bearings. 

 

“How do you boys feel?” McGonagall asked quietly,

 

“Fine,”

 

“Okay,”

 

They replied at the same time, not meeting one another eyes. 

 

“Are you sure the curse has been completely lifted?” McGonagall asked. 

 

Draco turned to look at Harry, who finally turned to meet his eyes, a bit of his coloured hair falling into his eyes making Draco’s heart flutter. Harry stepped forward and lifted his hand, running a finger along the length of Draco’s cheek bone. The line Harry left behind felt warm and made Draco’s entire body feel weak, but in the best way possible. Harry was watching Draco carefully, his eyes glued to Draco’s eyes. The way Harry's touch made him feel...perhaps the bond was still intact.

 

“It’s gone,” Harry whispered, his voice barely audible, “The skin didn’t…It didn't light up,” 

 

Draco could have sworn Harry sounded sad about the lift of the bond, he seemed defeated and small. 

 

Who was Draco kidding, he was finally free, he must be happy about that…right?  


A tap on Draco’s shoulder forced him to look away from Harry’s piercing gaze. His mother stood behind him her arms outstretched. Without hesitation, Draco wrapped his arms around his mother's thin frame, holding her close; reminding himself that crying was not acceptable. He felt his mother tighten her arms around him. Neither caring that public displays of affection were 'unacceptable' for Malfoy's. 

 

“Boys,” McGonagall said gently after a moment, “You must make your way to the infirmary for the night,” 

 

Draco pulled away from his mother and nodded at the headmistress, before leaving he turned back to his mother. 

 

“Can we spend Christmas together?” Draco said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He was so scared she would still refuse him and he would have to stay at the school. Now that Harry…without the bond…He wouldn't want Draco with him at Christmas.

 

“Yes,” His mother said, smiling a large and genuine smile, “Of course,” 

 

With that, Draco smiled and the turned to leave ignoring the look of hurt and pain on Harry’s face. 

 

He wouldn't want Draco, not without the bond. He would remember why he hated him, he would remember how different they are, how opposite. He would hate him because of what his father did to him. This was for the best. 

 

_It was for the best._

 

Draco told himself firmly as he hurried to the infirmary, trying to remind himself not to let Harry see just how painful this was for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it :)
> 
> Hopefully, you guys thought it was interesting
> 
> Let me know what you thought 
> 
> As always thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I love hearing from all of you <3 xx 
> 
> The next update will be soon!!! 
> 
> Love you guys, :) xx


	30. The Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't understand Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate :) 
> 
> Thank you all for following this story for so long, it has been months now
> 
> You guys are all amazing, unfortunately, I am going away for a few weeks and will be unable to update. 
> 
> Because of this, this will be my last update for the next three weeks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it xx

What the hell was wrong with Draco? Harry thought angrily as he followed him to the infirmary. One second Harry held Draco’s hand in his own, the next Draco was treating him like he didn't exist. If Harry didn't know him better he’d say this is what Draco wanted. 

 

However, Harry did know him better, he knew the way Draco stood, tall and rigid when he didn't want anyone to see is venerability. He knew the mask Draco wore when he wanted people to think he was cold.

 

What Harry didn't understand was why the hell Draco was acting like a five-year-old child. He couldn't even look Harry in the eyes.

 

“Draco,” Harry said, exasperated, “Slow the _fuck_ down,” 

 

“Leave me alone, Potter,” Draco said, his voice icy, “We aren't bonded anymore,” 

 

Harry frowned and increased his pace until he was right behind Draco. 

 

“Well tough luck, I want to find out what’s wrong with you,” Harry said, reaching out to grab Draco’s sleeve.

 

“What’s wrong with me? I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much,” Draco tilted his chin up in the way Harry despised, the way that says _I’m better than you._

 

“Then why are you acting like this,” Harry said, his voice increasing in volume. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to shake Harry’s grip on his arm.

 

“This is how it’s meant to be,” Draco said, his voice still cold but something in his expression gave away fear, “You and I, we won’t work. Without the bond you’ll remember who I am,” Draco finished, his voice increasing to match Harry’s. 

 

“You’re acting ridiculous,” Harry all but shouted, “I know who you are and I like it an awful lot. In fact, I was hoping to get to know you better,” 

 

Draco looked at his feet, his face twisting. 

 

“My father put this curse on us, how can you not be mad,” His voice was soft now, scared. 

 

Harry was shocked for a moment. He had never even considered the implication that Draco could have been involved, or could have known, about this whole thing. 

 

“I know you wouldn't have had anything to do with this, you’re stronger than that,” Harry replied.

 

Draco didn't respond for a second, before lifting his head looking at Harry. He shook his head slowly.

“It’s better for the both of us if we don't start something that will never work,” 

 

With that, Draco yanked his arm out of Harry’s grip and walked into the infirmary. Harry waited a few moments, watching the infirmary doors swing shut. He felt a terrible pain in his chest and for one moment he thought the bond might still be intact, but he stayed on his feet and the pain didn't increase. 

 

He looked at the doors that separated him and Draco and realised that Draco still had a very profound effect on him, although it was no longer magic. He wanted to hold Draco so badly that his skin felt like it was covered in ants, all he wanted was to hold Draco in his arms but Draco continued to run from him. He wanted to hold Draco’s hand as they walked to Hogsmeade and he wanted to fall asleep next to him, talking about little things that never really matter but when they talk int he darkness they feel like they do.

 

He wanted Draco Malfoy to stop running away from him.

 

Madame Pomfrey fussed over Draco and Harry for almost a whole hour. Draco sat on the bed opposite Harry and resolutely kept his eyes glued to the ground, avoiding Harry’s gaze. 

 

After Madame Pomfrey had finished waving her wand in the boy's face, she declared that they would be fine, but she would still like them to say for overnight observation. With that, she announced the there were some people waiting outside to see them and she bustled over to the door and beckoned them inside. 

 

“Harry!” Hermione shrieked, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. 

 

“Draco, darling!” Pansy said, stepping in behind Hermione and walking to Draco pulling him close. Harry watched the way Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her. He knew that Draco was not okay, he was hurting. 

 

“Hey Pans,” Draco said in a whisper. 

 

“Are you okay?” Pansy said, Dropping her voice slightly. Harry watched as Draco just shook his head and hugged her once more. 

 

“Mate,” Ron said, clapping Harry hard on the back, “Nice to know you’re fixed. How are you feeling?” 

 

Harry smiled weakly and shrugged. 

 

“I’m okay,” He said, “Just a little tired. It’s been a long day,” 

 

“Of course,” Hermione said, still beaming at him, “I’m just glad that you're back,” She then looked over to Draco, still smiling, “How are you feeling, Malfoy,” 

 

“Fine. Thank you, Granger,” Draco replied coolly, giving her a small nod.

 

Hermione looked between Harry and Draco, a knowing look on her face. But thankfully she said nothing. Harry fiddled with the sheets and listened as Hermione and Ron told him about what he’d missed in the Gryffindor common room and how they couldn't wait for him to be back. 

 

Harry did have to admit, being back with all his mates would be nice. After Christmas, he could settle back down for his last bit of study before he graduated forever. Maybe he could let Draco go if that’s what Draco wanted so badly.

 

Before long, Hermione, Ron and Pansy excused themselves and went to dinner. Once again it was Harry and Draco left alone. 

 

A heavy and awkward silence fell. Harry desperately tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. He desperately wanted Draco to know how badly Harry wanted to be with him, but he had no idea what to say. 

 

Draco picked up a book and began to read, although judging by the pace at which he turned the pages Harry guessed he was only pretending. A petty attempt to appear at peace. Harry turned on his side and tried to sleep feeling like crying but refused to give in.

 

Eventually, he fell into an uneven sleep, filled with hazy images and frightening places. He felt a distinct feeling of stress and discomfort as he began to fall in his dream, images flashing around him. Green lights and screams filled his head. 

 

“Fuck!” Harry said, waking up with a start, running a shaking hand through his hair. Harry said still panting heavily and trying to shake the feeling of despair running through every part of his body. 

 

“Harry?” A soft voice asked from beside him, 

 

“Yeah…yeah…what?” Harry said in-between heavy pants.

 

“Are you…Are you okay?” Draco sounded worried and when Harry looked beside him he could make out Draco’s silhouette, sitting up in his bed.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” Harry said softly, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Draco shouldn't have to listen to his nightmares.

 

“You’re not fine,” Draco said softly. A soft creak indicated that he had gotten out of his bed. 

 

Harry watched as Draco’s silhouette made its way to Harry’s bed, sitting down on the side causing the matters to dip. Without saying anything Draco took one of Harry’s shaking hands and began to rub circles into the palm. Harry continued to shake, but Draco didn't ask for an explanation and he found himself calmed by the small circles that Draco was tracing.

 

After a while, Harry’s breathing returned to normal and he had stopped shaking. Draco pulled his hand back and stood up. 

 

“Wait,” Harry said softly, desperately, not wanting Draco to leave him again, “Stay. Please.” For a moment Draco didn't move, but then he sat back down, his body stiff. “Lie down, Draco,” Harry said, feeling a smile tug at his lips at the discomfort the other boy clearly felt. 

 

Once again, Draco remained still for a moment but then brought his legs up and lay back beside Harry. He lay stiff beside Harry for a seconds before rolling towards Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry felt his heart beating heavily as he lay his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. He felt safe here, with Draco beside him. 

 

Before long Harry fell into a deep sleep which he didn't stir from until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!!
> 
> My last update of the new year :) 
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far
> 
> There should be a couple more chapters to come before it all finishes. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this fic, it means the world to me. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this update and I will get back to you all soon 
> 
> <3 xx Love you all and thank you


	31. Stupid and Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to walk away from Harry but finds it so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! 
> 
> Yes! I'm finally back from my trip and, now that I'm feeling rested and relaxed, I'm ready to bring you the last few instalments of my first ever fic.
> 
> This is only a short update and unfortunately not very uplifting, but I hope you enjoy none the less

When Draco woke, the sun was streaming into the room and something was tickling his chin. It only took a couple of seconds for Draco to remember exactly why he was in bed, his arms around Harry. 

 

He had to get up, he had to move away. They weren't bonded anymore and Harry didn't want him…he would realize that he didn't truly care for him.

 

Draco slid his arms out from around Harry’s waist and stood up, walking towards the infirmary doors. 

 

“Draco?” A sleepy voice came from behind him. Draco turned to see Harry sat upon the bed, rubbing his eyes blearily. 

 

“Goodbye, Harry,” Draco said quietly, forcing his voice to stay level. 

 

“Wait!” Draco watched as Harry stumbled out of the bed, almost falling over in the process, and tried not to find it too endearing, “Don’t…don’t leave! I won’t see you for the whole break if you go now,” 

 

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Draco replied quietly, as he watched Harry try to shove his glasses up his nose. 

 

“It’s not,” Harry said, frowning, “What’s best is me being with you,” 

 

He stood still now, a couple of meters from Draco, looking forlorn. Draco reminded himself that for now, he wanted him, but within a few days Harry would remember all his other friends, the better people he could be with; the braver people.

 

“You’ll move on, Potter,” Draco replied, a small sneer lifting up the corner of his mouth. He turned back to the door and yanked it open, trying to get as far from Harry as he could, before he broke his resolve. 

 

_This is what’s best for Harry…This is for him._

 

Draco hurried down the halls, straight for the Slytherin common room. When he reached his bedroom, he was surprised to find his things had been returned to his bed in a neat pile. He walked to the bed and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. He felt the tears coming, in overwhelming force. Suddenly he was shaking and howling like a child stuck in the dark. 

 

“Draco?” Slender fingers wrapped around his hands, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Pansy asked gently.

 

“He’ll learn eventually, he’ll realise that I'm not worth him. I’m not worth anybody. He thinks that he wants me but-but who would want me?” Draco rasped between sobs. 

 

“Oh, Draco,” Pansy said softly, wrapping her arms around him, “You really are thick, aren't you?” 

 

Draco frowned and tried to pull away from her, but Pansy pulled him closer. 

 

“That boy will not care about anybody else. For Merlin’s sake Draco, don't you see the way he looks at you?” Pansy chuckled and shook her head, “It’s like he thinks you’re his bloody world or something. It’s all soft and soppy…quite Hufflepuff really,” 

 

Draco frowned. Pansy must be mistaken. Surely Harry only liked him because they were forced together for a month…Right?

 

“And don't even get my started on the way he smiles as you,” Pansy continued, “It’s like you bloody offered him a million pounds rather than called him a prick…” She trailed off and began rubbing circles on Draco’s back. 

 

“I think you’re mistaken,” Draco said, wiping his eyes. 

 

“I think you're stupid,” Pansy replied, pulling a tissue out of her pocket, “And I think he cares about you more than you see,” 

 

With that the two fell into silence, Pansy still with her arms around Draco and Draco thinking about the, albeit slim, possibility that Harry may really care for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys all enjoyed my first chapter back.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kind comments and waiting so patiently for the next update, it means the world to me.
> 
> Now that I'm back I will try and have the next update up as soon as possible (I promise it will be longer and happier) 
> 
> Love you all xx
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter <3


	32. Awfully Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Draco would just have to accept a few truths about Harry's feelings because Harry wasn't going to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh back to regular updates! 
> 
> I know the last chapter was short but this one is a little longer and hopefully, has a few more hints at cute things and maybe might be a bit happier???
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!

Draco Malfoy was a fucking stupid prick. Did he think that Harry couldn’t see what he was doing? He knew Draco cared about him and he knew Draco was trying to distance himself from Harry because he was afraid of getting hurt, or maybe afraid of hurting Harry. But distance wasn't what Harry wanted. Harry wanted Draco to be next to him, Harry wanted to hold Draco close, he wanted Draco to realise that this was all stupid. 

 

Except that was awfully hard when Harry was currently sitting at the kitchen table in The Burrow surrounded by Weasley’s.

 

Draco had managed to successfully avoid Harry for the two days between the incident in the infirmary and the beginning of Christmas break. Since then, a week had past and Harry had sent fifteen letters to Draco, two a day. Every single one of his letters had returned unopened.

 

Harry felt as though he was slowly going insane. All he saw when he closed his eyes was Draco, all he wanted when he lay asleep at night was Draco beside him. It wasn't that he didn't love the Weasley’s, because he truly did, it was just that he was realising he loved someone else too, and he wanted to see them at Christmas time. 

 

“Harry dear,” Molly Weasley said, pulling Harry out of his Draco consumed thoughts, “I was wondering if you were still in contact with Draco?” Harry watched Molly as she bustled around the kitchen, getting ready for dinner, “It’s just that I knitted him a jumper you see, as I thought he would be coming for Christmas, and I was hoping you could send it to him,” 

 

Harry was shocked. He pictured Draco opening up one of Molly’s handmade, slightly lumpy Christmas jumpers. He pictured him throwing it on the ground in disgust and refusing to wear it. But Harry decided that didn’t seem quite right, so he pictured him trying to be obnoxiously polite and pulling it over whatever fancy silk shirt he had on. The sleeves slightly too long and the fit not quite right, he pictures Draco's suprised when he realised he actually really liked it.

 

Without any warning, Harry burst out into laughter, the image of Draco in an oversized Weasley jumper too perfect. Molly seemed quite alarmed and even stopped what she was doing to turn and look at Harry. 

 

“Are you okay, Harry?” She asked taking a step closer.

 

“Yes,” Harry said, his laughter subduing somewhat, “I’m okay really,” He paused and looked at the table, thinking about the fact that he’d never get to see Draco in his perfectly imperfect Weasley jumper, “I just miss him so much,” He said the last words in a barely audible whisper but Molly’s arms were around Harry in a second. 

 

“He’ll realise what a mistake he’s made, Harry. Don’t you worry,” 

 

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and nodded, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

 

“Harry!” Ron called from outside, “There is a broom here with your name on it mate, are you playing or what?” 

 

“Yeah,” Harry called back, pulling away from Molly and giving her a small smile, “Gimme a sec, I’m coming!” 

 

Once up on his broom, Harry could almost forget about everything with Draco. Flying through the air Harry felt free for the first time in so long. He threw his head back and let out a loud scream; frustration, anger, sadness and joy all came out in one mangled, hurt cry. 

 

When it got dark, all the Weasley’s went inside to enjoy a family meal, letting Molly’s home cooking warm them from the freezing December air. 

 

“Hey Ron,” Harry said through a mouthful of roast potatoes, “Are we still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I still have to get some presents,” 

 

“Yeah ‘course, you gotta help me pick something for ‘Mione,” Ron replied, spitting food as he spoke. 

 

Harry smirked and shook his head, 

 

“Think that’s a little out of my league mate,”

 

“Too bad, that’s what best friends are for,” Ron replied with a wide smile. 

 

“Hey! Both of you boys need to learn how to not only _chew_ your food but _swallow_ it too,” Molly said from the head of the table, which caused both Harry and Ron to laugh. 

 

That night Harry wrote his sixteenth letter to Draco, knowing in the morning it would be returned. The letter didn't consist of much tonight, Harry knew what he needed to say and Draco needed to know it too. Ron sat and watched him quietly from his bed, having given up on trying to make Harry give up. 

 

“Mate, c’mon it’s late, send it off and let’s sleep,” 

 

Harry passed the letter to the waiting owl and closed the window behind it, lying down in bed and pulling his covers around him. Maybe tomorrow would be the day Draco replied. Maybe.

 

**** 

 

Draco turned another page in his book, although he had long ago given up trying to read the words in front of him. 

 

He thought about Harry being curled up beside him. Not even doing anything just lying beside him, just _being_ with him. Draco curled his hand into a fist and reminded himself why he was staying away, Harry would get over him eventually. 

 

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

 

Draco screwed his eyes shut, fully aware of what that noise meant. He looked over to his window and saw a small owl sitting on the ledge, a letter attached to its leg. 

 

Two letters a day, one at morning and one at night. Draco refused to let himself read them because he _knew._ He knew if he read one his resolve would break and he would be fluing to the Weasley’s in a matter of moments. He couldn't break, for Harry he had to be stronger than that. 

 

Draco stood and walked to the window, opening the small latch and allowing the bird to come in from the cold. It dropped the letter in Draco’s hand and flew to perch atop the armchair which sat in front of Draco’s fireplace. 

 

Like everyday Draco turned the letter over in his hand. Harry’s messy scrawl was on the front of the letter. 

 

_Please, Draco, just this once, open it._

 

Draco read the line over and over again, taking the letter with him as he sat down on his bed. Maybe this once he could open it? What was the worst that could happen?

 

Draco moved his fingers over the seal, he was so close but then he remembered who Harry was and who he was. This letter couldn't possibly change anything. He placed the letter beside him and walked around to the small chest that was placed at the end of his four poster bed. Dropping to his knees, Draco began to rummage through the chest until he pulled out a small, thin box covered in Slytherin green silk. Gently, he pulled away the cloth and opened the box. Inside was a framed image of a Doe and a Stag. Draco had drawn them himself and had based them of the tattoos he had put on Harry all those weeks ago. 

 

The images didn't move but Draco had spent hours making sure the eyes of both animals glistened perfectly, making them seem alive. 

 

He had originally intended to give them to Harry for Christmas. Seeing the way Harry had looked at the fake tattoos, Draco thought maybe he’d like a permanent representation of them. 

 

_He’d probably think it was childish anyway._

 

Draco closed the box again and wrapped it back in the green silk, placing it in the bottom of his chest, underneath all his school clothes. 

 

As he was putting all his things back, he saw a glimmer of red peeking underneath all his black robes. Gently, as if it may bite him, Draco tugged on the bright red colour, as he pulled it out, he realised it was red and yellow and knitted. It was Harry’s Gryffindor scarf.

 

Draco sat with the scarf draped across his knees, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He would not cry, not again.

 

Standing up, Draco walked to his bed and lay down bringing the scarf up to his face and bury his face into it, the scent of Harry surrounding him. It was a split second decision but suddenly Draco sat up and reached for the letter at the foot of his bed.

 

Opening the seal with shaking fingers, Draco gasped at the words on the page. 

 

_Draco,_

 

_You’re a bloody great git and I know that you are trying to stop either one of us getting hurt but it’s too late for that, you know why?_

 

_Because I, Harry James Potter, am in love with you._

 

_Do you understand that?_

 

_I love you, Draco_

 

_I love you._

 

_It’s Christmas in two days. Come to the Weasley’s, bring your mum._

 

_Please._

 

_Love,_

 

_Harry._

 

Draco said nothing as he stared at the paper in front of him, his hands still shaking and Harry’s scarf still on his lap. 

 

Harry loved him. Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy. 

 

How on earth was that possible? It wasn't possible…was it?

 

Draco looked at the little owl still perched on the seat in front of the fire. Chewing on his bottom lip, Draco knew he had to decide now. He could give this idea up because right now it seemed stupid and infantile, he could be with Harry for Christmas. 

 

But then he’d be accepting that he was good enough for Harry and he knew that couldn't be right.

 

Draco flopped back onto his bed, bringing Harry’s scarf up to his face once more. He knew he needed to be close to Harry again and Harry still wanted him, fuck, Harry even loved him. 

 

Screw it. Draco Malfoy would be spending Christmas day with the Weasley’s. 

 

Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh next chapter should be cute Christmas fluff :)
> 
> So this fic is going to be wrapping up soon and I just wanted to say a massive thank you to every person who has read this, kudoed it and commented it, It honestly means the whole world and more to me. 
> 
> Also, how would people feel about a possible 1800s AU or a fantasy prince AU? Idk, just little ideas at the moment.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you all :) 
> 
> xx
> 
> Love you all


	33. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get help from their best friends

It was Christmas Eve and, although he had spent his night with the Weasley’s and Hermione drinking eggnog and sitting around the fireplace, Harry couldn't sleep. He lay in his bed tossing and turning as he listened to Ron gently snoring beside him. It has been two days since Harry had sent the letter which told Draco he loved him, the first letter that hadn't been sent back unopened. Although Draco hadn't replied to the letter, he also hadn't sent it back to Harry, which meant he might have read it. Which meant he might show up for Christmas Day. 

 

After crying in her arms, Molly had been more than understanding when Harry sheepishly asked if he could re-invite Draco and his mother to Christmas Day. She had assured Harry that she made more than enough food every year and feeding two extra mouths wouldn't be any problem. 

 

“Harry,” Ron groaned, tearing Harry away from his thoughts, “I’ve been listening to you toss and turn for the last hour. Go to sleep,” 

 

“I’m sorry Ron, it’s just…” Harry sighed and sat up in his bed, “What if he actually shows up? What if I walk into the living room and he’s standing there?”

 

“Then you’ll have a bloody brilliant Christmas and I’ll be reevaluating all my life choices that lead to having not only one, but _two_ Malfoy’s in my house on Christmas,” Ron grumbled from his side of the room. 

 

“You…um…You don’t mind, though, right?” Harry asked, quietly. Realising that he hadn't really asked Ron’s whole opinion on this. That is since Molly had firmly told all her children that they were to give Draco a second chance.

 

“I did at first,” Ron replied, making Harry’s heart beat fast, “I mean, I kind of thought once the bond died…” He sighed and paused for a moment, “But then I watched you in Diagon Alley the other day. I watched you pour over every single surface within every available shop to find the perfect gift for the git. I watched your eyes light up like a mad man when you started talking about what he liked.”Ron paused and Harry could hear shuffling. In the dim light, Harry could see Ron sitting up in his bed, “Look, he makes you happy. I can’t say I understand why, but that doesn’t matter. I am okay with it, really,” 

 

Harry felt as though he might cry as he smiled at the blurry, dark silhouette of his best mate.

 

“You’re a brilliant best friend, you know that yeah?” Harry said, resisting the urge to stand up and hug him right then and there.

 

“Yeah I know,” He replied, flopping back into his bed, “And you know how you can show me your gratitude?” 

 

“How?” Harry asked eagerly. 

 

“Shut the bloody hell up and go to sleep,” 

 

Harry laughed but lay down nonetheless, still smiling to himself. Even if Draco didn't show up tomorrow, he finally had the family he always wanted, and that was worth something. 

 

——

 

Draco lay tossing and turning in his bed, trying to force his mind to slow down. He had been going over the worst possible outcome for tomorrow for the last couple of hours in his head and he thought he really was going mental. 

 

What if Harry was playing a practical joke on him? What if Harry had been drugged or cursed and forced to write that letter? What if he was drunk? What if the Weasley’s didn't want him there? 

 

Draco felt sick to his stomach and eventually sat up in bed, giving up on sleep altogether. It was at precisely that moment that Draco decided that if he wasn't going to sleep, then neither was his best friend. Stumbling over to his fireplace Draco concentrated hard on remembers how to flu to Pansy’s room and, with a large yawn, prepared to get shouted at. 

 

“Pansy! Pansy! Pansy! Pansy!” Draco began as soon as he stepped out of Pansy’s fireplace and into her large bedroom, “I need your help this is an emergency. It is so important, what are you still doing asleep?” 

 

“Draco,” Pansy began, her voice low and threatening, “I’m warning you right now unless you are dying or you’re on fire or the world is about to explode, you do not have a good excuse for being here,” 

 

Draco paused and thought about it. The fact that he, Draco Malfoy, would be eating Christmas lunch at the Weasley's house tomorrow was causing him to almost die. So that counted…Right?

 

“The dying one, Pans, I’m dying,” 

 

“Draco, I mean actually dying I do not mean ‘I laughed too hard and my stomach is sore so I must have a disease’ dying,” 

 

“That was one time!” Draco said indignantly. Despite seeming annoyed, to say the least, Draco could hear Pansy chuckle to herself, “You know one of these days I really _will_ be dying and then you’ll be sorry,” Draco replied, using his wand to turn on Pansy’s lights and then sit at the end of her bed. 

 

Pansy sat up against her bed head, glaring daggers at Draco. 

 

“You are so fucking lucky to have me as your best friend,” She replied crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“I’m going to Potter’s for Christmas Day,” Draco said in a rush, biting his bottom lip, “To be more precise, the Weasley’s residence,” Draco amended when Pansy said nothing. A small curl began on the left side of Pansy’s lips, “I read this letter he sent me and it said that he loved me in it. Harry Potter said he loves me,” Draco added, watching as Pansy was now smirking like a mad woman, “But now I don't know if he really wants me there…I mean what if—“ 

 

“No.” Pansy interrupted throwing out her hand, “No ‘what if’,”

 

“But—“ 

 

“No,” She repeated, shaking her head to punctuate her points, “I know it’s in your nature to think of all possible outcomes Draco but you over think everything. You just have to go.” She sighed, rolling her eyes, “Merlin knows I’d never hear the end of it if you didn’t.” 

 

Draco sighed and looked at his hands. As always, Pansy was right. God, he owed her so many favours at this point he didn't even know how she’d choose to cash them in. 

 

“Okay,” Draco said quietly, “Thank you, Pans,” 

 

“Of course,” She sighed and smiled slightly, “I’m always here for you, Draco. Even if it is in the middle of the fucking night,” 

 

Draco caught the meaning behind her words and stood up moving towards her fireplace. 

 

“Hey Pans, You’re a brilliant best friend,” He said as he stepped into the flu.

 

The last thing he heard before stepping back into his room was a muffled _I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter down 
> 
> The next chapter will have the boys interacting I promise! 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next update soon 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments I love hearing what you thought 
> 
> xx
> 
> Love you all, :)


	34. How is this Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry finally see each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for taking so long with the update!! 
> 
> I'm sorry 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this update! As promised, the boys interact

Draco stood staring at his fireplace, wondering why on earth he had decided to do this. In his hands, he held Harry’s carefully wrapped present and a large present his mother had insisted on buying for the Weasley family. His mother stood beside him, three large plates of food balanced carefully on her arm.

 

“Draco, as much as I appreciate your position, it would be rude for us to be late,” His mother said from by his side. 

 

Draco took a deep breath, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He reached for the flu powder and watched as his shaking hand sent a puff of the powder floating through the air.

 

“What if it’s all a joke?” Draco whispered, looking at the fireplace. 

 

“Then we go home and have a cup of hot chocolate in front of the fire,” his mother said gently, “But you need to see for yourself,” 

 

Draco nodded and before he even made a conscious decision to do so, he was standing in the fireplace, floo powder clenched in his shaking hand. 

 

With one last deep breath Draco held his head high and prepared for whatever was to come. 

 

*** 

 

“Calm _down,_ Harry,” Hermione said from the couch where she and Ron sat, “You have to give him time, it’s still early,” 

 

Harry barely heard her as he continued to pace in front of the corridor, his palms sweaty and his heart racing. All he wanted is to see Draco walk out of that fireplace, but what would he do if Draco walked out? How would he react he hadn't seen or spoken to him in weeks. What if Draco only showed up to tell Harry to leave him alone? 

 

Oh God, what if Draco didn't feel that same way that Harry did?

 

“Harry,” Ron said, standing up and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, “look at me for a minute,” Harry paused and looked up at Ron, “You are going to run holes into the ground, calm down. He will come,” 

 

“But what if—“ 

 

Before Harry could even finish the sentence a familiar sound filled the room. Harry felt his stomach fall and his knees began to shake. He slowly turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. His face drawn tight and eyes guarded. 

 

“I received your letter,” He began quietly, eyes fixed solely on Harry, who was yet to move, “I…” Draco’s voice wavered as Harry continued to stare at him, mouth slightly ajar. 

 

Harry felt like he was in a haze, a wonderful dreamy haze. Draco was in front of him and he wasn't laughing or telling Harry to leave him alone. All in one moment Harry decided that there was currently much too much distance between him and Draco and launched himself towards the very startled boy in front of him. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s waist and pulled him in burying his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, unable to stop the maniac smile that was spreading across his face. It took several seconds but slowly Harry felt Draco’s arms wind around him in a half hug, as he tried to balance what was in his hands. 

 

“You came,” Harry whispered softly, 

 

“I guess you wore me down,” He said with a small chuckle. 

 

Before Harry could respond, Draco pulled away and Harry realised that at some point Narcissa had come through the floo and was currently watching the interaction with a small smile on her face. 

 

“Mrs Malfoy,” Harry said with a smile, extending his arm, “Let me give you a hand with those,” 

 

Narcissa released the plates of food into Harry’s arms, who turned and put it on the table behind him. When he turned back around, slender arms were pulling him into a light embrace, shocking Harry. 

 

“Thank you for not giving up on him,” Narcissa whispered, before swiftly pulling away and turning to Molly who had just entered the room, “Mrs Weasley, thank you for inviting us to your home,” She said with a small smile, bowing her head. 

 

Molly nodded her head back looking at Harry whose smile was almost splitting his face in two. 

 

“Malfoy,” Hermione said, walking over to Draco, “It’s nice to see you after so long,” 

 

Draco smiled in response before adding, “Perhaps we could finish that conversation about the prehistoric era at some point?” 

“Of course!” Hermione replied eagerly, “It will be nice to have some…Intellectual conversation,” 

 

“Oi!” Ron said from behind her, folding his arms across his chest, “I can talk about prehistoric stuff too,” 

 

Harry watched the scene in front of him, still yet to believe that this was _real._ Draco was in his home for Christmas Ron wasn't trying to do anything to him. In fact, Draco seemed to be amused by Ron and Hermione’s conversation. 

 

How was any of this real?

 

Harry found himself staring at Draco. At the way his white shirt was perfectly fitted to the lines of his body, the way his hair fell in his face and the fact that it looked as soft as ever. He looked at Draco’s lips, pressed into a tight line, Harry remembered what it felt like to kiss those lips. He followed the hard lines of his jaw, desperately holding on to the last of his restraint to stop himself from running over to Draco right this instant and kissing lines along his jawline. He caught his breath when Draco’s eyes shifted to meet Harry’s.

 

“Did you want to go for a quick walk, Harry?” Draco asked softly, causing a hush to fall over the room.

 

“Yes!” Harry practically shouted, “I mean, um, sure yeah,” He corrected, bringing his voice down to an appropriate level. Draco’s lip twitched slightly as he nodded his head, “We can go out this way,” Harry said gesturing to the door behind Ron. 

 

Draco nodded and walked in a stiff fashion through the door, not waiting for Harry to follow. Harry jogged to catch up before falling into step beside him. They walked in silence for a few moments, with neither Harry nor Draco wanting to be the first to break the peaceful silence. 

 

“I meant what I said in that letter,” Harry finally said, his voice soft and careful. 

 

“How can you…How can you feel that way about me?” Draco said frowning and staring straight ahead. 

 

“I have no bloody clue,” Harry said with a small laugh, “It hit me over the head like an anvil though,” He felt Draco’s eyes on him now, “One second I’m just thinking about you and the next it’s like _you fucking idiot you_ love _him,”_ Harry was surprised to hear Draco laughing, genuinely and loudly at his comment, “Glad you find my emotional torture amusing,” Harry replied with a small smile,

 

“No, It’s just…” Draco paused and smiled, “That’s not the way it happened for me,” 

 

Harry stopped in his tracks, forcing Draco to turn around and look at him. 

 

_Was Draco saying what it seems like he was saying?  
_

“For me, it was a process of thinking about you every single night even though I was trying not to, and every night I realised how hard it was so live without you. In fact, it’s almost like I realised the word letter by letter. L,” He stepped forwards slightly, “O,” He moved forward again, so that there was only a centimetre separating the two of them, “V” He tilted his head down slightly, so that his lip were only inches from Harry’s own, “E,” He said in a soft whisper, dropping his eyes down to Harry’s lips. 

 

“You…you feel that same way,” Harry stammered, trying to control his breathing. Having Draco at such a close proximity was making his thoughts cloud up. 

 

“I love you, Harry,” Draco replied, his eyes coming back up to meet Harry’s own.

 

Harry felt as though all the air in the world had been sucked away, like Draco’s words had stolen it all. He smiled, his face still only inches from Draco’s, and tried to stop himself from crying. 

 

“I thought you’d think I was mad for sending that letter,” He said with a laugh,

 

“Oh I do,” Draco replied, “But in the best possible way,”

 

Harry felt Draco lean closer to him, and his heart began to beat even faster. Draco’s arms slid around Harry’s waist and Harry leant forward ever so slightly. 

 

“Boys!” Harry’s heart dropped and he groaned, “Boys, we’re going to be serving dinner soon so you’d best come inside,” Molly Weasley called from somewhere behind Harry. 

 

Harry squeezed his eyes closed. Was it that much to ask to just kiss Draco Malfoy? A small chuckle made Harry open his eyes. Draco had leant back slightly, although his arms were still around Harry’s waist. 

 

“Later,” He said with a smirk, his voice low. 

 

With that, Draco moved his arms from around Harry , and Harry took that as his cue to do the same, and the two boys walked back to the house; With Harry feeling as though he could sprout wings and fly just from sheer happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this time I really mean it when I say I will update quickly.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and your amazing support,
> 
> It means so much


End file.
